The Savior's Destiny: PLL and OUAT Crossover
by BlackCanary401211
Summary: Emma has broken the first curse but Another Savior is set to return to StoryBrooke with a destiny ro fulfill, Alison DiLaurentis but in order for Alison to fulfill her destiny she ed true love. Will Alison admit to Emily how she feels? Will she fulfill her Destiny? First attempt at Fanfiction. (Rated M for bad language and Sexual content)
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

**Okay guys this is my first attempt at Fanfiction so please be kind. I will upload Chapters everyday if I can or at least once a week. I have the first 10 chapters of this written but I am more than willing to take your ideas. I do want to start off by saying that Hanna and Cece are together in this. I like the pairing, but I don't know if I will keep it that way or not. I know Cece is evil in the show but I like the character and wanted to keep her good in this. I was thinking of doing this story as a series, and keep it going that way. This will be mostly an Emison story but the other couples will be in there. Aria and Ezra don't start out together, but I might put them together later but I'm not sure. I like** **Jaria so I might keep them together. In this story Mona was A from the start and continued the game instead of Cece but Anyways without further being said have fun reading and enjoy. One last thing if you would like to see what is to come I made a preview for this fanfic on youtube. Here is the link watch?v=x0l_qoN3j_Q**

 **The Savior's Destiny: PLL and OUAT Crossover**

 **Chapter 1: The Dream**

I have no idea where I am or what I am doing here. I'm standing in some dusty, old castle, and I can't help but feel like I have been here before. That's impossible though I have never been in a castle in my life, but I can't shake the feeling. I look around the room, and see that the curtains are nailed to the walls and the mirrors are covered by sheets as well. Now why would anyone nail down their curtains to the wall, and have all of their mirrors covered unless no one is living here but it definitely looks like someone lives here. I see a fireplace on the opposite end of the room with 2 chairs in front of it. I see a long table in the middle of the room with chairs on each end of the table and there is a third chair right in the middle of the table. There are stands all around the room as well with all kinds of weird looking objects on them. I walk over to the first stand and see two creepy looking dolls one is a man dressed in a white shirt with brown pants, and his hand is interlocked with the woman dolls that is wearing a white dress. Both of the dolls faces show expressions of terror and fear, and I feel a cold chill run up my spine. These dolls like so lifelike it isn't funny, and I quickly turn away. They remind me so much of Mona and the whole bullshit that she put the girls and I through. Mona always treated us like we were dolls that she could dress up and play with anytime she wanted, but I have a feeling even these dolls would creep Mona out. I walk over to the next stand, and see a blue hat with stars on it that looks exactly like the hat that Mickey Mouse wore in Fantasia or whatever. I believe in that movie that hat belonged to the sorcerer or whatever, but it has been so long since I have watched it I can't remember. I continue exploring the room when I see a rug in the corner with what looks like a spinning wheel on it, and I walk over running my fingers across the cold, wooden surface of it playing with the wheel. Sleeping beauty was one of my favorite movies when I was younger, and I always wanted a romance like that. I wanted someone to come and wake me up from a long sleep, but my fairytale would be different instead of a prince I want the girl I have been in love with, but was to afraid to admit it to myself, Emily Fields. Emily fits the perfect picture of my prince charming so to speak, and I just the thought of her giving me true love's kiss sends a warm tangling feeling through my body. I walk away from the spinning wheel still lost in my thoughts when I come to a glass case filled with all sorts of things. I look and see a blue hat with stars on it. There are all kinds of books lining the shelves of this cabinet, but there was one book out of place away from the others all alone on the top shelf. I try to ignore my curiosity by looking at the other things in the cabinet I see a sword with a silver handle and run my fingers across the cold blade. Who in the world even has a sword or carries one this day and time? I mean seriously I have heard of collecting swords, but this is like no other sword I have ever seen, it looks like something you would see in a fairytale that a knight or prince would carry. I look right beside it to see an old, rusty looking glove of armor. My curiosity finally ends up getting the best of me and I quickly grab a chair. I look on the top shelf to see an old looking chipped cup that looks like it is from a tea set, and right next to it is the book. Why would you keep a chipped cup? It's not like you could drink out of it, or really do anything with it, but maybe it is sentimental or something. I quickly grab the book and look at the cover. It has a heart on the cover and it has blue trimming around it, and it has a lock like you would keep on a journal. I quickly undo the lock and open it to see a bunch of pictures and words that I have no idea what they say. Well this was pointless and I go to shut the book, but just as I was shutting it I see 2 pictures come falling out of the middle to the bottom of the case. I quickly lower myself on the chair I'm standing on and grab the pictures. My eyes widen when I look at the first there is a girl wearing a bright green dress, and I immediately recognize her. "Spencer?!" I see a guy standing next to Spencer and I know who that is as well "Toby?!" Okay what is going on? Toby had a little but longer hair than he has now but that is definitely him, but he is wearing what looks like a pair of black pants, and a white shirt with green trimming around it with a green cape flowing down his back. He has a necklace around his next that has a lightening bolt on it, and he has a sword around his waist. Okay Toby doesn't own a sword and I doubt he even knows how to use one? Why would he even know how to use one? Why is their picture of Toby and Spencer in this castle wearing dress clothes, and looking extremely happy. I quickly look to the next picture, and I feel the breathe catch in my throat. Spencer was standing next to a woman with a bright yellow dress on that flowed to the ground. She had red hair and eyes that match the color of my baby blue ones. Spencer was hugging this woman with authority, and has the biggest smile on her face looking at the camera. The other woman is kissing her forehead as Spencer engulfed her in the hug. This woman puts me in the mind frame of what I would imagine Belle from Beauty and the Beast to look like. She has the exact same yellow dress as she has, and almost the exact same features, but no fairytales aren't real. There has to be an explanation for all of this I mean I know Spencer has never been in a castle before at least I don't think she has. I quickly place the pictures back in the book, and place it back on the top shelf. I get off the chair and replace it back where it was before I hear the doors to the room slam open with authority and turn around.

I gasp as I see a man walk in and he looks like no one I have ever seen before in my life. I mean I have seen some wild looking people in my life, but this guy just looks down right creepy and evil. He has grayish skin that looks like it is scaly, shoulder length brown hair that looks matted together and is curly, and his teeth look like their rotting out of his head. When he smiles I swear to god he reminds me of a crocodile, and his fingernails are long, and with a grayish tint to them. If his looks weren't enough his clothes were just as crazy as his appearance. He is wearing a leather pants that look like they are tight as can be, and a white shirt with a red scaly looking coat over. "Come into the light Deary no need to hide". I jump back because I must have been staring at him "Oh sorry I didn't mean to stare" but I'm interrupted. "Come out Deary come into the light and take off that ridiculous hood" he says laughing and I feel a cold chill go up my spine when he laughed. I see a dark hooded figure emerge from the darkness and it immediately bring my mind to remember Mona. The figure drops their hood, and a woman step out from the light. "Rumpelstiltskin I broke you out of Snow and Charming castle because I need answers but I understand you will want something in return". The man smiles, raises his hand and fire springs up in his hand. God what the fuck is going on? How did he do that? The man throws the fireball at the fireplace and it immediately springs to life, and both of them walk over to sit in front of the fire. "Deary I want nothing from you but to be returned to my cell at the castle". The woman looks taken back but nods "Rumpelstiltskin there has been talk that you have foreseen another savior and something about 4 other girls". Okay what the fuck Rumpelstiltskin? Foreseeing things? That was never in any fairytale I read about him growing up.

He smiles at her wickedly "Oh so I know something that the fairies do not? My my how the mighty have fallen, but yes deary I have foreseen another savior. Snow and Charmings daughter, Emma will be the savior that breaks the Evil Queen's dark curse but there is another savior that will play a very important role after the curse is broken". The woman looks Rumpel in the eye "Well out with it Rumpel what did you see in your vision?" I see the man stand up and walk towards the fire "It isn't really clear but there will be two children born on the same day one will be a savior, like Emma, and the other will have great potential for darkness. I see the woman still gazing at him "Do you know who these two children are?" I see the man look up and giggle "I know one child's name but the other I'm sad to report I have no clue who this child is. All I know is that it is a girl" I feel like he is lying but who am I to judge? I used to lie on a regular basis everyday. He continues "The evil queen's daughter, Alison, is one of the children". The lady looks shocked "The Evil Queen's daughter? Rumpelstiltskin you are lying! The Evil Queen has no children!" He smiles wickedly at her before he says "And how exactly would you know? Regina has done everything in her power to make sure no one knows about this child. If anyone would have found out about her Regina would have never became queen and her mother, Cora would have never let that happen". The woman flashes her eyes at him "Then who is the father? I am assuming that Alison is the child with the great potential for darkness". Rumpelstiltskin gets up in her face "Actually quite the opposite deary Alison is the Savior in this story. Once Emma breaks the curse that sends us to a land without magic and we all are woken up. Emma and Alison will face many battles together but both saviors will have to face some battles on their own. They will both have to face off against this realm's most evil villains but Alison will have to face her destiny along with one of the most dangerous villains' in our realm". The woman is staring intently and asks "What villains? I hope for her sake it is not her mother because that would be terrible". Rumpel just smiles at her "Actually it isn't her mother she will face, but her grandmother, Cora, Alison has been marked as Cora's equal in power. She alone has the power to defeat Cora, but Cora will be out for blood for Alison. They have a very complicated history Cora always hated Alison for having more power than she could dream of. Alison is the strongest out of that entire family even more powerful than her mother. Cora tried everything to rid herself of Alison without Regina knowing because Cora heard that Alison will be the one to rid the world of her and she wasn't going to let that happen. She tried to place her under a sleeping curse, but that plan was stopped by Regina's father, Henry, and he ended up getting trapped because of it, but Regina saved him. Cora tried killing Alison as well before Regina banished her to Wonderland. That night Cora tried to kill Alison Cora marked Alison as her equal, and Alison destiny was set in motion". Rumpel continues on "Now as for the other child that Alison's destiny is interlocked with I know a little bit but not much. Alison's fate is intertwined by 4 other girls but 2 of these girls will be connected to the other child as well". The lady looks taken back for a minute but then speaks "Rumpel how is this possible? The Evil Queen's daughter is a Savior? I don't understand how that can be true? How can someone so evil bring life to someone so good?" Rumpel looks at her for a second "Alison's father is Daniel, the stable boy that Cora killed, but the story that is going around about that isn't how it happened. Regina and Daniel managed to escape the night that Snow told Cora about Regina and Daniel. They were on the run for a year and Regina got pregnant, and after nine months Alison came along. They lived happily for about a year before Cora finally caught up with them, and killed Daniel. After that Alison went to live with Cora for a brief period while Regina married the king, but Regina never gave up hope that she could bring Daniel back to life and they could be a family again. Once I proved to her that idea was an illusion and nothing could bring Daniel back Regina murdered the king, she banished her mother to Wonderland, and Alison came to live with her. No one ever saw or heard of Alison but a select few that were allowed in the castle or at least I don't think so" and I see him flash his eyes along with a smirk coming across his face. He is lying that much I can tell just from the look on his face but he continues "Once Regina turned into the monster that she is now she hated even being around Alison. I'm assuming because Alison reminded Regina of the life that she could never have". The woman stands and meets his gaze angrily "You turned Regina into monster Rumpelstiltskin! You sentenced that child to a life of darkness and hardship!" Rumpel just smiles "I have my reasons for turning Regina into a monster, and those reasons are mine Blue! You should know my reason for why I turned Regina into the monster. Alison is still living in the castle with Regina to this day, but Henry, Regina's father takes care of Alison".

Okay this is all too weird what the crap is going on? The Evil Queen? Snow White and Prince Charming? Curses? All of this stuff is just made up and not real. I mean come on true love doesn't exist and neither do happy endings. It's just a coincidence that this child shares my name it has to be. I'm pulled from my thoughts by their voices. Blue finally speaks "Rumpelstiltskin do you know anything about this other girl? Anything at all? How will the curse affect Alison and the others? Who are the other girls?" Rumpelstiltskin takes a deep breath and stop her before she adds to her questions. "Deary easy I don't know everything but I have no idea who this other girl like I said the only thing I know is that it is a girl. The curse that transfers us into a land without magic will wipe all of our memories, and we will be prisoners in our head. Alison and the other girls will be affected by the curse but I'm going to ensure that Alison and the others are safe. Regina will have control of the curse, and will pretty much control our lives. I have placed Alison with a trusting family, and they have 2 other daughters Alison's age. I have ensured that Regina will not remember Alison with the help of a memory potion. She will not remember Alison until I allow her too, and vice versa. When we arrive in this new land I'm going to try to uncover the identity of the four other girls, but I believe I have at least 3 of the girls identities narrowed down. Once Alison and the girls have stayed in the world where time will be frozen for 19 years. I will make arrangements to have the girls sent away but I must wait until we have spent 19 years in the cursed world before I send them. Since time will be frozen in this cursed place Alison and the other girls will be the same age she is now 12. Emma will break the curse then Alison must find her way to her destiny or we are all doomed. The other girls the only things I know is that they are all the same age and they all will share a powerful bond, and that they are intertwined. I know that one of the girls will have the biggest part to play in all of this. She will play a key role in all of this, and is Alison's true love. She is a werewolf and the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood". I see Blue standing there taking all of this in before she buttons up her cloak again and says quickly "Thank you Rumpel I must go alert the Fairies about what all I know". She waves her hand and the scenery changes.

I'm standing in dark and cold prison cage looking down at this man. "Alison such a pretty name" and I jump back. Could he see me now? He is scribbling my name all over the paper. This dude is a fucking lunatic. "Alison will be protected I made sure of that when I placed her with that family, and made wiped Regina's memory to forget she ever existed. Not that it was hard she has resented Alison ever since Daniel had died. They did chose out a beautiful name though, Alison Lauren". My heart drops okay this child shares my middle name no way this is just a coincidence. "I hope I'm doing the right thing and the only advantage is that I know all the girls. I know the truth, and I must ensure their safety's along with keeping an eye on them. I must ensure all of the girls safety, and that they are protected".

I see the man pull something out of his shirt, and look to see its' the picture in that book. He looks down at the picture and I see tears coming out of his eyes "My dear daughter Spencer, you remind me so much of your mother Belle. I miss you already little one, but I have to ensure that you are protected. We must find your brother Baelfire and reunite our family. You will be fine with the family I placed Alison with as well. At least, all of you are together, and you must look out for each other. You are going to be so heartbroken when you remember that your mother is dead but Papa loves you Spencer Jill" and I see him kiss the photo.

What is going on? This is too weird Spencer is the girl in that picture. How is this possible? Why did this child share my name? I know this isn't a coincidence something is going on. I hear bells going off and someone screaming "THE CURSE IT'S HERE". He looks up "SO IT BEGINS" and I jolt awake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

 **Alison's POV**

I jolt awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. God that is the last time I eat nachos before going to bed. That was such a weird dream and intense. I mean Spencer was in that picture, and Toby was too but how is that possible? Why did that child have my name? Get a grip Alison it was just a dream. Spencer is a natural born Hastings she is competive, driven, and obsessive. She couldn't be that man's child I'm just letting my imagination get the better of me but I can't shake the feeling that dream was so real, and intense. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I heard my mother yell "Alison Sweetheart get up and get ready". Oh yeah I completely forgot today is the day all the girls come back into town for summer break after being away at college for 2 years. We had all agreed to go on a cross country road trip hitting all the major cities. Spencer was hesitant but we finally talked her into it. I know Spencer always wanting to be the best, and she wanted to take summer classes, but we convinced her to take a break. Aria was coming down this summer to hang out with Jason anyways so of course she was game. Hanna was the one that came up with the idea so I know she was game even though it meant she wouldn't be able to see Cece as much.

Hanna and Cece had started talking to each other right after Mona was caught being A. Mona was torturing Cece for information on where I was. Cece never gave into Mona no matter how much Mona tortured her. Mona had Cece trapped and tied up for 2 weeks before Hanna finally found her and rescued her. Ever since then Cece and Hanna have been inseparable, and like a month later Hanna broke up with Caleb. Caleb wasn't mad he understood that Hanna had lost feelings for him, and developed them for Cece. Cece and Hanna started dating after that and I got to admit they are a cute couple. The one I was most anxious to see was the one that was most hesitant to return and go on the trip, Emily Fields.

God how did I ever convince myself what we had was friendship and nothing else when I was younger. When I came back from the dead I tried to change for Emily, and that night a few years ago in my room was bliss. Then Mona started her bullshit and got the girls to turn against me thinking I was the enemy. Mona faked her death, I was put in jail, and the girls were kidnapped in the dollhouse after that. Mona, of course, was behind it all, and we finally had her put away. It seems so long ago now when I think back on it the torture that Mona put us through.

After everything that happened we all graduated even though I had to work my ass off to graduate with the girls, but I did, and they all left for college leaving me in Rosewood, but I was attending Hollis to get my grades up before I tried to get into Pepperdine where Emily went. I can still remember the day the girls left for college in my mind. It was the day I regretted most of all.

* _Flashback*_

" _Wow you bring enough flip-flops Em?" Hanna says looking in Emily's truck of her car. "It Malibu" Emily says shutting the truck of her car, and walking towards Aria, Spencer, Cece, and I. " You better not come back from Savannah talking like a southern you hear?" Spencer says to Aria in a country accent, and Aria laughs "and you better not come back from Georgetown talking like a politician". Hanna goes over to stand next to Aria and Spencer with Cece holding her hand. "Yeah" Spencer says laughing and we all break out into laughter before my mermaid speaks "I heard Mona was sent to Radley today". Emily is looking at the ground , and I see Hanna shift uncomfortably while Cece squeezes her hand tighter. I finally find my voice while grabbing Emily's hand, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I see out of the corner of my eye that Cece is hitting Hanna, and they are both smiling from ear to ear. "What happened to Mona wasn't our fault Em. She did it to herself, and she is sick maybe she can actually get well this time" I say while looking into those chocolate eyes that I could stare into all day._

 _"I doubt that is how Mona sees it" Spencer says nervously and they all shift uncomfortably. There is an awkward silence as we all look around at each other, and I feel the tears in my eyes. I still can't believe after everything Mona put us all through that we are alive and well. "Guys I can't believe we are actually leaving" Aria says looking around at all of us. We all smile feeling the power of her words Aria always knows how to spin a powerful statement. She has had that power since we were younger and it has only increased with age. "Well saying goodbye is a lot harder than I thought it would be" Hanna says, and I hear her voice cracking. Aria leans against me along with Em, and I feel my heart rate increase. Emily being this close to me always has this effect on me, and I can't help but smile through my tears. My girls are leaving for college, and I will be all alone, but I know they have all been dreaming about leaving Rosewood._

 _"How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard" Spencer says trying to hold back the tears. I immediately look at Emily and just stare into her eyes. I feel Cece's gaze on me and I turn my head quickly towards her before she is giving me a stern stare before I whip my gaze back to Emily. "What brilliant scholar said that?" Emily says shifting her gaze to Spencer. "Winnie the Pooh" Spencer says laughing and we all bust out in laughter. God Spencer always knows a quote that makes things better. I'm so lucky to have all these girls as friends, and I know we will remain close through the years. I lean on Emily and grab her hand as Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Cece all hug crying. It really is a miracle that we all made it through the torture and torment that Mona put us through._

 _Cece breaks out of the hug and walks over to me as Emily goes to join the hug. Cece embraces me in a hug but whispers in my ear "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis you tell Americano right now! You love her, and this maybe your last chance to say it!" I nod, but I know I can't tell Emily I have hurt her too much over the years. Emily walks back over to me, and Cece quickly walks back to the other girls as they are talking. I quickly pull Emily to my porch and she sits down next to me. "You going to be okay?" Emily says grabbing my hand and holding it tight. "Yeah Em I will be okay. I have spent my life running from this town, but right now this is the only place I want to be. I don't have to worry about someone trying to kill me anymore" I say laughing. Emily smiles at me and pulls me into a tight hug. I stay there for a few minutes before I pull away, and bring my hand to Emily's cheek just running my thumbs over it catching her tears. I fight back my tears, and I know I'm not going to be able to tell her. "Love you Em" and Emily immediately tenses up but says "Love you". She quickly gets up, and walks to girls me following her closely behind and we all hug. They all go for their cars, and Cece immediately shoots me a look but I shake my head. She rolls her eyes, and mouths "You're a dumbass" before she gets into Hanna's car and slams the door._

 _I'm left standing on my porch with tears rolling down my eyes as I watch them all leave and realize for the first time in awhile I feel completely alone. I Love all of those crazy, goofy, beautiful girls but the one I love the most is the tanned brunette that just drove away to go to California. "I Love you Em always have and always will" I whisper and the tears start coming down harder._

I shake my head out of the memory, and feel tears forming in my eyes. I could have been with Emily my whole life and been happy but no my damn pride always gets in the way along with Emily might not feel that way for me anymore. I hop into the shower, and let the warm water engulf all my thoughts. My mind keeps floating back to that dream it seemed so intense, and real. I mean the child shares my name that has to mean something and the girl in the photo was Spencer. Rumpelstiltskin even said Spencer's name looking at the picture, but come on Alison listen to you, Spencer the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin that is freaking hilarious. I'm pulled from my thoughts from my mother's voice "Alison! Hurry up! You still have it pack and the girls will be here any minute!" Shit I feel the water growing cold and wonder how long I have been in the shower. I quickly hop out and throw on my sleep pants and a shirt.

I already have what I want to wear laying out and I'm trying to finish packing all my stuff when I hear a knock on my door "You better be dressed hooker because we're coming in". Luckily I had my pajamas before I hear the door slam open. I turn around and feel the biggest smile come across my face standing in front of me was Hanna and Cece. "Hanna! Cece! God it's great to see you!" I hug both of them "When did you guys get here?" as I break the hug, and go into the bathroom and start doing my make up. "We just got here about an hour ago. We stopped and seen my mom. She was not really excited I was leaving for all summer pretty much, but she understood that I needed some time with my girls" Hanna says. Cece speaks up "I needed to see Mrs. Marin for something as well" I see Cece flash a smile at me. "Yeah baby why did you need to talk to my mother you were very anxious to talk to her" Hanna says with a confused look on her face. "Oh your mom wanted to know something about what computer program we use at the store" Cece says looking at me smiling. I knew Cece was thinking about proposing to Hanna she told me a few weeks ago when we had lunch, but she wanted to get Hanna's mother's permission before she got the ring, and everything. I told Ce just to tell me when she was going to pop the question. I wanted it to be prefect for Hanna and that I would do anything to make sure it was. I see Hanna shoot me a questioning look and Hanna pushes Cece down on my bed and lies on her chest "How school going Ali?" I walk to my bathroom door frame "Really good Hanna I almost have my teaching degree, and I have decided on a subject". Cece laughs "What did you chose sex education?" I start laughing "No smartass English". They both nod in agreement "Yeah I can see you teaching English" Cece says.

I go over to my mirror and finish putting on my makeup in my room so I could talk to Cece and Hanna without yelling. I was putting on my eyeliner when I see through the mirror Hanna roll onto of Cece kissing and biting her neck. I roll my eyes and snap "Do you two mind?! I'm sitting right here, and I would appreciate if you didn't have sex in my bed". Hanna rolls off Cece "Ali we were just messing around damn who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"Hanna says laughing. I look at Hanna, and just laugh before I go back to putting on my makeup "Nobody Han, but I have seen enough of yalls sex life, and heard enough to last me a lifetime". Cece laughs and pulls Hanna back on to her chest "Baby you are rather loud. Remember when we stayed with your mom, and we did it all night almost. When your mom woke up and walked downstairs to have breakfast with us she had her ear plugs in". I start laughing along with Cece before Hanna glares at Cece "And I suppose you aren't loud Cecelia Nicole Drake? I remember someone yelling my name just last night". I see Cece blush and Hanna smiles triumphantly.

I just roll my eyes "Okay guys I love you both but please stop with the sex life talk alright?" I snap hatefully. "Ali you don't normally mind us talking about our sex life with you so what has changed?" Hanna says laughing. I roll my eyes and Cece speaks up "Isn't it obvious my love? Ali is jealous because she hasn't been getting any. You and I both know she is hung up on a certain brunette that is returning to town today". I turn to glare at Cece "First off I'm not jealous of yalls sex life, second I could get some if I really wanted it, and third I don't think rabbits do it as much as you two do. Yes Emily comes back today, but no I'm not going to jump her bones as soon as she gets here". Cece just laughs before she says "Yeah Ali whatever you say I'm sure you won't jump Americano as soon as you see her but it probably won't be long after that. You could get some of you wanted but you don't want any because you are hung up on Americano! I mean hell just last week we stopped by the sex store, and got you a new vibrator". Hanna sits up and snaps her head at me "Wait? What? Ali is self serving? Okay Ali you need to tell Emily how you feel and now." I take a deep breathe before I answer Hanna "Hanna I don't know if I should or not. She is probably happy with Paige, and I can't bring myself to fuck that up if Emily is Happy. I love Emily, and it kills me I never told her but that is my fault, and I have to live with it. Emily will probably just think I'm playing with her again if I do tell her so I don't know it depends".

Hanna looks to Cece and then to me "Alison Emily has always loved you, and will always love you. You were her first love it's not something you just get over. I'm telling you to tell her how you feel because it's unfair to her not to know". I shift nervously from one foot to the other "Han how is Emily and Paige doing? I mean when was the last time you talked to Em? Is she happy?" Hanna looks at Cece nervously "Ali I didn't want to tell you this, but Emily told me she found a ring in Paige's stuff about a week ago. Emily did tell me though that she didn't know what she was going to say. She said Paige makes her happy, but something was holding her back along with them being too young. I feel like she has someone in the back of her mind, and that someone is you, but Ali if you tell Emily how you feel you have to be willing to go the distance. No more lying, no more pushing her away, your going to have to be fully committed to Emily. It's been weird every time Spencer, Aria, or I call Emily we only get to talk for normally 10 minutes and then Paige always needs her for something. I actually got to talk to her for around an hour a few weeks ago before Paige got home and made her get off. I brought up the trip to her then and she was hesitant at first but said she would go".

Cece interrupts Hanna "Americano was supposed to come to our house for Christmas last year when you came" and Cece grins at me before continuing "but of course pigskin had to fuck that up too claiming that she already bought Emily's ticket to go to her parents' house in Florida. Of course Americano didn't argue with her, but I called Paige that day and told her she was coming to our house for Christmas after Emily told Hanna she wasn't coming. I told the bitch off before she said if she had anything to do with it Emily wouldn't be allowed to be around Hanna, and I anymore. She claimed we were trying to break them up".

Hanna laughs "Well in Paige's defense we were trying to break them up. We know who the real couple is that we ship besides ourselves and Spoby". I turn my head quickly "Spoby? What is Spoby?" Both of them just laugh "we combined the names of Spencer and Toby since we ship them, but we know that Paily isn't our couple. We place all of our money on Emison". I feel my mouth drop "Emison?! Seriously you guys? You guys really need to find a better hobby" I say laughing. "Hey you know you like the sound of it Alison" Cece says laughing. Hanna looks at Cece and then to me with a serious look on her face "On a serious note I know Emily in her bones Ali and she wants you so you need to tell her before it is too late". I finish my make up and fixing my hair trying to hid the fact that my heart cracked in my chest at the mention of Emily and Paige possibly being engaged.

Hanna is looking through my closet while Cece finishes packing for me before I hear Hanna say "Alison I laid what I want you to wear on the bed". I shake my head "Hanna I already had my clothes picked out besides I'm not 3 years old I can choose my own clothes". Hanna smiles at me "Alison the clothes that you chose out looked like your grandma would be wearing them. I'm not into you or anything but you have a hot body show it off. Show off those DiLaurentis legs, and ass. You need to look hot for Emily. I'm talking so hot that she attacks you as soon as she sees you. Besides I'm getting ready to be a fashion designer and I live in New York do you really want to argue with me?" Cece snaps her neck at Hanna and glares at her "I see how you are looking at Alison's ass instead of mine". Hanna just laughs "Baby she has a nice ass but your ass is by far the better one. I could just hold onto your all day long". Hanna walks over to Cece and grabs her ass and kisses her. I hear Cece let out a soft moan, and see Hanna smirk. "Who is the vocal one in bed again?"

I roll my eyes at them I swear they could fuck in a room for days without leaving it. "Okay guys get out of my room with your nastiness before I puke on my outfit you chose out for me, and have to wear my grandma clothes". Hanna just laughs and pulls Cece hand behind her before they stop at the door "Alison Ce and I are going to get some coffee real quick do you want anything?" I need some type of caffeine to wake my ass up "yeah get me a caramel macchiato extra caramel please". Hanna nods "Okay but be ready by the time we get back. Spencer texted and said she was about 30 minutes away and you know how a Hastings is about staying on schedule. I texted Aria and she is at home visiting her parents for a few minutes but she and Jason are meeting Cece and I at the brew before we all meet here before we leave. I texted Spencer as well to meet at the brew and I'm still waiting to hear from Emily but the last I heard she was on her way".

My heart jumps at the mention of her name, and I know Hanna is right. I have to look stunning in order to win back the woman of dreams, Emily Fields. Hanna and Cece leaves and I run into the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my hair, and fixing my make up. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed to look at the outfit Hanna chose out. It was a short pink skirt, and a white top. I put it on, and my mouth drops Hanna really knows her fashion. The outfit really shows off all my curves and especially my ass. The shirt reveals a lot of my cleavage, and I know Emily will love this outfit. Besides who am I to argue with a fashion designer? Cece and Hanna have a shop in New York designing clothes and they are doing really well. Hanna designs them, and Cece takes care of the business part since she majored in business. I have to agree with Hanna. I look down at the floor and see she set out my favorite pair of high heeled boots. I slip them on and I take one last look in the mirror, and I got to admit I look hot! I'm ready for Emily and I can only hope that Hanna is right and I'm the one that is in the back of her mind.

 **Emily's POV**

I'm about 5 minutes out from Rosewood, and I can't help but feel nervous. I was dreading coming back to Rosewood and going on this trip because of one reason and her name is Alison DiLaurentis. I have always been in love with Alison DiLaurentis, but honestly she has played with my emotions so much that I should hate her, but I know I never could. We have always had this special connection even when we were younger. I thought I was over Alison, but ever since Hanna called me the other day and said her name she has been in my head.

Paige and I were happy, but I felt like I was just going through the motions in my life. Paige seemed happy, but I was leading myself to believe that I was happy with her. My mind keeps flashing back to Alison and I can't help it. Even the other day when Paige and I were having sex one minute I saw Paige and the next I saw Alison. I mean I even heard her voice " _Your so beautiful mermaid"_ and " _Let me take care of you mermaid"._ Those beautiful blue eyes starting back at me, and that cute smirk that she always reserves for me. I had to catch myself from moaning Alison's name for god sake's. I really need to get over her but I can't help but wonder if a relationship between us could work. I'm fooling myself though I don't think I could ever trust Alison, but I want too. She changed when she came back but she still kept secrets from me. She still played games with me or at least I think she did. I mean when she told me those kisses weren't just for practice so many years ago I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach and the hope the rose inside my heart.

 ***Flashback***

 _God this night is crazy especially for me. Of course Paige will always hold a special place in my heart, but this was Alison. I had to have Paige confront her fear of Alison because she needed too. She needed to be able to move on with her life, and Alison has changed I truly believe that. Of course Paige doesn't see it that way though Alison did torture her our entire freshman year of high school._

 _I walk up the stairs into my room after walking Paige outside and inviting her to go get pizza with Sidney and I at the brew. Unfortunately it was also a Frozen sing-along so we had to deal with that as well. I enter my room to see Alison sitting on the bed and I immediately go for my black leather jacket. I have got to get going if I'm going to met them at the brew on time. "You want to order some food?" Alison says. I look at her setting on my bed, and I know I can't let myself get close to her again._

 _"Umm" I stutter out before I finally find my voice "I already have plans it's a school thing" I say and look at her. I see her look slightly disappointed but I have already committed to these plans. She gets up quickly from my bed with a smile on her face "Can I tag along?" She says hopeful. "I invited Paige so" and I can tell she is upset but Alison has always been my weakness. I can't get close to her again, and let myself get caught in her web. I know she seems like she has changed but my opinion my be biased so I can't let myself fall hard for her again. "Oh" she says and I can tell she is hurt. She meets my gaze for a second before she looks at the ground quickly "No it's okay I get it so I'm sure this sounds lame but do you care if I stay for a little bit? My dad working late, and I just don't want to go home to an empty house" she says sitting on my bed and looking me in the eyes. God those beautiful blue eyes I have been dying to look into again since Alison was presumed died and by the pure luck here she is looking at me but no Emily get a grip she isn't into you like that, and you can't fall for her again._

 _"Yeah my mom is in the den if you need anything" I say quickly throwing on my coat and meeting her gaze. God that blonde hair, and those eyes she is even more beautiful than I remember, but I can't. She nods at me and I turn to walk out the door. I feel her gaze on me before I hear her voice say out "Em" and I turn around quickly. There is a moment of silence before she speaks again "When I was talking to Paige I realized I owe you an apology too". I look at her for a brief second and no one says anything before she continues "I always made you think that your feelings for me were totally one sided" and I feel butterflies erupt from my stomach. I don't want my eyes to give away my hope so I just quickly stare at the post on my bed while she continues "That wasn't true, those kisses weren't just for practice"._

 _I feel my heart rate increase, and the warm feeling spreads from my tummy. She finally admits she feels something for me, but god I'm so confused. Alison has always been my drug of choice I'm like an addict that can't stop using when it comes to her, and then there is Paige, who I fell for hard when she told how bad Alison was to her, and I have always wanted to protect her. Paige was my rock through a lot of horrible things in my life, but Alison was always my first true love. She looks at me quickly and I know she is waiting for me to say something. I stutter out "I-I don't know what you want me to say" and she looks at me in the eyes "You don't have to say anything". She looks at me, and I feel myself wanting to ask the question, and before I can keep it from coming out my mouth I hear myself say it. "Why are you telling me this now?" and she looks at me before she says "I just thought you should know" and her voice cracks. God I'm royally confused right now, but I just nod and walk out the door. Maybe she just said it to keep me from going out, or maybe she meant it Emily god I'm so confused. I walk out the door of my bedroom, and head down the stairs to make my way to the brew with the feeling of butterflies still in my stomach from Alison confession, but I can't help that my mind wonders if she meant it or not._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

That was the night that we made love for the first time, and god it was heaven. Finally being with Alison, and I thought what she said hours before was true, but of course Alison made me doubt her trust the next day. God I felt like an idiot for trusting her again, but the joke was on us in the end. Mona wanted us to turn against Alison, and she played a sick game to ensure that it happened. Making us believe she was prisoner in the dollhouse with us, but she did have help with that, who the police have yet to find. I honestly didn't think I could bring myself to Rosewood again or to trust Alison again. I mean she has broke my heart twice the first time was when she died, and god that almost killed me, and the second was when she came back and I foolishly fell in love with her again.

She still lied to the girls and I about a lot of things, and even when Mona was finally caught the girls and I were hesitant to let Ali back in fully. I have always had Alison in the back of my mind in every relationship I have ever been in. When I agreed to come on this trip Paige was not pleased. Alison and she have never seen eye to eye on anything and they always feel threatened by each other. I found a ring in Paige's things a few days ago, and if she was to propose to me I don't know what I would say. Paige has always been a safe place for me and is totally in love with me, but Alison is still in my head. I can't get her out now matter how hard I tried, and the worse part we have never discussed anything about our relationship. I mean we have shared a few spontaneous kisses, but Ali had never admitted to me that she had feelings for me. I tried talking to her about it, but got pushed away. Ali always kept me at arms length when she thought we were getting to close, and I hated it. When someone gets close to her she starts to itch, and swats people away like they are bugs.

Paige begged me not to go on this trip, and I know why Paige has always been jealous of Alison. I pull up in front of the brew I need coffee, and to clear my head for a minute. As soon as I walk into the shop I hear "Hey sexy come here often"? I know who it is before I turn around. "Hanna! It's great to see you! Isn't Cece with you?" I turn around and Hanna gives me a hug "Oh she is with me she is in the restroom pouting because we are leaving but I was going to tell you Toby, Jason, and Cece are going to come meet us this weekend for Alison's 21st birthday. Spencer said we are starting this trip in Maine and hopefully by the weekend we can just head to New York. Best part is when we hit New York you can finally come see my house we can stay there. Cece and I are doing really well for ourselves if I say so". She looks at me nervously before I speak "Okay? I mean that's fine with me I haven't seen any of you guys in a long time or talked to you really".

Hanna shifts her weight to the other foot before crossing her arms in front of her chest "Em I didn't know if you wanted to invite your bitch of a girlfriend or not" She snaps angrily. "Hanna I told you she said she was sorry for what happened last Christmas with Cece and you". Hanna eyes flash with anger "Yeah she is real sorry Em every time I call you or any of the other girls' call she makes you get off the phone after ten minutes and that is if she lets you answer at all. I just don't like her Em you seem like a totally different person around her anymore. Now if you were to get together with a certain blonde girl that you have always had a thing for you wouldn't hear a sound from me".

I go to speak but Cece finally comes out of the bathroom "Well look at that sexy thing standing right there! Americano! It's been too long! I wish you would have got to come see Hanna and I over Christmas last year you would have had so much fun". Cece pulls me into a hug "Yeah I was going to Ce but Paige wanted to go see her family in Florida, and I couldn't say no so". Cece looks angry for a minute then her expression softens a little and she looks toward Hanna "Did I hear you say something about Paige coming up with Jason, Toby, and I?" Hanna looks at floor really quick before she speaks "um yeah I figured Emily would want Paige to come with yall. I was trying to be nice I mean if Emily is thinking about marrying Paige maybe we should give her another chance Ce". Cece eyes flash in anger before she snaps "Hanna Olivia I'm not riding in a car with Paige we hate each other! Besides you know" but Hanna kisses her really quick "Shut up baby!"

I look at them confused before I go up and order my coffee. "Have you guys been to Alison's yet?" They both smile at me "Yeah we have been there speaking of which can I get a Caramel Macchiato with extra Caramel Please?" Hanna says quickly. "Look Em I texted Spencer and Aria to meet me here before we leave to get caffeine why don't you run on over and see Alison and take her this? I know she was really excited to see you because you're her favorite" Hanna says with a laugh. I shift nervously "Hanna maybe you should take it to her". I really don't want to be alone with Alison after not seeing her for 2 years or really talking to her except over text every once and a while. "No Em for real take it to her. I want to spend as much time with Hanna as I can besides I want some alone time before Spencer and Aria get here" Cece says smiling. Hanna gets a surprised look on her face before I see a smirk run across it "I'm still mad at you Cecelia Nicole, and Emily doesn't want to hear about our sex life". Cece gets on a pouting face before she says "You know we talk about our sex life in front of everyone but lately it has been mostly Alison, but Americano will you help me? Please take that to Alison so I can have some alone time with my girlfriend". I'm going to lose this battle anyways "Okay I will take it to her". I grab Alison's coffee and see Cece and Hanna smirk at each other. Cece grabs Hanna's hand leading her into the restroom, and I have never been so glad that I don't have to pee in my life. I get out the door and hop in my car. I take one last look in the mirror and fix my hair and make up. I want to look my best when I see Alison. I head for Alison's house and I can't help but be nervous.

I haven't seen her in 2 years she couldn't have changed that much. I really haven't been able to control myself around Alison. She is my drug of choice, and I have not indulged myself in 2 years but that probably is because I haven't seen her. I have a feeling I'm going to be like an heroin addict when they are trying to quit but heroin is put in front of them, but I'm not giving her the satisfaction anymore. I'm with Paige, and I don't feel anything for Alison DiLaurentis. Even as I say it in my head I don't believe it but I know I have too. How bad can it be right?

 **Alison's POV**

I'm sitting in my room listening to music waiting for Cece and Hanna to get back with my coffee. God I'm so ready for this trip to start just my friends and me. I'm hoping and praying that Paige hadn't asked Emily to marry her yet. I'm nervous about seeing Emily though we haven't really talked much except over text, and I haven't seen her except in a picture or two on facebook. I hear a knock at the door and my mother opens it. I walk out to the hall and hear my mom say "Emily! Oh my god get in here child let me take a look at you! You have turned into a beautiful, young lady!" I feel my heart jump Emily is in my house right down in my foyer and I'm suddenly nervous but I have to keep it together. I see my mom hug Emily. "Mrs. D how have you been? It's so good to see you. How is Jason and Mr. D?" My mom smiles at her "I'm doing fine Emily staying busy with work, but I prefer it that way, Mr. D is doing fine he is out of town right now. Jason is fine working at the law office with Kenneth. Jason and Aria seem to be growing closer as well and you didn't hear this from me but there maybe a wedding in the future. Alison doesn't even know that".

I see Emily shift nervously "where is Ali?" My sweet Emily always thinking of me, and my heart jumped when my name left her lips. Mom smiles "She is upstairs hang on and I will yell for her". I hear mom pause as she speaks again "Emily Ali has really missed you the past few years and I know she is too proud to admit it. I just wanted you to know I want to see Alison happy. All you girls deserve happiness after everything you all went through with Mona". Emily smiles at my mother "Yeah we all do and I have missed Alison too alot". I hear mom moving closer to the steps "ALI SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU". I quickly take one last look at myself in our halfway mirror and come walking downstairs.

I walk down slowly and I see Emily's mouth drop slightly. I smirk when I see her reaction, and I make a mental note to think Hanna later. God I thought she was beautiful before but the past 2 years have been so good to my mermaid. She has filled out her curves in all the right spots and I can tell she is still working out everyday. I feel my mouth drop as I get closer to her and take in the flow effect of Emily. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs and we both are staring at each other. I see Emily blush as her eyes run across my body, and I flash my famous Alison DiLaurentis smirk as I'm trying memorizing every curve on her body. Mom clears her throat and it brings us both back to reality. Emily finally gets out "Ali god I've missed you!" She pulls me into a hug and I just melt in her arms. "I missed you too Emily so much". We stay in that hug for seems like forever before my mom says "Well I will give you two some alone time. Alison come talk to me before you leave". I nod and pull Emily by the hand to my room. I love the way her hand feels in mine, and I interwine her fingers with mine. We get in there and I shut the door.

Emily looks around my room and hands me my coffee. I just sit it on my dresser I don't want coffee right now I want the beautiful brunette that is standing in my room. "Ali your room hasn't changed much at all". I see her look towards my bags "you kept it?" I look over and see she is talking about her swim jacket I stole from her when I slept over at her house one night. "Of course I kept it Em. It smelled like you for the longest time and then when the smell wore off I just started wearing it to feel close to you". She blushes and I smile "Emily I have really missed you and you are looking good today. Those jeans look really good on you and I see you are still working out" I say flirtingly running my eyes over her body trying to memorize every curve. The pair of jeans she is wearing show off her ass so good and her top shows her stomach and I see her abs. She has on a black jacket over it. God I just want to push her against the wall and kiss every part of that beautiful body. "Thanks Ali you look beautiful as ever" Emily says blushing and running her eyes over me but quickly looks away when I notice. I see her blush and I smile. She goes to sit on my bed and I quickly sit down next to her. "So how is school going Ali?" Emily says looking me in my eyes. "It's good Em I almost have my teaching degree and I decided on English". Emily raises an eyebrow then smiles "Okay Ms. DiLaurentis read me something special to you from one of your favorite books".

I walk over and pull _Great Expectations_ from my shelf and sit down on the bed. She looks at the book and blushes. My mermaid hasn't changed much at all. She is still my sweet, caring Emily that I have fallen head over heels in love with. I could stare into those eyes all day long, and never get bored. I finally find my voice and say sweetly looking down at the open page " _I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that can be"_. I see Emily smile and she looks into my eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that I feel like can see past all your faults and look directly at your soul. "Did you get to that part yet Em?" I say flirtingly and flash my signature smirk. We hold our gaze before I feel myself leaning before I can stop myself, but to my surprise Emily leans too. Our faces are inches from each others and our lips meet I feel sparks go off in my head along with tingles all over my body. We start off slow and sweet, but I have wanted Emily for 2 years now, and now that I have tasted her again I want more. I deepen the kiss and press my tongue to her lips. She grants me access immediately and I taste her cherry chap stick. It was sweet like our first kiss in the library so many years ago but it turns into something deeper. Our tongues battle for dominance and I feel Emily trying to push me on the bed.

I lay back and pull her on me. God I love feeling her on me like this. Her full body weight on top of me and god it turns me on so much. She breaks the kiss and attacks my neck. I realize it has been awhile since I have been with someone like this. Everybody I normally went out with never compared to how Emily felt kissing me. The last guy I went home with I was drunk at college party. We kissed and stuff but nothing went farther than that. I have only ever been with one other person other than Emily, and that night was a mistake. We were both drunk and hurt but oh well it happened. Emily is biting on my neck and soothing the places with her tongue. I feel a mark is going to be left there but I don't care "Goddd Emm" I moan out and I feel her smirk into my neck. She goes to raise my shirt over my head and unclasps my bra. She throws my shirt and bra across the room. I feel my boobs come bouncing out and I see Emily's eyes widen as she runs her tongue across her lips. She doesn't go for my breasts though but she comes back to my lips to kiss me. She starts kissing her way down until she reaches my cleavage. She places her hand on my right breast and I feel a shot go straight to my core. "God Emmm pleaseee" and she runs her tongue slowly over my nipple flicking it. I keep pulling her waist towards me trying to get her closer to me. I want to be as close as I can to Emily. God this girl does this to me. I want to flip her over and take control but I can't bring myself too. I feel myself jerk out in pleasure, and I feel a shot go straight to my core. I can't bring myself to make words because she wraps her mouth onto my nipple, and starts biting it and sucking on it making me moan out in ectasty.

"Emmm please don'tt stop" she moves to the other nipple, and latches onto it. She massages my other nipple with her hand and god this feels amazing. Emily is definitely not afraid in bed. She keeps licking and sucking when I feel her hand go past my skirt. I know I should stop her but I can't bring myself too. She kisses her way down my stomach and finally ends up with her face near my opening. She was working her way down when I hear her phone go off on the table next to us. She tries to reach for it but I pull her back. "Let it go to voicemail Em" I breathe out and I try to bring her back up to my lips but she pulls away quickly and stands up next to the bed "Ali this was a mistake. I'm with Paige and last time I checked you are straight. God how do you always end up doing this to me? It's like I go stupid when I'm around you and make horrible decisions!"

I feel my heart crack in my chest at the mention of Paige's name and I quickly get up throwing my bra on. I look at her with tears in my eyes "Em you can't tell me you didn't want this to happen because you did. You were leaning into that kiss the same way I was so don't act like it was my entire fault!" I snap at her and feel tears start forming in my eyes. She glares at me "God if I hadn't of already committed to going on this trip I would back out! I knew it was a mistake to get around you again after all these years! Same old Alison playing with people's emotions like you always have!" She goes to leave but I pull her back towards me, and I see her take one last look at my cleavage as I throw my shirt on. She can't deny she feels something for me at least.

I feel anger rise in me as I turn to her thinking about what she just said. I get right in her face "Emily Catherine Fields How dare you! You know nothing about how I fucking feel! You have been away for two damn years and been stuck up Paige's ass. The girls have barely even talked to you! You know nothing about the way I feel about you Emily! You haven't been back into town an hour and we are already kissing and you wanted more! Don't tell me that you don't have feelings for me anymore because from what I just witnessed and was a part of you do! Did that whole scene not tell you something? Please Em you know as well as I do you still have feelings for me" I say with hurt in my voice.

Emily glares at me for a minute before she looks quickly at the floor and says "Yeah it tells me I'm just as stupid as I was when I was a teenager and so what if I still have feelings for you? It's not like you return them you just play with people emotions, and pull there strings like they are puppets. Alison I don't feelings for you! It was in the heat of the moment. You knew when you read that passage it would snap me back to our first kiss. You planned it! You are still the same manipulative bitch you used to be! You know I'm with Paige!"

I feel the anger rise in me and step right to her face "EMILY THAT IS FUCKED UP! YOU KNOW I HAVE CHANGED! I'M NOT THE SAME GIRL WHO DENIED YOU IN THE LOCKER ROOM SO MANY YEARS AGO AND YEAH YOUR WITH PIGSKIN ALRIGHT THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME AND WHEN YOU SAW ME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2 YEARS YOUR MOUTH DROPPED! YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF ALL YOU WANT EMILY!" I heard the venom in my voice as I yelled and I hate yelling at Emily.

I see anger spread across her face "FUCK YOU ALISON! AND PIGSKIN?! REALLY?! YEAH YOU HAVE REALLY CHANGED ALL RIGHT! I LOVE PAIGE AND WANT TO BE WITH HER BESIDES LAST I CHECKED YOU LIKE BOYS REMEMBER! YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION ALISON DO YOU HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS FOR ME OR NOT? BUT I GUESS I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION BECAUSE AS USUAL YOU ARE THE SAME MANIPULATIVE BITCH YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN! YOUR SO FUCKING FULL OF YOURSELF! I CAN TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU AND MY MOUTH DID NOT DROP WHEN I SAW YOU" I was getting ready to say something when my phone rings.

I look down and see its Hanna. "Hey Han what's up?" I say quickly trying to hold back tears and I turn away from Emily. "Are you hookers ready or what? We are out here ready to roll and hurry Alison Spencer is having a meltdown because we are running late". I hang up the phone and turn around to see Emily gone. I quickly compose myself, grab my bags and walk to the stairs I hear Emily say goodbye to my mother and slam our front door. I walk downstairs and sit my bags by the door. I walk into the kitchen and see mom standing by the window "Mom we are leaving" but I look to her and I see tears running down her face. "Mom are you okay?" I walk over to her and she turns and grabs me into a powerful hug. "Alison just please promise me that no matter what happens that you will always be my daughter".

Mom is never this emotional at least she didn't used to be. "Mom I promise but nothing is going to happen we are just going on a road trip" I say laughing and hugging her back. She breaks the hug and looks me in the eye. She places her hand on my check "My precious baby girl! You are so beautiful! Never forget I love you!" Okay what is going on my mother is never this emotional. She must have read my face "Sorry just a little over emotional is all I mean it isn't every day that your daughter turns 21. Anyways enjoy your birthday and when Jason comes to visit Aria this weekend I will send your present okay?" She kisses my forehead and I nod "okay mom I love you but are you sure you're okay?" I feel like she is hiding something from me. Mom takes a deep breathe "yeah baby girl I'm fine but go on you know how Spencer is" she says laughing wiping the tears from her face. I chuckle and I look at the clock 2:00 pm. I go to leave but mom grabs my arm "once last thing Alison if you want to be with Emily you need to tell her okay? If you think it is love you need to admit it to her. I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you. Its love Alison and I know you are stubborn but if you want Emily you better say something before she ends up with someone else".

I look at my mother funny before I say "how did you know?" She smiles "A mother always knows when her child is in love Alison. I may not have always been the best mother to you but I know you in your bones". I smile at her and give her one last hug before I nod and head out the door. Cece stops me right as I closed the door "I will see you this weekend! Wherever yall end up we are celebrating your birthday the right way. I can't believe my best friend is turning 21 at midnight and I won't be there to have a drink with you" she says smiling. I give her a half hearted smile "Thanks Ce".

I know she can tell I'm upset "Okay out with it what happened? Americano comes out the house ready to spit fire and you come out like the little kid that lost her balloon so what happened?" "We kissed Ce plus did other things, but it didn't get very far. God it was amazing but I didn't get a chance to tell her how I felt. I was going to but we got into a fight. A big fight and she says she wants Paige. There is nothing I can do about it. She thinks I'm still toying with her and that I haven't changed. She actually used the word manipulative bitch to describe me". Cece face shows anger and I know she wants to go say something to Emily but I stop her "Ce let it go. She has every right to think that look at all the bullshit I put her and the girls through all because I was a monster when I was younger".

I feel tears running down my face and Cece just grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "Americano and you are destined to be together like Hanna and I so just keep your head up Ali! You knew it wasn't going to be easy so put on that Ali D game face! Americano just needs to see you are sincere with your feelings Alison, and that you love her. Both of you are stubborn as hell and you both don't want to admit that each of you has that much power over you. That you both would do anything for each other, and you know I'm right. Emily has always been your weakness, and you have always been Emily's kryptonite. You have never had a steady relationship with anyone and you always make up excuses why it doesn't work but you know the reason. That reason is standing on the other side of the house talking to Pigskin! Now what are you going to do about it Alison? Run away from your feelings like you always do or are you going to stand up and take what is yours!" Cece says with determination and confidence. I smile and hug her again "Thanks Ce I needed that pep talk. You always know what to say to get me into prospective. Now get your ass to wherever we are this weekend and we are going to get fucked up".

She just laughs "It's what I'm here for Ali! You know Hanna and I ship Emison hard! Now go before Hastings kills me for holding yall up". I go to walk away from her before I turn around "Emison" I say with a smirk. "It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Now go make it happen Alison and get in that car before Spencer eats my soul" Cece says with a smile and pushes me lightly to the car. I throw my bags in the back of Spencer's car and walk to get in. I see Jason kissing Aria, Cece kisses Hanna, and Toby kisses Spencer. I just roll my eyes and get in the car slamming the door. "What's wrong with her?" Hanna asks. "Let's just say she is irritated baby okay? I will tell you later" Cece says. Spencer pushes Toby off of her and says "Alright let's go guys and Toby remember you guys are coming this weekend so we can celebrate Alison's 21st birthday". Toby smiles and gives Spencer one last kiss before breaking it and saying "Yes mam Ms. Hastings just let us know where you are. I know you said something about starting in Maine first and then hitting New York this weekend". I hate seeing this whole scene through the open window and I feel jealousy rising in me and I know I shouldn't. All my friends are happy with their significant others, but I just want Emily to realize we belong with each other.

Everybody says their last goodbyes and goes to get in the car. Emily was talking to Paige on the phone walking down the stairs of my porch, and I hear her say "I Love you too, and you can come to see me this weekend. Toby and them are coming to where we are to celebrate Ali's birthday". I see Emily's face contort with anger when listening to Paige on the other end of the phone. "Paige I told you not too worry about that! She means nothing more than a friend to me! Now I have to go I will text you". I feel my heart break at hearing Emily's words. I see her hang up the phone, and she walks over to the car. I see the backseat door open and see Aria and Emily standing there.

Emily rolls her eyes and Aria just smiles "Ali its great to see you! When did you sneak into the car?" I go to say something but get interrupted by Emily "I wanted the window seat" she snaps. I roll my eyes "God knows I wouldn't want to piss you off here you go". I open my door and walk around the car. Aria looks at me funny before Emily walks around to the other side. "I wanted the other window seat being in the middle makes me sick" Aria says. Great! I have to sit next to Emily and act like everything with us is all sunshine and rainbows when it's not but Cece is right. It's time to bring back out the Ali D game face and win the woman I love back from Pigskin. "Okay Aria that's fine" and I get in. Emily looks at me surprised "WH-what are you doing?" I can tell she is nervous to be around me and I just smirk "Well I thought it would be obvious? I'm sitting down".

I can tell she is holding back a smile but it comes out just a little. "Okay guys everybody in?! We are behind bad!" Spencer says getting into the car, and buckling her seatbelt. "Hello to you to Spencer" I say smartly. She just laughs "there will be time for catching up when we are on the road. Everybody buckle up and get ready for the craziest road trip ever!" Spencer says smiling back at us then looks out the window "HANNA OLIVIA MARIN GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S MOUTH AND GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR!" Spencer yells. Hanna finally breaks her kiss with Cece, but Cece grabs her ass and looks at Spencer "Always the buzz kill Hastings! You got to admit she has a nice ass I personally love it!" Cece says looking at Hanna's butt before Hanna hops in the front seat. "CE baby! They don't want to hear about our sex life even though our sex life is better than anyone else is in this car!" Hanna says laughing. "Cece I will run over you if you don't move" Spencer says looking at her. "Alright Hastings I'm moving" and I see Cece lean into the window giving Hanna one last kiss. She breaks the kiss and says "Now you guys go and have fun! Be careful and let us know where you end up so we can celebrate my best friends 21st birthday by getting wasted! Also another great thing is that I can come and fuck the shit out of my girlfriend". Hanna blushes, and the rest of us just roll our eyes before I speak up "You too make me sick sometimes. I love you but damn keep your sex life your business".

Cece just smirks at me "Jealously isn't becoming on a young face Alison. It's not my fault you're not getting any". I glare at Cece before she backs away from the car and Spencer pulls away from my house. "Let's get this road trip started" and Spencer turns on the radio. " _Cause you may hate me but it Ain't No Lie Baby Bye Bye Bye"_. "Oh hot damn I love this song" Hanna says turning it up as we all laugh and sing along to the radio laughing.

 **Jessica's POV**

I see the girls pull out the driveway and hear them laughing. It's so good to see them back together and laughing it really warms my heart. I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to let Alison go but I know she has too. She has to go and face her destiny but I can't help but to worry. Rumpelstiltskin brought Alison to me about 9 years ago with explicit instructions to make sure she was kept safe. He wiped her memory of her mother, her past, and Storybrooke. Alison had thought I had given birth to her and that she was always mine. Rumpel gave me a potion so Jason and Ken would think the same thing as well. Only I knew the truth and it has been so hard to keep it from Alison. I had tried my best to keep Alison on a good path but I have never been good at guiding someone to be a good person. I guided Alison in the wrong direction a few times and she started changing; bullying people, and manipulating them with secrets. One person got tired of the bullying, Mona Vanderwal; she pulled her bullshit and had forced Alison to fake her own death.

I was so heartbroken when I called Rumpelstiltskin but for him only to tell me she was alive, but someone was threatening her. That same person would be threatening the other girls soon enough as well and for me to try to help them without raising suspicion. I knew who I needed to go to for help and I had called Cece Drake right after I got off the phone with Rumpelstiltskin. Cece was shocked to hear Alison was alive but was more than willing to put herself in harms way to help Alison come home and to help the other girls. We finally managed to get Alison back home, but Mona was still terrorizing them but Alison had survived it all along with the other girls and became stronger for it.

I sigh and pull out my phone and dial Rumpelstiltskin number and it rings twice before he picks up "Hello Deary! It's really good to hear from you. Is all going according to plan?" "Rumpelstiltskin I have done as you asked and guided Alison the best way I could. I know that I haven't been the best at it, but she has made it this far". I hear him laugh "she didn't always stay on the good path Deary". "Rumpel you and I both know that good and evil isn't always black and white besides I did a better job raising her then the Evil Queen ever could have done!"

There is silence on the phone for a second before I speak again "She is on her way Rumpel and I trust that you will ensure her safety?" "Yes deary I will ensure Alison's safety but are the others with her?" "Yes Rumpel they just left for their cross country road trip and before you ask yes your daughter is with them. Alison will turn 21 at midnight". I hear him pause a minute at the mention of his daughter "How is my daughter doing Jessica? What of Alison and Emily? Have they finally admitted that they are in love to each other?" I feel myself hesitate but say "Rumpel you daughter is fine, but she has darkness in her as well. She is extremely bright and driven woman but I see your darkness in her. She reminds me so much of her mother though". I hear him laugh "I figured she would have my darkness in her and that's what I was counting on. Belle always wanted the best for her, and I'm excited to see them reunite. They were always closer than we were anyways".

He pauses and I continue "Rumpel Alison hasn't admitted to Emily she has feelings for her yet. Alison has always been stubborn and Emily matches her stubbornness. It is crazy how much you can tell they belong together". Rumpel coughs before speaking "They have to get together. That true love is the key to Alison beating Cora, and the other child. All of these girls are connected to this mess but the main ones are Hanna, and Emily connected to the prophecy". He pauses before he says "Spencer and Aria part will come later". I know it is hard for him to mention his daughter but he continues "I will just have to push Alison and Emily together even if it means using extreme means to do so" Rumpel says.

I sit there silent for a second before I yell "RUMPEL I SWEAR IF YOU HURT ANY OF THEM" but he interrupts me "Deary I assure you that I will only do what is necessary to ensure that Alison can survive what is ahead of her. I must prepare for their arrival Jessica. I will keep you apprised of what transpires here and don't worry Deary everything will be fine. Alison will probably want you to come to Storybrooke at some point, but Jessica if you come here you will be in danger. Cora and the other child will want to use you as leverage against Alison. Not to mention Regina will probably be after you as well, but I will leave that choice up to you."

I feel anger surge through me "IF MY DAUGHTER WANTS ME THERE I WILL BE THERE. I'M NOT A COWARD LIKE YOU RUMPEL AND IF MY DAUGHTER NEEDS ME I'M THERE IN A HEARTBEAT! LET REGINA TRY TO HURT ME SHE WILL SEE I CAN BE PRETTY EVIL MYSELF WHEN NEED BE" I yell. He just laughs before speaking "I'm sure you can be Jessica. I have seen some of the things you are capable of, but answer me a question really quick". I sigh "Okay what is the question Rumpel". He takes a deep breath "Are Toby and the others coming here as well?" I hear venom in his voice. "Cece told me that Toby, Jason, Her, and Paige, Emily's girlfriend, were coming up this weekend to where ever they end up but what do they have to do with any of this?"

Rumpel stays silent for a minute before he speaks "Jason has nothing to do with it other than being Alison's brother but he will be in danger while he is here just like you would be". I interrupt him "Jason can take care of himself. He has battled with addiction problems his whole life, and I know he is strong enough to handle this but what about the others?" He continues on "Paige I believe has been in contact with the other child, and has been intentionally keeping the other girls away from Emily to make her weak and vulnerable. We need Jason to not bring Paige when he comes. It will at least give us some time to prepare, and it keeps Emily away from her. Paige is being played and doesn't even know it".

I take a deep breath I have always loved Emily like she is family. I love all of these girls like they were my own daughters. "Why didn't you mention this information earlier Rumpel?" I snap hatefully. "I'm not sure that it is true Jessica, but I am assuming that is what is happening with everything you have told me in previous conversations". I sigh "Okay Rumpel what about Cece and Toby?" The line remains silent before he speaks "Hanna is going to need Cece with her. Hanna is going to need love when she finds out how she fits into all this, and Cece I recently found out is from my land as well only she isn't from the Enchanted Forest. Hanna isn't from the Enchanted Forest originally but she did end up there". I breathe deeply "How's Cece connected to all of this? Hanna loves Cece with all of her heart. I believe they are True loves, but Rumpel why is Hanna going to need Cece? Is Hanna going to be needing love?" Rumpel laughs "Let's just say Hanna has a _wicked_ past just as Cece has an _icy_ past". I hear him put emphasis on both wicked and icy before I speak "Okay then what about Toby?"

With the mention of Toby I hear him shift uncomfortably over the phone before he speaks "Spencer will need Toby here and that's all I can say about it". "Fine Rumpel but I swear if any of these girls end up hurt or dead I'm coming for you understand?" He laughs "Deary please don't insult me. I'm the dark one and I'm immortal". He hangs up and I sigh looking out the window hoping that I just didn't send my daughter and her friends to their demise.


	3. Chapter 3:The Birth

**Chapter 3: The Birth**

 **Emily's POV**

God the past few hours have been a blur to me. When I first saw Alison for the first time in 2 years my mouth dropped as much as I don't want to admit it. She was just as beautiful as I remember actually she was more beautiful. The past two years have done Alison so well. She had developed perfectly. Her curves had formed perfectly and god she was like an angel standing on those steps. I couldn't help but just stand there and stare into those eyes. Those eyes I could still drown myself in and not care whether I live or die. Her blonde hair still in those loose curls, those lips were so plump and they were taunting me to just push Alison against the wall and kiss her senseless.

When she led me to her room by her hand I had felt like a teenager again and got butterflies when her fingers intertwined with mine. I couldn't help but steal a look at her ass when she is walking me up the stairs. That skirt she had on hugged her ass perfectly and I wanted to just cup that ass as I kissed it. When she read from _Great Expectations_ and read the exact same passage she read before our first kiss my heart melted. I keep replaying the memory of what just happened in her room in my head. She was so beautiful and I couldn't deny myself anymore. I felt like I was possessed but I didn't care. She must have felt it too because we both leaned at the same time, and kissed. I felt sparks shoot through my lips and body when she kissed me.

God she is just intoxicating as I remember and her smell is the same vanilla scent, and it is like an aphrodisiac to me. I couldn't deny myself anymore I wanted more of Alison DiLaurentis. I felt myself pushing her to the bed, and god I remember this bed. We had one of my favorite memories in this bed that fateful night a few years ago. Alison leans back on the bed, and pulls me on top of her. God the feeling of having Alison below me sends a shot straight to my core. I feel myself growing wetter by the minute, and I break the kiss to attack her neck. I have learned a lot more since our last time in this bed. I bite down on her neck and soothe the bites with my tongue. "Goddd Emm" I hear Alison moan out and I didn't think it was possible but I got more aroused by that moan. It sounded like music to my ears, and I felt myself smirk because I caused it.

I raise Alison up only to pull her shirt over her head, and I quickly move to unclasp her bra. Her breasts come bouncing out and I felt my tongue run across my lips. I want to taste those beautiful breasts so bad in my mouth again and I want to bite on those erect nipples sucking on them making her moan my name with each swipe of my tongue. I threw the shirt and bra across the room, and immediately went right back to Alison's lips. She kept grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to her but I broke the kiss only to start trailing kisses from her lips to her neck and down to the beautiful cleavage of Alison. I take my hands and grab her right breast and I felt goose bumps run up my arms and all over her body. I feel Alison shift slightly urging me on, and I lowered my mouth to her breast. I run my tongue over her nipple flicking it earning a "Goddd Emmmm Pleaseee" I feel her jerk out in pleasure and I can't help myself I say with a smirk "is someone a little excited?" I don't let her try to answer the question because I can see it in her eyes she wouldn't be able too. I lower my mouth back onto her nipple and start biting and sucking on it like I was sucking on a lollipop.

I hear Alison moan out in ecstasy "Emmmm pleaseeee don'ttt stoppp" and I can't help but be proud of myself. I move to the other nipple and latch myself onto it getting high off of the taste of Alison. I'm like an addict with her I can't stop, and I taste vanilla in my mouth as I keep sucking and biting earning moans from Alison. As I suck on the nipple I use my other hand to massage the other nipple and run it through my fingers pinching it. I feel Ali jerk under me, and I know it is time to move a little lower. I know I should stop, but I can't bring myself too.

I kiss a trail of kisses down here stomach and crawl my way down between her legs. I feel Alison's breath hitch in her neck and I reach up here skirt and move her thong to run my fingers into her wet folds. "Mhhmmm Emmmm" god that moan she released it sounds like music to my ears. I was getting ready to take off that skirt when my phone starts ringing on the table next to us. I go to reach for it, and I see Paige's name flash across the screen before Alison pulled my face back to hers. "Let it go to voicemail Em" and she tried to pull me back to her lips. That phone call finally woke me up from this beautiful nightmare, and I knew I had fucked up. Alison looks disappointed and my heart told me to get back on her. Claim that beautiful angel as mine, but my head was screaming she is toying with you again you dumbass. Think about it she read the passage from Great Expectations she planned this, and you know it. Your with Paige, and happy or at least you think your happy.

I feel myself agreeing with my head. I can't allow myself to get heartbroken again because Alison DiLaurentis. She has always had this power over me and as much as I wanted to hate it I can't. "Em? Hello earth to Emily?! Damn girl who you thinking about it" Hanna says laughing. I feel myself get pulled from the memory, and I try to play it off "Nothing Hanna just thinking is all but what did you ask?" Hanna just laughs "I asked you how you and Paige are?" I see Alison shift in the middle uncomfortably and look directly at me. "Umm we are good I guess. She really didn't want me coming on this trip but I needed to have some time with my long lost friends. How come you guys haven't called or texted me?"

I see Hanna look at me funny "Hey I call you all the time it's not my fault you don't answer" Hanna snaps. I feel myself grow angry "Well you're the only one I hear from on a regular basis. Any of you care to explain why Hanna is the only one I hear from on a regular basis and that's normally only once a month" I snap. They all look at me except for Spencer who is driving but she speaks up "Em we have all called you and texted you but you rarely respond. If you do respond it's normally only with a short I'm fine or something on text. My favorite one was when I called you, you didn't answer and then I get on facebook only to see you are active" Spencer snaps. "Yeah Em you did the same thing to me the other day as well. I try calling you more than once a month, but you rarely answer. When you do Paige always makes you get off the phone normally around 5 or 10 minutes into the conversation" Hanna says.

Alison gets an angry look on her face before she speaks "Yeah I try calling you all the time but I figured you were just ignoring me. I mean god forbid any of us interrupt your precious alone time with Paige" Alison says rolling her eyes. The car enters a moment of awkward silence at Alison's comment before I cough and go to speak with a surprised look at all of them "Guys you really haven't tried to talk to me since we all left Rosewood. I mean I normally get calls from you guys on my birthday, but after that it is like 4 months before I hear from any of you except Hanna". I finally turn my face to Alison and glare at her before I say "And Paige has nothing to do with me not answering my phone for you Alison trust me we aren't hurting for alone time! We have alone time every night and every morning" I snap.

I see fire spring up in Alison's eyes before she turns her gaze to the floor reaching in her purse. Aria breaks the awkward silence and chimes in "Em I told you I had been having issues getting a hold of you and so have they. Remember that day when I caught you in town and you told me about". I feel my eyes widen and try to stop her from saying it but it's too late. "Finding the ring Paige bought" and I see everybody in the car's head snap back at me. "What?! Em when were you going to tell us that Paige popped the question to you?!" Spencer snaps laughing. I see Alison drop her head and I think I see tears forming in her eyes but I'm not sure. I hear Hanna speak up quickly "I actually knew" and I see Spencer turn her head to her passengers seat "that's funny you never mentioned it to me when we talked last week". Hanna looks down at the floor "I didn't think Emily would want me stealing her thunder" Hanna snaps at Spencer.

"Well are congratulations in order Em?" Spencer says smiling and turning her gaze back to the road. I see Alison reach into her purse and grab her iPod. "Spence I will take the next shift driving okay? I'm going to get some sleep" Alison snaps looking hurtfully at Spencer. Spencer nods and I see Hanna shoot Alison a sympathetic look but before she puts her ear buds in I say "Paige hasn't asked me yet Spence. Even if she does I don't know if she is the one or not yet you know". I see Hanna smile from ear to ear along with Spencer and Aria "well that's understandable you want to be sure that Paige is who you really want to spend the rest of your life with but I have always thought Paige and you just wasn't right but it's none of my business" says Spencer. "I disagree I think Emily and Paige make a cute couple, but if Emily doesn't want her or thinks there is someone out there better for her I agree with her decision" says Aria. Alison shoots Aria a glare before I see her just put her ear buds in and fall back in the middle of the seat with an annoyed look on her face. "Yeah I just don't think Paige is the one but she might be. I need more time to figure out what I want to do, but I do love Paige" I say quickly.

Hanna and Spencer share a look before Spencer turns up the radio. I sigh and look out the window while Spencer, Aria, and Hanna sing along to the radio. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out my jean pocket.

 **From: Aria**

Sorry Em I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out I didn't want you getting interrogated like that but Em don't let the girls influence you if you want to ask Paige to marry you do it, but I think you still have feelings for a certain blonde that is sitting in the middle. If you still have feelings for Alison you should try telling her again!

I hit the reply button.

 **To: Aria**

Its okay they would have found out one way or another and yeah I'm not going to let them influence my decision but that certain blonde definitely is. I keep thinking about her and I don't know why. I know I still have feelings for her Aria but she stills plays her games and what if I do tell her and she rejects me again? How can I trust her?

I wait a few minutes and feel my phone vibrate.

 **From: Aria**

You won't know till you try Em! If you still have feelings for her you need to tell her. I personally think Alison has changed and she doesn't play games anymore Em I promise you that. Jason said she was really doing better, but was miserable since we left. When Alison gets a phone call from one of us she is happier, but Jason said he thinks the one person she wanted to call hadn't called. She wants you Emily and you need to give her a chance. You deserve happiness and so does she. Love is a leap of faith Em you know that, and as far as trust none of us have been totally truthful our entire lives. Everybody deserves a real second chance.

I just nod to her and look out the window. I know I still have feelings for Alison but I just don't want rejected again or have my trust misplaced again. I feel a small weight on my shoulder and turn to see Alison asleep. God even asleep she is beautiful. She looks like an angel and I feel her arms wrap around my stomach. I raise my arm and she falls into my chest. God She is so beautiful I can't help to stare at her. She snuggles into my chest and I can't help but smile. I ran my fingers through her hair, and just stare intently at her.

She has the cutest sleep look her mouth hangs slightly open and she loves cuddling when she is asleep. It was always one reason I loved staying with her when we were younger. Alison always cuddled with me close and I just loved wrapping my arms around her. It always felt right and the feeling of Alison against my body always made me feel light headed, but that is how Alison makes me feel everyday. Before I could stop myself I place a kiss on her forehead and her eyes snap open. I know I look scared but Alison just smirks at me, and snuggles deeper into my chest before returning her gaze to me. God those eyes I could literally fall asleep and wake up to those eyes every morning, but I doubt that would ever happen. I see her gazing at me in the eyes before she grabs my shirt and pulls me down. I hesitate but she keeps pulling my shirt until my ear is near her mouth "Em does it bother you that I'm sleeping on your shoulder because if it does I'll move" and I shake my head at her. I wrap my arm around her and watch her fall further into sleep. God she is so beautiful, and it is so easy to fall back into my pattern with her.

I couldn't deny it anymore. I know what I want and what I want is Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. I have wanted her for my whole life and why I kept fighting my heart is beyond me. I know one thing her birthday is in like 7 hours and I want her to get the best birthday present ever. I lay my head onto of hers and fall asleep with the feeling of her arms around my waist and her head on my chest.

 **Alison's POV**

 ***Dream Sequence***

 _I'm standing outside in a field and look over and see a young girl with black hair riding a horse. She has on a baby blue riding coat. I see an older gentleman watching her, and I stare at him intently. I feel like I have seen him before but oh well. I see the girl hop off the horse smiling and walk up to the older gentleman. "That's beautiful sweetheart" and he leans down and kisses her on the check. "Thank you daddy" but I see both of_ _their demeanors' change when an older woman walks up wearing a purple dress with a black cloak covering it. A man carrying a saddle follows her with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Beautiful? I would hardly call that beautiful" She snaps at the man. "You didn't like it mother? The girl asks with doubt in her voice. "You ride like a man. Regina a lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle". "I was just having fun" Regina says chuckling and petting her horse. "Well you're getting a little old for fun Regina. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner" the lady says smartly._

" _Cora please leave her alone" the older man says. "STOP CODDLING HER HENRY! SHE IS BECOMING AN OLD MAID" Cora snaps. Okay what is this old lady smoking? Regina looks around my age! Who is she calling old? Cora continues "All of the girls your age are already married and I had such High hopes". The man carrying the saddle speaks and walks towards_ _Regina "My lady_ _perhaps this saddle might" but Regina interrupts him "I'm done riding for the day and don't ever interrupt my mother and I again" Regina snaps passing him the reins of the horse. The man looks back hurt at Regina before guiding the horse back towards the stables._

 _Regina is playing with the footholds she has in her hand before looking to her mother "Why must you always criticize me?" Regina asks questioning. "Oh I'm not criticizing you Regina. I'm helping you" Cora says smiling. Regina looks confused and angry but just turns to walk off. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" Cora snaps raising one hand. "Oh" Regina gasps and I see Regina start hovering in the air. Henry goes to stop Cora, but she shoots him a go to hell look. "MOTHER!? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU USE MAGIC" Regina yells._ _I see her floating into the air towards Cora hovering in front of her mother. Cora just laughs "And I don't like insolence. I will stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter". I see Henry look at Cora questioningly before Regina stammers out "why can't I just be myself". Cora looks up at her "because you can be so much more if you would just let me help you". Regina looks back down at her angrily "I don't care about status! I just want to be" but Regina didn't get to finish. I see Cora roll her eyes and move her fingers like she was gripping something. Regina slowly raises in the air and the straps that she was carrying slowly wrap and tighten around her body. "Cora please!" Henry begs out. I look to see Regina with a look of terror on her face. "Please I'll be good" Regina whispers out and I can tell she wants to cry. This woman is a fucking psychopath and it's her mother. Cora slowly brings Regina down to the ground while the straps release and fall to the ground. Cora looks at Regina and smiles triumphantly "Excellent! That's all I wanted to hear"._

 _I see Regina face turn to fear and she quickly looks at both her father and mother before_ _running into up to what looks like the stables. I quickly follow her taking one last glance at Cora and Henry. I feel really bad for this girl. She has a fucking psychopath for a mother and her father is too much of a pussy to help her, but in his defense I would be scared of Cora too if I had to face her. When I arrive at the stables I see Regina trying to catch her breath and stumbling around in a circle. The boy that took her horse away is there brushing it. Regina looks at him sadly and speaks "Daniel". She walks up to about halfway from where he is at "I'm sorry I snapped at you". He walks away from the horse and drops the brush he was using "It's okay you'll just have to find some way to make it up to me" and he meets her. They look at each other before they kiss passionately._ Okay I didn't see that one coming at all but regardless they both look so happy. I wonder if that's how Emily and I look when we kiss? They agree to meet later that day and the scene changes.

 _I'm standing on a hill and see Daniel waiting by a tree. I see Regina riding up on a horse and smiling when she sees Daniel waiting. She hops off the horse and runs towards him kissing him and laughing. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck. My god these two are in love. Daniel breaks the kiss "I thought we could take a ride to firefly hill. We could make it there by sundown and maybe have a picnic" but Regina interrupts looking nervous and chuckling a bit "I can't. I have to be back in an hour. Tea time, a lady never misses her tea time". She stares at the ground, and Daniel removes his hands from her and turns walking away. He shakes his head "This is absurd! Stealing kisses between lunch and tea. When are you going to tell your parents about us?" He asks and I can tell he is irritated._

 _Regina walks towards him and grabs his shoulders but they slide down to meet his hands "It's not my parents it's her" she smiles at him nervously. "I don't_ _understand so I work in the stables. She, herself, started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she of all people understand?" Regina looks at him "She does but she thinks ones trajectory needs keep moving up" but she stops. Daniel looks her in the eyes "and I'm down" and he walks away from Regina towards the tree. Regina follows him "She believes that Daniel I know better" and she pushes him against the tree. He regains his balance before meeting her gaze and saying forcefully "Regina tell her! She will get over it what can she do?" I see Regina look away to the open field nervously and I know what she is thinking._

 _That scene I witnessed moments earlier is playing in my head. "Have you not seen her magic? The real question is what can't she do" she says looking up at him scared. He looks her in the eye and grabs her hands "who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything". She has her hand on his_ _check and they are inches away from each other. They were about to kiss when I hear "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I jump because it startled me but I see Regina jump back from Daniel "Someone is here". I follow her gaze to see a little girl on a runaway horse. I see Regina jump on her horse and take off. The scene changes._

 _I'm in the clearing I see Regina pull the girl to the safety of her horse. Damn Regina is like wonder woman she can do it all. She stops her horse and the little girl falls off of it crying. She jumps off quickly "It's okay dear your safe". The girl looks to Regina and you can tell she is scared "you saved my life!" Regina looks down at her worried "Are you okay?" The little girl touches her coat and catches her breath "Yes but I will never ride again". Regina bends down and smiles at the girl "Nonsense the only way to overcome_ _fear is to face it, to get back_ _on that horse as soon as possible". The girl smiles "Thank you" but Regina interrupts her "Regina". The girl looks at her and says "I'm Snow, Snow White". Wait?! What?! This little girl is Snow White. This is getting weirder and weirder but oh well the scene changes again._

 _I'm standing in a room of a big castle and I see Regina checking herself out in the mirror. She still had on her riding jacket, her pants; her hair is up in a French braid and riding boots. She turned to leave but her mother comes in "No this won't do". I see Cora wave her hands and Regina is engulfed in purple smoke "What are you doing" Regina asks confused. The purple smoke lifts and I see Regina reappear in a baby blue dress with white trimming towards her cleavage. Her hair is down and she looks beautiful. Her mother comes walking up to her "we have a guest he will be here any moment". Regina tries to push her_ _mother's hands away_ from _her face "I can't. I have a riding lesson with Daniel". Her mother smiles big at her "Well that's been cancelled now smile. We don't want to disappoint him". Regina looks confused "Disappoint who?" Her mother just smiles "The king". Regina eyes widen and she looks surprised "the king?! Why is the king coming?" Cora grabs Regina's arm still smiling at her "because you finally done something right. That little girl you saved is the king's daughter". I hear Regina gasp and they walk towards the opening of the room. I see guards getting lead into a room by Regina's father and an older looking gentleman wearing a crown on his head._

" _Is that her?" he asks. Henry speaks up "Regina honey this is Snow White's father" I see Cora bowing and she shoots Regina a look. Regina goes to bow but the king shouts "No! It's I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life and there is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor to meet you" and he bows in front of Regina. I see Regina smiling and taking it_ _all in for a_ _minute and she should take it in. If a king was bowing in front of me I would but Cora pulls her from her thoughts "Regina dear the king said he was honored to meet you say something" she snaps. I look behind the king and see one of his guards carrying a box but I turn my attention back to Regina "The honor is mine" she says smiling. The king smiles and looks between the both of them but keeps his gaze on Cora. "Regina you are quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago and since then I have scoured the land looking for a wife but haven't found one that ever took an interest in my daughter till now"._

 _He turns and the guard opens the box and he grabs the ring. Regina looks scared, nervous, and surprised as the king bends down on one knee in front of her "Regina will you marry me?" I can tell she is desperately trying to find a way out of this somehow but Cora speaks_ _up before Regina can_ _"Yes" and Regina looks at her horrified._

 _The scene changes I'm in the stables and I see Regina swing the doors open "Daniel! Daniel!" I see him emerge from a side room looking worried "what is it?" Regina just engulfs him in a big hug and stands there holding him for a few minutes before she breaks it with tears in her eyes "Marry me". She has tears in her eyes and I see Daniel look at her confused. "Regina what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?" Regina grabs his arms and says "No! And Now I can't ever tell her she won't understand! That girl I saved was the king's daughter and now he has proposed to me" Regina says crying. Daniel looks shocked "what?" Regina turns away from him "My mother accepted!" Regina pauses for a minute to calm down and I hear her say "the only way out is to run"._

 _She turns around to Daniel and walks towards him "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to start a family, and for us to never come back". She has tears running down her face and I feel tears running down mine. Daniel grabs her hands "Regina do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from life as queen". Regina brings her hands to his face "Being queen means nothing to me! Daniel all I care about is you". They kiss deeply but Daniel breaks it and I still see the tears in Regina's eyes "then if I am to Marry you I must do this properly" and he walks over to a saddle and rips off one of the gold rings. Regina gasps and I can't help but smile. It wouldn't matter to Regina if that was a ring of hay or a solid gold band she loved Daniel._

 _That is how I feel about Emily. I don't care if we would have to live in this stable as long as we were together. Daniel slips the ring on Regina's finger and she smiles at him. She kisses him deeply before they hear a noise. They turn around to see_ _Snow White carrying a saddle. "Snow dear what are you doing?" Regina asks nervously. "You said to get back on the horse and what are you doing with him? Snow asks with tears running down her face. "Snow I can explain" but Snow doesn't wait instead she takes off running out of the barn. It took a minute for it to register in Regina's head "No. SNOW! SNOW!" and she took off running out the stables with me closely behind her. I see Snow a little bit ahead of us and I hear Regina still calling after her. Snow falls down and we finally catch up to her. "Snow are you okay?" Regina asks dropping to her knees next to snow._

 _Snow sits up " .No. Why were you kissing that man in the stables? You're to marry my father; you're to be my mother". Regina grabs Snow and wipes her tears from her face "Snow listen to me! King Leopold, your father, is a kind and descent man but I don't love him". Snow looks taken back for a second "I don't understand. Why not?" Regina just shakes her head "love doesn't work that way. Love, True Love, is magic, and no just any magic_ _but the most powerful magic of all. Its creates happiness". Snow gazes into Regina's eyes "and that man in the stables you love him?" Regina looks right back at Snow "with all my heart". Snow just smiles "then you must marry him" and Regina laughs. Snow stands up quickly "I will go tell father right away" but Regina grabs her "No! No! No! No! You can't" she says quickly. Snow looks at her confused "why not? Surely he will understand". Regina looks worried "Perhaps but not everyone will. My mother, for one, she will stand in the way"._

 _Snow tilts her head "That's why you're running". Regina looks back at her "It's the only way our love can survive Snow do you know what a secret is?" I see Snow nod and Regina continues "if you really truly want to help me then what you saw and what I told you you must keep it a secret can you do that?" Snow nods "I think so". Regina looks "I need you to be certain! Above all keep this secret especially from my mother got it?" Snow looks and smiles "Yeah I can do that" and she hugs Regina. I_ _have a bad feeling about this but shake it off. The scene changes_.

 _I see Snow looking at a flower. She goes to touch it, and I see Cora enter the room. "Be careful sweetheart flowers are delicate". I see Snow have fear in her eyes before Cora speaks up "Oh don't worry my dear you have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you". She takes snow to the couch and they sit. "You and Regina seem to be growing closer. I wish Regina and I had a relationship like that. Lately Regina has been pushing me away, and I just don't want to run out of time like what happened with your mother"._

 _Oh shit here it goes Cora knows exactly what she is doing making Snow think she wants to grow closer to Regina. "Then let her marry who she loves". Fuck there it went "Excuse me?" Cora says acting surprised. "Don't make her marry my father. Let her marry the man she loves Daniel, She is running away tonight because she thinks_ _you won't support her and you guys can be closer again". I see Cora smile evilly at Snow "Let's keep this between us Snow okay? And Thank you so much now go get washed up for supper". I hit myself in the head this isn't going to end well and the scene changes._

 _I see Daniel and Regina get away into the night instead of meeting at the stables they met on the hill. I see Cora looking around the stables, and sounding the alarm that Regina had been kidnapped in the dead of night. The scene changes again and I'm in an old looking cabin that isn't very big at all. It looks like it only has one room, and I see the door open. Daniel comes out first helping a very pregnant Regina, and it looks like she is going into labor. "Daniel is Zelena on her way?" Regina says through gritted teeth and I know she is in pain. Daniel lays her on the bed and there is a knock at the door "I believe that is her now my love"._

 _He kisses her forehead and goes to answer the door. I see a woman in a green cloak carrying a big bag into the house. She lowers her hood, and she has curly, long red hair. She has a long nose, and she is tall. She reminds me a little bit of Cora in a way, but I see her turn to Daniel "Where is Regina?" Daniel looks like he is going to be sick, and I see him point to the room. The scene changes again and I see Daniel asleep in the chair and Zelena comes out and wakes him up. "Daniel, Daniel" he jerks awake and says out sleepily "What's going on? Zelena is Regina okay?" Zelena just smirks at him "Regina is fine Daniel" but I see her face drop and she continues "I'm sorry but I have some bad news Regina gave birth to twins, but the first twin died on her way out, but the second one with a healthy baby girl"._

 _I see Daniel's face drop in his hands "Oh my god Regina has to be so upset. How is this supposed to be a good event Zelena?" Zelena keeps looking in her bag she has, but she says quickly "I will bury the_ _other little girl's body and let you know the location that way it will be easier on Regina and yourself". I have a sneaky suspicion that there is more to Zelena than what she is playing at, but maybe not. Daniel thanks her and then heads in to see Regina holding a precious baby girl with the bluest eyes and a head of blonde hair._

 _Oh she is so cute and I see Daniel walk over towards the bed. "Hello my love did Zelena tell you?" Regina has tears coming out her eyes and nods. Daniel wipes her tears away and kisses her. "Daniel would you like to hold your daughter?" Daniel nods, and holds his daughter for the first time. I see her reach out and touch his face and it lights up. "Regina my love what should we name her?" Regina wipes her face "Well you said you wanted to name her Alison after your mother right?" Daniel nods and Regina continues "and I thought we settled on Lauren or Courtney as the middle name." Daniel_ _raises his face "I kind of already chose Lauren and had this made". In his hand he holds a solid gold heart locket with Alison Lauren wrote on it in cursive writing. I reach around my neck Holy shit! That's my Locket! Daniel hands Alison back to Regina and she says "Welcome to the world my beautiful baby girl Alison Lauren Mills"._

 ***End of Dream Sequence***

I awake to someone tapping my shoulder "Ali? Ali? Come on sleepy head wake up" I open my eyes to Aria tapping my shoulder. Okay I'm officially freaked out that kid has the same locket as I do. What is going on? My mother got me this locket right after I was born in the hospital. Fear must have been written across my face because Aria puts her hand on my shoulder "Ali? Are you okay? Your face is sheet white, and you look like your going to throw up". "Yeah just need some air" and I see Aria roll down her window.

I'm trying to calm down but I finally notice that I have my arms wrapped around Emily, and my face was nuzzled in her chest. Aria leans down and whispers "Spencer said it was your turn to drive, and Emily can have the front seat if she wants it". I see we are stopped and sit up and tap Emily. "Em? Come on Em wake up!" She pulls me back to her, and I can't help but smile. "Come on mermaid wake up" I gently kiss her forehead, and she pulls me down to her lips sleepily. "Ali goddd Aliii Donnttt stoppp" Em says. We all sit silent for a minute before Hanna starts laughing, Aria blushes, and I smirk triumphantly while slowly trying to release my mermaid's hands on my waist.

"Looks like someone is having a sex dream about someone" Hanna says. "Em Wake Up!" Hanna says quickly and Emily jerks awake and immediately releases my waist. I miss the contact already but we are all staring at my beautiful mermaid. "What? What happened?" she asks with a raised eyebrow at everyone, and I just laugh "nothing Em you can have front seat I'm going to pee and then we will get back on the road".


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Crashes

**Hey guys wanted to check in really quick. Nobody has really followed or liked my story but hey I enjoy it so I'm going to keep going. This chapter isn't as long, but it does introduce the Storybrooke gang. Emison will get some moments in this chapter though.**

 **Chapter 4: Birthday Crashes**

 **Rumpelstiltskin POV**

Its 10:30 on a Friday night and I'm working on closing my shop. I have a whole back room full of people that I need to talk too. I don't know where to begin especially with Belle. Belle is not going to be happy with me but then again when is she ever happy with me. I make wrong decisions I choose darkness instead of light. Belle always sees the good in me, and Spencer took after her mother a lot that way but she was like me in terms of how her mind works. _Hope breeds eternal misery_ was always Spencer's and mine saying.

I walk to my backroom and already hear heated voices. Great! They all haven't been together for 10 minutes and they are already pissed off this going to be a mess. "Okay dearies everybody out here that way we have more room". I see Emma, Snow, and Charming come through the curtain first. "What is this about Rumpel? I could be at the sheriff's station catching up on paperwork. You know how things have been lately" Emma snaps angrily at me. "Look deary you need to be here for this. As does everybody that I called upon specifically". Emma, Snow and Charming continue to walk around the counter and looking around my shop as I see Belle, Ruby, and Granny walk out next.

"Rumpel what is this about? We just got settled into the new house and I could really be there fixing it up" Belle says looking lovingly at me. I'm trying to memorize that look of love because it probably won't be there for long. "Patience Belle this won't take long" and lean to kiss her. "You know you are cutting into my business right now" Granny snaps, and Ruby nods in approval. "Yes I know, but like I said everybody needs to be here. I called on everyone here specifically so just everybody calm down".

I see Henry and the Blue Fairy exit the room next. "Mr. Gold how are you?" Henry says with a smile. "Henry my dear boy you grow with each passing day. I'm well and yourself?" Henry smiles again "I'm well just school and stuff you know trying to help Emma with all of this plus trying to help my other mom work on trying to change for the better". I just smile and he walks away but I grab him "Speaking of which have you seen Regina?" Henry shakes his head. It figures the one person I need to be present isn't here. "Anybody saw her majesty lately?" Everybody shifts uncomfortably before Henry speaks "she said she was on her way when I talked to her". Right on cue Regina comes in the back door with everyone staring at her. "You can stop staring!" Regina snaps annoyed.

"Rumpel what is this about?! You call me and tell me you have something important to discuss and I show up to see half the town in your shop" Regina snaps. I go to my box on the counter to retrieve 7 cups and a big bottle of memory potion and take a deep breath. I clear my throat and the group goes silent "Alright dearies you are all probably wondering why you are here. Back before Regina cast her curse I had a prophecy vision the vision intelled of one child that was born with light magic and was a savior". "Yes we know this already its Emma make your point" Regina snaps hatefully. I just smile "Actually deary it is not Ms. Swan".

Everybody in the room looks confused and I continue "The other savior is destined to fight many battles like Emma but she will have to face off against a child with great darkness. First however the other savior must defeat the greatest evil we have faced so far". I look to Regina "Regina your mother is in town. She is the great evil that this other savior is supposed to face". Regina glares at me for a second before her expression turns to one of shock "Rumpel you assured me you killed her. You said that she was dead as a doornail after I banished her to Wonderland! How did she get here?" "Regina I have no idea how you mother got here and I thought I had killed her but apparently I taught her well".

I see Emma step up in the middle of the group "Okay enough games Rumpel who is this other savior? How come you didn't mention this till now?" I take a deep breath and pass out the cups to Snow, Charming, Regina, Ruby, Granny, Blue and lastly Belle. "Rumpel I'm not in the mood for a drink with you" Regina snaps. "Actually you may want to hold that thought deary because you may think differently in a minute" I say with a smirk. I pour the memory potion into their cups and they all just stare at it. "Okay what is going on? Why are you giving us memory potion? I haven't lost my memory" Regina says. "If you had lost it how would you know Regina?" says Snow. Regina glares at Snow before I intervene "Okay dearies this isn't helping. To answer your question the other savior is none other than her majesty daughter, Alison".

Everybody gasps before I hear Regina start laughing "Have you been smoking something Gold? I don't have a daughter. I think if I did I would remember her". Okay I'm getting annoyed by this "bottoms up everyone". I see everybody turn up their glasses and instantly all their eyes widen. "What the hell just happened?! What did you do Rumpel?!" Emma says hatefully grabbing me. " I assure you I did nothing to harm them. We need to keep Regina calm though I would say she isn't going to be pleased". Everyone but Regina snaps out of their daze and looks at each other. I quickly wave my hand over Regina, and make her fall to the floor unconscious. "Gold what the hell?!" Belle walks over to me and I see the anger in her eyes. "Belle please let me explain" but I didn't get to finish. She slaps me across the face and I see the rage in her eyes "RUMPEL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START WITH YOU! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD BUT YOU GAVE OUR DAUGHTER TO SOMEONE ELSE TO RAISE". Everybody gasps around the room before I hear Emma shout "What the fuck is going on? Since when do you two have a daughter?"

Belle looks at me for a minute hatred in her eyes, and her breathing is growing heavier then just like that she snaps "WHY RUMPEL? WHY DID YOU SEND SPENCER, OUR DAUGHTER, AWAY? IT WAS NOT SPENCER'S FAULT THAT REGINA LOCKED ME AWAY MAKING YOU THINK I WAS DEAD! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT SPENCER HAD TO GO THROUGH WITH YOU AS THE ONLY PARENT". I hear Emma finally scream "WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?" I take a deep breath before I go to talk to Emma but I get tackled to the floor.

"I WILL KILL YOU GOLD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FORGET MY DAUGHTER? WAS THIS SOME TWISTED FORM OF TORTURE?" My vision finally clears and I see Ruby sitting on top of me before Granny pulls here off "We all want a turn at him Red but this isn't helping". Belle helps Granny get Ruby off of me, and then turns her gaze back to me with tears in her eyes. "Look we need to find our children now. I'm assuming that everyone that drank the memory potion now remembers they have a child" Blue says. "Wait?! What?! How is that possible?" Emma says quickly.

I finally get up off the floor and find my voice. "Look dearies I know where your children are. They are all on their way here but they don't remember you. I performed memory charms on them as well. I had to ensure their safety because every single one of your children is involved in this". "Wait Mom Dad why did you need the memory potion? What the fuck did you do to Regina Gold?" Everybody turns to Regina before I say "I knocked her out I didn't want her trying to kill me before I explained everything" I say quickly. "Emma apparently when we were in the enchanted forest I broke into Regina's castle one night and found her daughter. She came and lived with your father and I before the curse hit. Rumpelstiltskin took her away to live with Ashley and Tom Marin. They worked into our castle and had a daughter around Alison's age".

I shift uncomfortably I know Hanna's past and I know she is not Ashley Marin's child. I was the one who kidnapped Hanna but it was all to ensure her safety. "RUMPEL FUCKING STILTSKIN" I turn to see Regina has fireballs in her hands but Emma jumps in front of her. "Regina listen to me I know you're mad and you have every right to be" but Regina cuts her off "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD ACTUALLY NO I'M PISSED THE FUCK OFF EMMA! HE MADE ME FORGET MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER BY DANIEL! DANIEL, MY TRUE LOVE, AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO TAKE THAT" Regina yells out as she flicks her wrist and Emma goes flying to the left out of the way. Regina rounds on me and holds her hand up to choke me I feel the air leaving my lungs before Emma tackles Regina to the ground and is straddling her. "GET OFF ME SAVIOR" Regina yells out, but Emma clips a magical dampening cuff around her wrist before Regina can use her magic. Emma slams Regina's hands next to her head before she speaks as Regina quits fighting "Regina your daughter is on the way to Storybrooke and is in terrible danger. Think of her Regina okay?" Regina stops fighting, and nods at Emma as she helps her up. I find my voice again "I will explain everything in detail when the girls arrive and remember but first things first we need a gameplan. Henry I need you to go to my house and down to the basement. In a truck you will find a storybook like yours. I need you to bring it to me. Ruby and Granny will accompany you because they are going to get the cloak they need to keep Ruby's daughter from changing because wolf's time starts tonight although I don't know how this will work. I don't know if she will turn as soon as she comes into town because of magic or if it will wait until she remembers" I say before they can interrupt me and Ruby glares at me before she finally nods.

"Blue you need to find your daughter's wand and ensure that the dwarfs are still mining for fairy dust as well". She nods and takes off out the back door. "Belle I need you to set up Spencer's room and before you ask Toby is with her. Set up a room for Aria as well considering her mother will be busy, and I'm sure these girls will want to stay close to each other. Apparently when Toby got sent away he ended up where our daughter is. He will be arriving soon as well". Belle wipes away the tears from her face before shooting me a death glare and takes off walking out the shop. I see Granny, Ruby and Henry follow her.

"AND WHAT IS THE REST OF US SUPPOSED TO DO GOLD? PLAY CHECKERS GOD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME FORGET I HAD A DAUGHTER? SHE IS BY DANIEL AND YOU MADE ME FORGET HER" Regina screams out. "Regina this isn't helping!" snow snaps. Regina glares and I see one of my glass cabinets break "WHO ASKED FOR YOU OPINION PRINCESS? IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE EMMA AND YOU'RE A GREAT BIG HAPPY FAMILY! I TREATED ALISON WITH CONTEMPT AND HATRED ALL BEAUSE I WANTED MY REVENGE AGAINST YOU! GOLD YOU MADE ME THIS MONSTER AND IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'M GOING TO LET YOU NEAR ALISON YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" I feel my rage hit me "YOUR MAJESTY I SUGGEST YOU CHECK YOUR TONE! EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE IS TO PROTECT ALISON AND MAKE SURE SHE IS SAFE! SHE NEVER WAS SAFE WITH YOU REGINA AND IF I DIDN'T MOVE HER CORA WOULD HAVE FOUND HER AND KILLED HER! YOU HATED ALISON REGINA! SHE CONSTANTLY REMINDED YOU OF DANIEL"! Regina steps up to me and raises her hand creating a fireball "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND GET CHILD CARE LECTUTES FROM A MAN WHO ABANDONED HIS SON AND DAUGHTER! ALISON IS MY CHILD I DID UNSPEAKABLE THINGS! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT MY MOTHER MADE HER DO WHEN SHE LIVED WITH HER! YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS MONSTER RUMPEL AND SENTENCED ALISON TO THIS LIFE! NOW I HAVE YEARS I CAN'T GET BACK WITH MY DAUGHTER AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Regina goes to throw the fireball but Emma stops her. "Regina you have come so far from the villain you once were! Do not let Gold's mistake make you backslide! Alison will need you for what comes next!"

I see Regina lower her hand and the fireball disappears. "Now Gold I'm pissed as hell at you but what do you need us to do?" Emma snaps. "Snow, Charming and Emma wait for them to arrive in Storybrooke you guys can't do anything until then. Regina we need to talk" I say looking at her. Emma shares a look with her parents before she says "Mom Dad go to the sheriff's station and wait. I will stay with Regina to make sure she doesn't kill Gold". Regina snaps her head at Emma "oh so the savior doesn't trust me now?!" "Regina that is not what I said. I know you're angry and you have every right to be but keep a cool head. I never said I didn't trust you". Regina expression softens and Snow and Charming take off out the door. "Okay Regina in order for Alison to win against your mother she needs the help of her true love". I see Regina turn sheet white before she whispers out "my daughter is in love? With who?" I reach under my register and get three glasses and pour some vodka. I know Regina and Emma needs a drink hell I need one as well. "Your daughter's true love is Ruby's daughter, Emily. Alison and Emily have been destined for each other their whole life but both are stubborn. Alison pushed Emily's advances away years ago. All these girls' lives have not been easy. Alison had to fake her own death because someone tried to kill her". I see Regina's eyes spring up with fire in them "My daughter is in love with a wolf?! Oh my god you can't be serious! What do you mean someone tried to kill her?!"

I know I have to spill the entire story about Emily and Alison's history, Mona Vanderwal and the horrific things these girls have had to face. Emma grabs Regina's hand and I see Regina intertwine their fingers. I spill the whole story and I know I had to refill our glasses at least 4 times. "I will kill that Mona bitch! Who does she think she is?! Attacking my child?!" I sigh "Regina your missing the point Alison has had a rough life but she is a savior and you know saviors lead rough lives. Look at Emma but in order to get Alison and Emily together I need your help. It will ensure that Alison is ready to take on Cora". Regina downs her glass and looks at me "what do you need me to do Rumpel?" I gulp because I know Regina isn't going to take this well.

"Do you still have the recipe for the sleeping curse?" Emma gasps and Regina eyes flash with anger "YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS RUMPEL! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER PLACED UNDER A SLEEPING CURSE! OR HAVE RUBY HATING ME FOR PLACING HER DAUGHTER UNDER ONE" We don't have time for this "Regina do you want Alison to live or not?! Its the only way!" Emma looks to Regina "Regina she will be fine. Emily will wake her up I have faith". "Actually I don't know which one I'm going to place under the curse" I say quickly. Emma flashes her eyes at me in anger, and Regina looks to Emma before she nods at me "I will prepare it Rumpel but which way? Apple or spinning wheel spindle?" I smile "stick to your strengths Deary use the apple".

Regina looks at the floor while she speaks "what if Alison hates me for how I was to her? You know when one of them ends up under a sleeping curse that they are going to blame me automatically. I want a relationship with my daughter Rumpel". "Regina we will cross that bridge when we get there right now we need to ensure that they come together, and this maybe the only way." We all sit quiet for a minute before Regina speaks "what do you know of this other child Rumpel?" I look to the floor quickly I know all about the other child but there is nothing that can be done about the other child right now. "Nothing really the only thing I know is it is a girl". Emma looks at me funny before she stands up pulling Regina with her. "Let's go make that sleeping curse Regina and prepare for their arrival". With that they take off out the door and I'm sitting in my shop hoping I'm doing the right thing.

 **Ali's POV**

God that dream has my freaked out, but I don't want to show it. The girls would probably think I was crazy if I mentioned it to them, but I can't shake the feeling that these dreams mean something. I look down at the clock and it says 11:01. "Okay guys we are about an hour out from Maine. We can stop there and stay the night. I have been craving lobster anyways" Spencer says laughing. We drive for about 30 minutes before I hear snores coming from the backseat. "They are knocked out. The sooner we find a hotel open the better. I just want a shower, and to sleep" Emily says. "How is the sleeping arrangement going to work did they mention it to you? I say quickly. I see Emily look at the floor, and blush. "Em what is wrong with you?" I say laughing. Emily looks at me with a smile on her face "I didn't happen to say the name of anyone in my sleep did I?" I smirk "Well since you asked yeah you did". Her face goes sheet white "Ali I'm sor—but I interrupt her "Em its fine don't worry about it. It was probably from when I teased you earlier".

I see her blush at the mention of earlier but I see the blush disappear "Speaking of which what was that Ali?" I smile quickly "It was nothing Em". She looks at me before she speaks up "Ali do you have feelings for me?" she ask with a nervous look. Okay Alison here is your chance just tell her. Tell her how you feel, tell her she means more to you than anyone else in the world, tell her she is your everything. I want the words to come out but at the last second my courage falters "I don't know Em". Emily looks at me with a blank expression but I see anger slowly creeping up on her face "What do you mean you don't know?! You were furious this morning when I accused you of playing with my feelings so now I'm giving you the chance to tell me your feelings so tell me" She snaps. Alison just tell her how you feel come on tell her. "Em I don't know". Damnit Alison grow a pair of ovaries.

She looks hurt and angry before I see a smirk run across her face. "Well while you are figuring it out" and I see her move her hand to my thigh. I take a deep breath and she just smirks at me she lynches across the console and attacks my neck. I'm trying my best to stay focused on driving but god damn it is hard. I smell the familiar scent of chlorine in her hair and Goosebumps go across my body. "Emm you ha-have to sto-stop or I'm going to wreck". She unlatches herself from my neck and climbs back across the console. I think I'm in the clear when I feel her hand move past my thigh and into my skirt. She dips past my thong and runs one finger through my folds "Goodd mhmm Emm". "Someone is all wet down here". I can't form a sentence as she starts rubbing my opening. Her other hand goes under my shirt and starts playing with my nipple. "Emmm stoppp Imm goingg too wreckk" she just smirks at me and removes her hands.

She leans over to whisper in my ear "you know when we get to the hotel it will be your birthday and I want you to have a good birthday. Maybe some birthday sex is in your future. Cece said you hadn't got any action lately" God this girl is going to be the death of me. "Mhmm" is all I can say but she keeps going. "Imagine it Ali. Imagine my tongue in between those beautiful thighs of yours". I feel a shot go straight to my core and if I get any wetter I'll be swimming. "Licking all around and making you scream my name". When did my mermaid get so bold? "Goddd Emmm" and I feel her tongue on my earlobe sucking. I swerve and she smirks before it drops and she whispers "Now you know what it is like to be played with Alison". My smile instantly drops and my arousal is gone. I'm trying to calm myself down and I feel myself ask before I could stop myself. "Em what do you want from me? Okay yes I fucking like you okay!" She looks at me with wide eyes before she says "Ali I'm sorry about calling you a manipulative bitch earlier. I know you have changed but I don't know if I can take the chance on you. You are so up and down about how you feel about me. How am I supposed to trust you Alison?"

I feel my heart crack "Em I told you I regret that day in the locker room more than anything". "Ali if that was true then why keep denying your feelings for me? You know we belong together and it scares you". I know my face shows surprise but I try to hide it "I'm not scared Emily". I look at her and I finally say "Em ever since I came back from the dead we have been doing this dance were I finally earn your trust back, and then I lose it. I push you away with secrets and lies but I'm done with that but you left Rosewood I have felt like a piece of me is missing. When you came back today was the first time I have felt whole in a long time. I have been in so many failed relationships in the past and I always make up excuses but I know the reason. Hanna and Cece have tried to get me to say it but I didn't want to say it to them". "Say what Ali?" she says with a smirk on her face. "I Love You Emily Catherine Fields! Your the one for me always have been and always will be". She gets the biggest smile across her face and leans over to kiss my check. "I don't even get a real kiss after that" I laugh out. "Well you're driving Ali and you have already almost wrecked once" she laughs. "So are you my girlfriend now?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She smirks but drops her head "I need to end it with Paige but yes I'm your girlfriend".

I look up at the GPS and notice it doesn't have a fork in the road but I just turn right. "Ali it's will be your birthday in 5 minutes". "Em not to interrupt our moment here but what's with the GPS?". Emily looks at the GPS and looks confused. "Hmm that's weird must be frozen" hang on I'll restart it". "Don't worry about it Emily I will just keep going, and turn around here in a few". Emily looks ahead "Ali look there is a sign on the left of the road". We pull up to it and read it "Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine". "Spencer! Spencer!" Spencer jerks awake "What? What is going on?" Hanna and Aria jerk away as well. "Spence your GPS locked up and we have no idea where we are. Have you ever heard of Storybrooke, Maine?" Emily says. "Never fear Em open my glove compartment and get my atlas" Spencer says. Hanna starts laughing "Since when do you carry an atlas?" Spencer glares at her "Since situations like a GPS locking up happens pretty often Hanna". Spencer looks at the atlas for a minute before slamming it shut "There is no Storybrooke, Maine on here guys but I feel like I have heard the name before". "Yeah me too Look I'll just go down here and turn around to head back to the main road".

Before i go to pull off Emily screams out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI" and kisses me full on the mouth. All the girls does something different Aria and Hanna laughed and Spencer gasped. "Okay something yall want to tell us?" Spencer asks. I just smile "Guys Emily and I are officially together". They all smile and Hanna speaks up "Emison finally happened". Emily looks at Hanna confused at before she finally asks "Emison?" Hanna just laughs "yeah you know Emily and Alison combined as you ship name. Cece and I ship you two hard along with Spoby". I hear Spencer laugh "Spoby? Really Hanna" I pull to a wide spot and turn around. I just laugh and see we are approaching the back of the sign when a wolf is standing in the middle of the road. I swerve to miss it but lose control of Spencer's car and end up crashing into the sign. I looked at the clock and it said 12:01 A.M. I hit my head on the window, and everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5: Love is Weakness

**Chapter 5: Love is Weakness**

 **Alison's POV**

 ***Dream Sequence (A Year Later)**

 _I'm back in that little cottage, and by the feel inside the cottage it must be summer. I see Regina come in carrying a baby Alison and throwing her up in the air playing with her. "Alison sweetheart you are beautiful. You look so much like your father, but I can tell you already have mommy's temper". I hear Alison giggle, and can't help but smile I'm glad Regina is happy after everything she had to go through with her mother. Regina sets Alison on the floor next to some toys as she walks over to the stove. I hear Alison jibbering away in baby talk before I hear "Ma-ma". Regina turns quickly to see Alison smiling at her before Alison uses her hands to push herself to her feet, and slowly tries to walk towards Regina. "Come on Alison baby you can do it" Regina says bending down motioning for Alison to walk towards her. I see Alison put on foot in front of her before she tries to walk and she makes it to Regina before she falls. Regina wraps her arms around Alison for a tight hug and kiss her forehead. "Alison baby you walked! Oh I'm so proud of you sweetheart! Wait until dada gets home he is going to be so happy!" Regina touches Alison nose, and she giggles before Regina sits her back down next to her toys. "Alison sweetheart be a good girl and play while mommy fixes dinner" and Regina walks back over to the stove._

 _I hear the door slam open, and see Daniel come running in. "My love she has found us we need to go now". Alison goes to reach for Daniel as he walks towards Regina, but both parents' look at her worried before I see a tear run down Daniel's face looking at his daughter. Regina looks panicked "Okay let me just grab Alison's things Daniel". "Regina there is no time! Let's just grab Alison and go". I'm with Daniel on this Regina's mother is a fucking psychopath and I wouldn't want my child anywhere near her. "Daniel it won't take but a second, and Alison needs all of this we can't afford to purchase it again" Regina says quickly. Daniel scoops up Alison in her arms and takes off towards the bedroom. He puts Alison in her crib in takes off to the other room and Regina starts gathering Alison's things when she starts crying. "Ali baby shh okay Mommy is here but we have to go my love" and she bends down and kisses her. Alison instantly stops crying, and Regina goes back to packing her things. I hear the door slam open and hear Daniel yell "REGINA"._

 _Regina comes running into the main room only to be met by her mother throwing her to the wall with Daniel. I see the door shut behind Cora. Regina looks scared but finds her voice "Mo-Mother I" but Cora interrupts her "DON'T! YOU SNEAK OUT OF MY HOUSE IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT AND DIDN'T THINK I WOULD KNOW! HOW DARE YOU!" Daniel and Regina get to their feet slowly and Daniel wraps his arms around_ _Regina as Cora as_ _staring daggers at them. Regina finally speaks "Mother you impossible to talk to! Now stop with the magic and listen to me! I want to be with Daniel"! Cora just sighs "You don't know what you want but I do! I didn't make the sacrifices I made in my life so you could end up the wife of a stable boy!" Anger flashes in Regina's eyes "It's my Life!" Cora laughs and I feel a chill go up my spine "You foolish girl! It's mine after all the sacrifices and deals I had to make to get us out of poverty to get us a good life and you just want to toss it away"!_

 _I hear the venom in her voice, and look at Regina's face and I see fear. Daniel still has his arms around her and I hear him say "Stay strong Regina". The fear that was on Regina's face is gone "Your magic can't keep us apart I love him" Regina says forcefully. Daniel speaks up "And I love her" forcefully. Cora interrupts him "And I love her too!" "Mother if you loved me you wouldn't be trying to spilt us up!" Cora argues back "And If you loved me you_ _wouldn't have ran away". With all this yelling I can't help but think of how in the world Alison is remaining quiet, but I thank god she is because this is already going badly imagine if a kid was thrown into the mix of all this._

 _I hear Regina yell "MOTHER I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS MY HAPPINESS! WE ARE LEAVING!" Cora get in front of the door and holds up her hand and I see purple illuminating from her hand "No your not". Regina moves away from Daniel a few steps and steps to her mother "So what's your plan mother? To keep us in this little house forever because that's exactly what you're going to have to do"! Daniel moves behind Regina, and wraps his arms around her. Cora looks angry at first but then her expression softens "So this is your decision, this will make you happy" Cora looks at Regina. "It already has mother" Regina says. Cora expression softens, and she lowers her hand "then who am I to stop true love"?_

 _Maybe this will work out after all. I mean Regina finally can be with Daniel without having to worry about it. Regina walks up and gives her mother a hug "thank you mother" and Cora turns her attention to Daniel._ _"Daniel" and he meet her halfway across the room and she walks away from Regina. "If you want to start a family there is one lesson I can impart on you and that is what it means to be a parent". I find myself laughing because she doesn't know that she is a grandmother just yet, but Cora continues "you always have to do what's best for you children". Daniel looks at her with genuine relief "thank you and I understand because that is what you are doing now for Regina"._

 _I see Cora's expression change "Yes yes it is" and she plunges her hand in his chest. "MOTHER! Regina yells, and I'm standing here in shock of it all still wondering how Daniel is moving. I see Cora pull a glowing heart out of his chest, and holds it in her hand. Dude what the fuck just happened. How is it even possible that you can rip someone heart from their chest? I guess it was something to do with magic but this is fucking horrible. Regina drops to the floor to hold Daniel, but before she can even speak I see Cora crush Daniel's heart and the dust falls from her fingertips. "NO" I yell but it's too late. I feel tears running down my face. How could this woman be that cruel?_

 _Regina snaps her neck to her mother as Daniel last breath leaves him_ _"MOTHER WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?" There is a awkward silence before Cora looks her dead in the eyes "Because this is your happy ending Regina". Regina looks like she could spit fire "What?" Regina bends down and kisses his lips and rocks him back and forth. Cora speaks up "You have to trust me Regina. I know best. Love is weakness Regina. Sure it feels real at the now at the start of it always does but it's an illusion it fades. Then you're left with power and power, true power, endures and then you won't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I saved you my love"._

 _I see Regina look up her eyes full of tears and venom in her voice "You ruin everything! I loved him! I LOVED HIM!" Cora screams "ENOUGH! I have indulged this enough! Now get up and wipe away those tears because now you're going to be Queen". Regina gaze meets her mothers and I see her look around to her bedroom. "Mother I have to show you something but you have to promise no magic". Cora nods annoyed by this whole scene and I see Regina lead her into the room. This is a horrible idea what Regina thinking showing Cora Alison, but then again what choice does she have? They walk towards the bedroom and open the door to reveal that Alison is fast asleep in her crib, and Regina lifts her out crying._

" _Regina is that" but Regina interrupts her "Yes mother meet Alison Lauren Mills, your granddaughter. She is Daniel's and my child". Cora quickly goes to grab Alison from Regina, but Regina fights her "mother I swear to god if you_ _hurt her" but Cora grabs Alison quickly and brings her hand up to silence her. "Regina I will not hurt Alison, but not a word of this to anyone understood. I will keep Alison after you marry the king, and you can come and visit her when you can. The king will not marry you if he knows about Alison". Regina just nods, and walks with her mother to the carriage. I feel anger swell inside me. Who the fuck did that woman think she is? Why wasn't Regina fighting her mother anymore? This was supposed to be a happy day, but it ends in such tragedy. Daniel didn't even get to know that his daughter walked. He wouldn't get to see her grow up, go to school, get married, or have kids all because Cora thought Daniel wasn't suitable for Regina, or that Regina was stronger without love. I hear someone speaking my name, and I open my eyes._

 ***End of Dream Sequence***

"Ali? Ali? Are you okay?" I recognize the voice as Emily's. I wake up to bright lights, and realize I'm in the hospital. Emily grabs my hand "Em what happened? How did I get here? Then I remember the car crash. "Where are we?" How are the other girls?" but Emily stops me "Easy Ali baby you have a concussion. Just a mild one though nothing to serious as for the other girls Hanna has a broken nose, Aria shoulder is dislocated, and Spencer just has a few scratches on her face". "Em baby are you okay?" Emily leans over and kisses me on the forehead "I'm just fine Ali now get some rest. I will let the doctor know you are awake. Ali are you sure you okay? When you were dreaming you screamed out No did you have a bad dream?" "Em I will explain it later just please go get the doctor and find out when I can be released. God this is an awesome way to start my 21st birthday"!

Emily walks out the door and I lay there thinking about that dream. Cora was a spiteful, vindictive bitch that craves nothing but power. I want to know what happened to Regina and Alison. God why are these dreams happening? Why was Spencer and Toby in the first one? Why did this child share my name? Why does this child have an exact replica of my locket? My stomach flips at the thought that enters my brain, and I try to tell myself there is no way, but the evidence keeps piling up. I mean these are just dreams, but they feel so real they feel like memories. Emily walks back in the room with a blonde haired woman. She is wearing a red jacket, jeans, and boots. "Em is this the doctor?" Emily looks nervous "No Ali this is the sheriff".

The lady walks over to my bed and extends her hand "Emma Swan" and she shakes my hand. I see a white light illuminate from both our hands and quickly pull away. I know Emily noticed but I shake my head to tell her not now "Alison DiLaurentis". "Alison what a lovely name" I hear a man's voice and turn to the door to see the man from my first dream but he looks different. He actually looks normal but he is using a cane. He is the one that had Spencer and Toby's picture. What the fuck is going on? I feel myself loosing my breath in my body and Em grabs my hand. "Ali what's wrong?" Emma looks angry at the man and rounds on him "Mr. Gold I'm still questioning Alison and she is still recovering from a concussion". Mr. Gold glares at Emma before saying "Ms. Swan can I have a word with you outside please". Emma hesitantly nods and says "I'll be right back".

I go to get up but Emily pushes me back down. "Ali what is going on? You look like you seen a ghost!" I try to calm down but I know Emily thinks I'm crazy. "Em I have been having weird dreams lately. Spencer and Toby where in a picture in that guy's house in one of his books". Emily looks at me and smiles "my love it is just a dream" and she kisses my forehead. "Em no its not! Something is going on here! I mean there was a wolf in the road that appeared out of nowhere as we were leaving". Emily looks at me with a confused look "Ali what was with that light coming from you and Emma when you shook hands?" I shake my head and I feel tears coming down my face "I don't know but these dreams I think they are memories or something". I tell her about the dreams and when I'm done she looks at the floor "Ali what are you saying?" I look at her and I can tell she knows I'm scared. "Em I think I'm the girl in these dreams". Emily looks at me for a second "Ali there is no way you are the girl in these dreams. What about your locket?" I grab my locket and spin it in my hand around my neck "Em it's in there too. You see what I am saying all of this in my dreams is adding up".

I want to know what they are talking about outside my room. I go to get up but Emily says "Ali stay in bed". "Em I need to know what they are talking about" but she pushes me back down. "Ali baby you really need to rest" but I go to get up again and she finally helps me. "You know your going to be the death of me right" Emily says smiling with me leaning against her for support for a second. "I know but you love me anyways now let's find out what is going on" I snap. With that we take off out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Chapter 6** **: Welcome to StoryBrooke**

 **Emily's POV**

God I was on cloud 9 before all this shit happened. The girl of my dreams and who I have loved since 6th grade asked me to be her girlfriend. I was really hesitant at first with Alison I figured she was doing what she always did and was playing with my feelings but that speech she gave in the car was amazing. When I looked into her eyes I knew it was true. I know we still have a long way to go but for the first time in a real long time in my life I'm actually happy. I know I still have Paige to worry about and I hate that I'm cheating on her but Alison and I are right. I don't want to break up with Paige over the phone but that is probably the best way to do it. Paige will automatically think it is all about Alison and it isn't. I haven't been happy with Paige in awhile I just made myself think I was. Paige has always been my safe place, but Alison is my first true love. There is no choice between the two, and Paige will just have to understand that.

It was really weird how when we wrecked that Ali's birthday just started. I rode the ambulance from the accident over to the hospital with Alison. Spencer and Hanna rode with Aria in the other ambulance. Luckily no one received to severe of injuries Spencer had a few cuts on her face from glass, Aria had dislocated her shoulder, and Hanna broke her nose. I heard Alison yelling out in her sleep from the hallway when I was checking on the other girls. I still don't know how I managed to escape with not a scratch on me but I'm not going to complain. When Alison awoke I knew she was freaked out but I figured it was from the car crash but then she proceeds to tell me she had been having dreams that felt like memories. I figured I would humor my beautiful girlfriend but I don't think it means anything but that she shouldn't eat nachos before bed.

"Damn it where are they?" Alison whispers. "Ali I don't know but" I stop speaking when I hear voices talking, and I look around for the source but see no one near us. "Gold we can't just walk in and spring all this on them. They will think we are crazy and definitely leave town" Emma says. I recognize her voice. Okay what the fuck is going on? "Em what is wro-" Alison says but I interrupt her. "Ali shh I'm trying to listen". Ali looks at me funny "To what Em? Nobody is talking". "Ali do you want to know what's going on or not?! Now shh".

She looks at me for a second shocked before she just leans against the wall crossing her arms over her chest looking annoyed. "Ms. Swan these girls need to know especially Alison! You don't know how Cora is and if she knows Alison is in town she isn't safe!" I turn my head to Alison and I know my face is sheet white. "Em baby are you okay? What's wrong?" I look at her for a second trying to find my voice "I hear Gold and Emma talking". Alison looks at me with a shocked expression "how? I don't even see them". I shake my head "I don't know but they are saying we are in danger especially you". Alison color drains out of her face "what do you mean danger? Who is after us?" Alison is the strongest woman I know and when she looks like this I know she is scared. I know when shit like this happens we all have flashbacks of Mona in our head and I hate it. "Ali they said someone named Cora is after you".

I thought Alison was going to faint she slammed against the wall trying to catch her breath. "Ali baby breathe what is wrong?" Then I remember Cora had been in her dreams and she was the one that killed her own daughter's true love. "Ali baby I'm sure it's just a coincidence. I mean coincidences happen all the time". She gives me a skeptical look "really Em? There is coincidence and then there is just plain fact. I want to know what the fuck is going on here".

I see her go to leave the wall but I stop her "let me see if I can pick up anything else! Hang on". I go to listen and god these two sound like they are right next to Alison and I. "At least the sleeping curse idea doesn't need to be done they are together or at least they appear to be" Emma says. Who the fuck is together?! And who were they planning on putting whatever the hell they just said on. "Are you sure Ms. Swan? How is the others doing" He pauses before he says others. "Rumpel you daughter Spencer is fine just a little shaken up". Okay what fuck is going on here? Alison felt me tense up "what?! What's wrong?!" I look at her with a shocked expression "Spencer isn't Spencer isn't" before I can get it out Alison snaps back "isn't what Em? Running for president? Come on baby finish a sentence". "Ali Spencer isn't a Hastings. She is Gold's daughter". What color had returned to Ali's face disappears and she starts biting her lip. "That means that I'm" but I stop her "we don't know for sure Ali".

I look and she has a look of determination on her face before her eyes meet mine. Her face quickly changes to worry and fear "Em your eyes?! What's wrong with your eyes they are glowing white?!" I look up in the window and see my eyes are glowing white. "I don'tt knoww!" and then I feel pain flood my body and fall to the floor. "EM BABY EMILY WHAT'S WRONG? HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I jerk out in pain and writhe on the floor "GOD IT HURTS! OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" I growl out. I thought I just yelled it out but I actually growl and I see Alison step back quickly. I look down and see my hands morphing into paws. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? UGHHH GOD DAMN!"

I hear footsteps running down the hall and Emma say "Now what?!" I look up to see Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Alison huddled in the corner worry in their eyes before Alison breaks from the group and runs to kneel next to me "Em baby I'm here". "GET AWAY FROM ME NOWWWWWWOHWWWW!" I howl out and I actually howl. What the fuck is happening right now? I see Emma and Gold come running towards me with a tall woman in red and an older woman carrying a crossbow. The tall woman in red pushes past the rest of the group and I hear the older one yell "RED CATCH!" I see the woman throw a red cloak on me and everything goes black.

 **Alison's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" I scream out as Spencer and Hanna hold me back from attacking the tall woman and raise me to my feet. "I saved her pain and probably just saved all of your lives" she snaps at all of us. "FUCK YOU! EMILY WOULD NEVER HURT ANY OF US! NOW GET AWAY FROM HER" I scream but the tall woman stays next to Emily rubbing her back. I finally try to calm down and stop fighting Spencer and Hanna. Spencer finally speaks up "Anybody care to explain what the fuck just happened?!" We see the group shift nervously and I feel anger surge in me. I hear glass shatter and snap my head to see a window bust open. "How did that happen?!" Aria says backing away from the window. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I WANT GOD DAMN ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!" I scream hatefully at Emma and Gold. They look up at me before I see their eyes widen and hear a voice behind me "ALISON LAUREN WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" I turn to see Regina the lady from my dreams and I feel myself go light headed. I'm falling to the floor but feel Spencer and Hanna catch me "Alison?! ALI?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Hanna yells out. I feel blackness engulf me and pass out.

 ***An hour later* 1:30 a.m.**

I finally come to and go to open my eyes. Thank god it was all just a dream. The girls and I are still in Spencer's car and I'm still cuddled to Emily. "Ali? Come on Ali wake up!" I recognize the voice as Hanna's and slowly open my eyes. Bright lights blind me at first but when my vision clears I see I have a whole hospital room full of people. Great! It wasn't a dream, and we are still in this town in danger. What the hell is going on? "It's about time hooker you gave us all a scare" I turn to see Cece smiling at me. "Cece when did you get here? Where is Emily? What is going on?!" but Gold clears his throat and everybody remains silent. "We are going to explain everything but just keep calm. You girls are in no danger with all of us here".

I see Spencer sitting on the bottom of my bed with Toby rubbing her shoulders, Aria standing up next to my bed with Jason behind her leaning on each other on the air conditioner and Hanna is sitting on my bed by my side holding my hand while Cece is rubbing her shoulders. "Where is Emily?" I hear Cece chuckle "of course the first person you ask about is Americano. I don't even get it's good to see you Cece or Glad your here Cece" she says laughing. I smirk "Glad your here Ce now where is Emily?" The door to the room opens and I see Emily leaning on the tall woman I cussed earlier wearing that cloak they threw on her. The older lady follows them in carrying the crossbow. "I'm here baby I'm glad your okay" and the tall woman helps Emily to my bed as Hanna quickly gets up. Emily sits down next to me putting her arm around my shoulders and she leans down to kiss me.

"You were worried about me?! Emmy I was worried like hell for you baby! What happened?" Nobody answers me until Emily speaks up "I don't know but we are supposed to be getting answers shortly my love". She leans down to kiss me again, and I instantly wrap my arms around her waist nuzzling into her. I see Cece hitting Hanna excitedly "Wait?! Did Americano just call her my love?! Did they just kiss?! Does that mean Emison is finally together?!" Hanna laughs and pulls Cece into a kiss before I speak up and Emily automatically removes her arm from around me as I remove from her. "Yes my goofy ass best friend Emison is officially an item" and I hold Emily's hand and interwine it with mine. "HOT DAMN! LET'S CELEBRATE WHO WANTS SHOTS?" Cece yells out laughing. Spencer speaks up laughing "I don't think that's the best idea for those two right now but knock yourself out Ce if you can find some booze! Hell I may join you!" Cece laughs before she says "when Aria called Jason I thought she was kidding about the car wreck but we came rushing up here! I was ready to partttttttyyyy".

We all start laughing when the door opens and I turn to see who it is. I know my color drains from my face I see Regina walk in followed closely by Emma. I see another couple come gliding in behind them and I feel like I'm going pass out again. Emily feels me tense up and whispers in my ear "Ali baby what's wrong". I try to catch my breath before I whisper in Emily's ear "Em that's the little girl from my dream Snow White". I see her shift uncomfortably before Hanna speaks up "Ali your not going to pass out again are you? You face is sheet white". "I don't know about Ali but I'm going to pass out because Emison is together" Cece says laughing. "Ce not now I love you but not now" I reply quickly.

She senses I'm upset and just pulls Hanna closer to her before Gold steps in the middle of the floor. "Now that everyone is here we can begin. Henry if you please" and I see a boy around the age of 13 hand Gold a big book that has ONCE UPON A TIME written across it. "Gold I think before we start we should go around the room and have everybody introduce themselves. Nothing big just your name and something about yourself" Regina says. I can't help but stare at her and I want to ask her how's Alison but I think I know the answer as much as I wish I didn't plus that would take a lot of explaining on how I knew about it, and I really don't feel like explaining all that right now. My head is throbbing, but I have a feeling the pain will only get worse after this talk so. "Okay deary whatever you say I guess we will start with you" and I see him point to Cece since she is on my left. Great I'm the last one to go!

Cece steps forward "Well my name is Cece Drake and I'm in love with Hanna Marin" she says pulling Hanna to her lips. "God you two nauseate me" Spencer says rolling her eyes. Hanna breaks the kiss and leans on Cece while she says "my name is Hanna Olivia Marin I'm in the love with Cecelia Nicole Drake and I'm the funny one of the group and I'm into fashion". "Han she said one thing not three" Spencer says laughing. "Well now they know more about me" Hanna says turning into Cece and Ce wraps her arms around her. I see Regina staring at me from the corner of my eye. God what if I'm the girl that she gave birth too? No that's impossible that girl has to be older than me. Even as I say it in my head I know I don't believe it too many things are adding up right now. I see the couple that came in after Emma step forward holding hands. "Do we give our cursed names or" but Gold stops her "use your real names they will know soon enough". He turns to the girls and I "please save your questions until after we get this entirely over with". Spencer looks at him quickly before she speaks up "we are the ones that this is about so we are going to ask questions whenever we damn well please". I see a red haired woman behind Gold go to say something but Gold holds up his hand and just smiles at Spencer "of course but just keep them quick". Spencer nods and I completely forgot to tell Spencer what Emily and I heard outside.

Emily looks at me and I know she is thinking what I'm thinking. I kick Spencer with my foot and Emily whispers out "Spence we need to tell you something" but Gold interrupts her "She is getting ready to find out what you are about to tell her." Spencer snaps her neck at me before I shrug and return to the conversation. I know Spencer wants to continue this conversation but before she can "Well here goes nothing I'm Snow White and I'm a teacher". Everybody but me gasps and Hanna speaks up "you expect us to believe that?" Emily tightens her grip on my hand and gives me a look. "Han it's true" I say looking at her. "Wait Ali how do you know?" Hanna says nervously.

I see Gold step closer to us "I would like to know the answer to that myself". Emily gives me a nod and I go into telling everyone about my dreams. I left out Toby and Spencer plus I left out the dream about the birth of Regina's daughter and Daniel's death. I don't want to say something that will cause her pain and to have flashbacks. I know how that feeling too well we all still flinch when our phones go off. "Well that's interesting Alison! Have any of you had dreams like Alison has?" I look to the other girls before Spencer speaks up "I had one that was similar to your first one Ali. I was in a big castle and Toby was there. We were dancing". I see the red haired woman against the wall has tears running down her face before Gold rubs her back and hands her a tissue.

"Okay continue on with the introductions so we can get this over with" Gold says quickly. Regina has tears running down her face before she looks at me and I instantly look away quickly. "Well as you might have guessed it already I'm David or Prince Charming. I'm a deputy and Emma is Snow's and my daughter". Spencer speaks up "wait how is that possible? You're the same age almost". Gold steps up "that question will take a little longer to explain but it will be answered shortly". Spencer nods and Emma steps up "Well I'm Emma Swan and I'm a savior". Aria laughs but nobody else does "Wait? Is that like a real job or something?" she says laughing. Emma just laughs "it totally should be" before she looks at me and I can't help but notice everyone's eyes are on me especially Regina's. I see a tear running down her face before Emily leans down and kisses my forehead. The tall woman wearing a red cloak identical to Emily's steps up "I'm Red or Little Red Riding Hood as I'm known in the books from this world and I'm a werewolf". Everybody tenses up for a minute before Snow speaks "She won't hurt you! She is a good wolf".

"Okay excuse me what?! You can't honestly expect us to believe that" Cece snaps. I see Red take off her cloak and she morphs into a wolf. "Holy shit! Sorry I doubted you!" Cece says quickly. The older woman throws the cloak on Red and I feel Emily tense up. I lean into Emily whispering in her ear "Baby it's okay. It doesn't mean that you are one" I say quickly although I know I don't believe what I'm saying and I can tell neither does Emily. Emily just shakes her head at me and I see a single tear come down her face. I wipe it off with my thumb before our attention goes back to the older woman carrying the crossbow steps up "Well I'm Granny from the little red riding hood story and I run a diner". I hear Hanna laugh "I totally want to eat there". I laugh but Aria speaks up nervously "if you don't mind me asking what is with the crossbow?" Red laughs "she carries that thing with her everywhere! I promise you aren't in danger". Granny glares at her before she turns to all of us and says "Never can be too careful around here". I see her shot a look towards Regina and Gold. Why would Regina cause problems for anyone? She seems really sweet.

The red haired woman that is behind Gold steps up "well I'm Belle and I'm married to Mr. Gold". I speak up before I can stop myself "I love your accent". Belle smiles at me "thank you dear". Spencer looks at the floor before she speaks looking Belle directly in the eye "Wait? So you're Belle? Like from Beauty and the Beast? That was my favorite movie growing up!" Toby laughs "it's still your favorite movie Spencer". Spencer smiles at him before laughing "Am I not allowed to have a guilty pleasure Officer Cavanaugh". Charming and Emma look at each other "Officer?! You're a cop?!" Toby smiles "Yeah I joined the police force to protect the girls from Mona back when she was terrorizing them".

We all shift uncomfortably we hated talking about Mona especially Hanna, Cece, and I. I see Hanna lean tighter into Cece and Cece wraps her arms around Hanna protectively before Red speaks up "what do you mean terrorized?! Who is Mona?!" We all get looks on our faces of pain and nervousness when Gold speaks up "that is a question to be answered later Red" and she nods as she looks to Emily and I see tears coming out Emily's eyes. "Em its okay she can't hurt us anymore" and I pull her to my lips. I see Red shift uncomfortably but Granny puts her hand on her shoulder.

Cece speaks up "Yeah she's a bitch" with venom in her voice. Hanna slaps Cece's arm "she didn't used to be that way Ce. Mona was my best friend after Alison went missing and" but Cece interrupts her "Yeah she was the cause of Alison having to fake her death because she tried to kill her. She was your best friend when she was terrorizing you! She was your best friend when she tortured me for information on Ali!" I can tell Cece is mad but she laughs and says "bitch crazy" and she grabs Emily's arm squeezing in reassuringly. Emily smiles and we all start laughing except Hanna. Hanna is glaring at Cece before she pulls away from her and I know Cece is in trouble.

I look to Regina and see the color drained out her face. She has tears rolling down her face but I see the boy that handed Gold the book put his hand on her shoulder. Gold clears his throat before he says "well dearies my name is" but everyone but except the girls, Toby, Jason, Cece and I speak up and say "Rumpelstiltskin". I see Gold smile and bow "my reputation precedes me anyways and I'm the dark one". "You're the what?" I say laughing. I see Regina smile and Gold say quickly "the dark one" and he looks at Spencer "before you ask I will explain it at the end of this mess". Spencer smiles at him and nods her head.

I see a lady stand up wearing all blue "Well my name is Blue and I'm the Blue Fairy and I'm a Nun" and I see Rumpel glaring at her for a minute. Cece speaks up "well it sucks to be you! Never having sex would kill me". "Ce now is not the time to discuss your sex life" I snap laughing. Cece glares at me before she leans down and whispers "well now that you're with Americano you can tell me about yours too". Emily laughs and says "sorry Ce what happens behind closes doors stays behind them". Cece and I look stunned at her for a minute before Cece just laughs. I see Red want to say something but Granny hits her arm and she falls back to the wall. "Well I will just have to kick that door open one time" Cece says laughing at Em and hitting her arm. I see the boy that handed Gold the book stand up "Well my name is Henry and I'm Emma's biological son and Regina's adopted son. I'm from this world but I might as well be a fairytale character as much as I know about them".

We all nod before I speak up "so how is it that Regina is your mother and Emma is your mother?" Henry goes to speak but Gold stops him "yet again all these questions will be answered" and he looks at Spencer "see why I said wait until the end". Spencer nods and Regina stands up and takes a deep breath before I see Henry grab her hand and Emma give her a reassuring smile "Well my name is Regina and I'm the Evil Queen". I see her look to me and I know my face shows shock. How can the woman from my dreams be the Evil Queen? I quickly bury my face into Emily and Emily just holds me tighter. "Ali are you okay? She whispers to me. "Yeah Em just wasn't expecting it is all" I whisper back. Regina continues "and I'm the mayor of StoryBrooke". Hanna speaks up "Wait? You're the Evil Queen? Like from Snow White? Did you really poison an apple and give it to her?" Regina looks at the floor and nods before I speak up "Han it's obvious she doesn't want to discuss it". Hanna nods and says "I'm sorry just got carried away". I see Regina give me a slight smile before she wipes her tears away.

Jason shifts off the heater and I see him smile at me "Before I go I just want to say Ali I'm happy for you and Americano! I know you will both be happy I had a feeling about you two! Anyways I'm Jason DiLaurentis and I'm Alison's brother". I see Regina shift in her chair uneasy before Jason says quickly "by the way Ali Happy 21st birthday even though you're spending it in a hospital". Everybody breaks out saying "Happy Birthday" around the room. Regina holds her hand up to her mouth and looks at Emma nervously before Cece speaks "It's alright Jason we will celebrate this weekend". Jason just nods but adds "just water for me you know I can't drink". I smile at Jason I'm really proud of him for staying sober. We haven't always had the best relationship but that had changed since we got older.

Aria leans up "Well I'm Aria Marie Montgomery and I'm the artsy one the group". Everybody laughs before Hanna speaks up "yeah she is even more artsy than I am". "Hanna a pencil is more artsy than you" I say laughing. Toby goes to stand up still holding Spencer's hand "Well I'm Toby Cavanaugh and I'm a police officer and a carpenter". Emma jumps at Toby "Really? My door needs fixed from where somebody" and she smiles at Regina "broke it down this morning". "Hey I thought you were in trouble" Regina says laughing. "From what my bed? I think you just wanted to see me!" Thy both laugh before there is an awkward pause before Gold clears his throat. I see Regina blush and Emma look away quickly. Spencer goes to stand up and I see Belle grab Gold's hand tightly.

"Well I'm Spencer Jill Hastings and I'm the" but the girls and I interrupt her saying in unison "the responsible and obsessive one". Spencer laughs "Really guys? Stealing my thunder? I see how it is". Belle smiles even though I see tears running down her face and Gold quickly wipes them away. Spencer sits down and I look at Emily. She nods and stands up I didn't want to go next. I was suddenly very nervous and I'm never nervous. I see the Red and Granny snap to attention when Emily speaks "Well I'm Emily Catherine Fields and I'm" but I pull her down to me and smile. "The sweet one" and kiss her. Cece lets out a long Awww and Hanna just laughs "I ship Emison so hard". I see Regina glance turns to Red as they both glare at each other before they turn their faces back to us. Emily continues "I like to swim". I see Red and Granny share a smile before all eyes are glued to me. "Well no pressure or nothing" I say laughing. Everybody in the room laughs before I speak "Well I'm Alison Lauren DiLaurentis and I'm" but the girls interrupt me "the bitchy one" and they laugh. "We really need to adjust that! I have changed" I say laughing. I see Regina look at Snow and Snow mouth something to her as she smiles. "You are still a bitch sometimes Ali but you only bring out Bitchy Alison when you need too but we love you the same".

Emily leans down and kisses my forehead "I don't think your the bitchy one my love. I never thought that you were just hateful sometimes" she says laughing. "Now who is the nauseating ones Hastings?" Cece says laughing. "They are cute! You and Hanna are nauseating" Spencer says laughing. The conversation dies before Gold finally says "Okay well Emma why don't you explain your story". I see Emma step up and take a deep breath. She proceeds to explain that Regina had casted a curse that had transported all the fairytale characters from the Enchanted forest to the real world. For 28 years the curse kept time frozen and nobody aged. Everything stayed the same until Emma came to town and started changing things. Emma broke the curse and brought their memories of the curse back.

The girls and I sit there for minute after Emma finishes before Spencer speaks up "okay what does all of this have to do with us?" Gold finally holds up the book "if you want the answers to that question I need you all to believe". "Believe in what?" I snap. Gold looks at me and smiles "Believe in magic, believe in happy endings, believe in each other, and believe in this book. You guys should believe in this book more than anyone here because you are all in it". "Wait? What?! Your telling us we are fairytale characters?!" Hanna snaps.

"I don't believe it! We are all normal! My god we have been through so much shit already!" Spencer yells. Belle steps up and shakes her finger "Spencer Jill! Watch your mouth!" Spencer goes to snap back but I kick her and shake my head. I don't want Spencer starting off with her mother by cussing at her, but I know it is going to be rough for her. She snaps her head at me "Ali you can't tell me you believe this shit?!" I look to Emily and see she is crying before I speak "Spence it makes sense! Think about it my dreams, your dream, Emily having her episode outside a minute ago it all makes sense!"

The room grows silent before Gold speaks "This book is special once you remember your story will show itself in this book, but in order to remember you have to touch the book". We all stare at him for a second before he continues "I know this is complicated and a lot to take in, but you have to trust us" and he goes to hand Spencer the book before Regina stops him "maybe we should start with" and she nods at me. I see fire spring up in her eyes as she stares at Gold.

"No Regina we should start with Hanna I guess" Gold replies before he goes to hand the book to Hanna and she hestiates "what is this going to do?" Gold just looks at her "maybe nothing, maybe something but you have to accept that you're a part of this deary". I look to his face and he looks like he is hiding something. Cece puts her hand to Hanna's shoulder "Baby do it! You will be no different in my eyes! You will always be the same goofy beautiful Hanna Marin that I fell in love with". Hanna smiles and turns to kiss Cece god they are so in love and I can't help but smile.

Hanna reaches out and grabs the book. Everybody in the room takes a deep breath and Cece finally speaks after a moment of silence "Han baby do you remember anything?" Hanna hands the book back to Gold "No I don't remember anything". Emma steps up "it should have worked" but Gold just replies "She is a part of this, but we will figure out what is going on with her in a second. The rest of them need to remember as soon as possible" and with that he goes to hand the book to Emily and I feel Emily tense up.

"Em baby you have to do this! Okay I'm right here and I won't be going anywhere okay? No matter what you are stuck with me". She smiles and kisses me before she grabs the book. I see a Red light illuminate from the book and Emily's eyes flash. Everybody remains silent for a minute before Emily jumps off the bed and about takes me with her. Hanna and Cece catch me quickly before Cece yells "Americano you could warn someone!" Emily jumps to Red and hugs her deeply and then hugs Granny. Gold finally speaks "I take it you remember?" Emily smiles at him and nods before she says "I'm Red's daughter and I'm a werewolf. When the curse was enacted I went to live with Ariel for 19 years and we lived in Storybrooke. After that I was sent away to live in Rosewood where Pam and Wayne Fields raised me." "It works" Gold says smiling. Hanna shifts nervously before she says "how come it didn't work for me?" but Emily speaks "Hanna I remember you when I was little and when we lived in Storybrooke. We were best friends you are totally apart of this, and we will figure out why it didn't work". Hanna looks shocked before she nods and I wait for Emily to come walking back to me but she remains with her mother ignoring my glance.

Gold goes to hand the book to Spencer and I see Belle step up quickly to his side. Spencer slowly takes the book and I see the black light with bright blue spots come from the book. Spencer sits there shocked for a minute before I see tears running down her face and she yells "MOTHER! Oh my god! I thought you were dead!" and she jumps into Belle's arms giving her a powerful hug. Belle has tears running down her eyes and finally chokes out "I know my love but we are back together. Spencer you have grown up into such a beautiful, smart young woman!" Spencer breaks the hug and looks at Gold with anger in her eyes but it softens "I know why you did all of this father but it still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm pissed as hell at you! You sent me away! You abandoned me like you did Baelfire! You sent me away to live with" but he interrupts her "Spencer my daughter now is not the time. I understand you are angry but we can discuss everything later". I see Spencer look at Hanna and me with a loving look before Belle pulls her to meet her gaze "Spencer my love you know he has to remember. He is your true love!"

Spencer looks a Toby for a second "Toby I need you to touch the book". Toby looks shocked for a second "Spencer I'm not part of this baby". I speak up finding my voice "Toby she's right you need to touch it! Your part of this too I didn't want to say anything but in my first dream I seen a picture of Spencer and you dancing". Spencer nods at me with tears in her eyes and then looks to Emily smiling "Why hello wolfie". Emily beams right back at her "hello bookworm". Okay what is going on? I look to Emily and I see her stare at me for a second before she looks to the floor. "Emily and I where best friends in the Enchanted Forest! Nothing changed when we arrived in here after the curse! Father took me and gave me to the Hastings after 19 years of living here" Spencer says and I know she must have seen I was surprised. Spencer shoots me a happy look before she mouths "I was best friends with you too!" and I wonder why she didn't say it out loud.

I see Toby inching towards the book and this time it illuminates a light blue light before Toby's eyes flash "Spence! Oh my god! I can't believe we still ended up together after all these years and after everything that happened". He grabs Spencer and kisses her passionately before her mother coughs and they break apart. They both blush before I see Toby turn to Belle "I'm glad your not died Belle! Spencer missed you so much!" Belle smiles at him and gives him a hug before saying "thank you for taking care of my daughter! You really are a hero no matter what anyone says!" I see Belle and Toby break the hug and glare at Gold before I see Toby step to Gold and punch him right in the face. "OH GOD TOBY" Spencer yells but holds her position with her mother. Everybody in the room is speechless before Gold slowly gets up "You will regret that deary". He raises his hand but Spencer jumps in front of him "No Father you will not hurt him!"

Gold glares at Toby before he drops his hand and Toby says "THAT WAS FOR SPENCER AND FOR BEING A FUCKING HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING!" Toby walks over with Spencer before an awkward silence falls on the room before I say "So spill Toby who are you?" He smiles at me "I'm the son of Hercules and Meg!" Hanna speaks up excitedly "Wait?! So you're a God?! That's kind of hot". I see Cece eyes flash with anger before she speaks up "standing right here". Hanna just smirks at her evilly before she says "Yeah I know" and Cece falls back to the wall annoyed. Toby laughs "I'm a demi god like my father was before he turned the power down for my mother. I never finished my trials to become a God because of Spencer but I wouldn't change the decision if I wanted too". He kisses Spencer before they break it and He wraps his arms around her. "I was taken in the curse as well living with my father and mother. After Spencer left for Rosewood someone took me to Rosewood, and made sure I was adopted by the Cavanaugh's".

I see Gold glaring at them before he grabs the book off the bed before Spencer speaks up "Father where is Baelfire?" Aria laughs "That's an awesome name but who is it?" Spencer looks at the floor and I know Aria feels guilty for laughing "My half brother. He tried to help father get rid of his darkness by taking him to a land without magic by using a magic bean. Bae seen how father was changing and wanted to have his old father back but father being the coward he is broke his deal with Bae and let him go through the portal without him. If father would have gone through I realize he would have never met my mother and I would have not been born but it was wrong. I didn't even get to know him".

I see her look to Gold with tears in her eyes and she steps right in his face and I see the anger flash "Father you will never change will you?! After Mother supposedly died and you tried turning me into the monster you were but after you had that vision you immediately abandoned me! We could have found another way but no of course as usual you choose the darkness instead of being a deceit fucking human being". I see fire spring up in Belle's eyes before she grabs Spencer's hand. Spencer ignores her mother and keeps her eyes directly on Gold as she continues "My magic became dark because of you and Toby couldn't stand the sight of me! He always was trying to save me! Always believing I was still in there somewhere and I'm glad that he did because if he hadn't I would be a monster like you! I changed to the way you wanted me to because I was hurt and alone. Emily had to quit coming around after mother disappeared because she was afraid of you and seen what I was becoming! Hell even Alison tried to get you to stop training me in dark magic, but of course she couldn't stop you because of this bitch" and she points to Regina. Spencer eyes are staring daggers into Gold as she continues "You abandoned your children for the power and allure of a fucking dagger! You're the same coward you have always been! I fucking hate you!" "SPENCER STOP" I yell.

During her rant to her father I heard glass shattering and her mother had fallen to her knees because Spencer was squeezing her hand so hard. Spencer finally snaps out of it and looks to the floor "Oh god Mother I'm sorry! I was just angry at father and I didn't mean to take it on you" I see she has tears in her eyes but Belle wipes them away before she goes to stand up. Gold looks shaken but tries to reason with Spencer "Spencer please allow me to explain myself! I admit the way I did with Bae was wrong but you I did everything to make sure you stayed safe! I was not losing a child again!" Gold snaps and pleads with Spencer. I see Spencer go to say something but Belle stops her "Spencer is absolutely right Rumple you are nothing but a coward! If you truly cared for Spencer you would made different deicisons than you made! You would have found a different way other than darkness! You would have not taught Spencer dark magic and risked her becoming a villain like you Rumple!" and Belle slaps Rumple hard before she grabs Spencer's hand and She walks back over to Toby.

Gold looks angry and hurt but he just clenches his jaw and goes to hand the book to Aria "Spence I'm sorry I laughed at his name I didn't know" Aria says quickly. Spencer wipes the tears from her face before she smiles at Aria "its okay pinky we will always be team Sparia". Aria looks at her funny before Spence says "you will get it in a few minutes" Aria smiles and she grabs it. I see a weird pink light illuminate and Aria stumbles back. I see she has tears in her eyes and turns to Blue. "Mom?" and she runs to give her a hug even though she about falls. Aria gives her a one armed hug and smiles at her "mother I'm sorry I ran away before the curse but" Blue interrupts her "it's in the past my daughter but we will discuss everything later. You have definitely kept your personality as I remember it. Always liking and wearing the most unique things and I love it".

Aria looks at Jason and he comes over to meet her mother. Jason leans against the wall next to Blue and he wraps his arms around Aria as she leans her back against him. Aria looks at Spencer and Emily quickly "Spence we will always be team Sparia no matter what and you know I hate being called pinky!" Spencer laughs and I see Aria look to Emily "Wolfie!" Emily laughs and says "you both know I hate that nickname! I hate it almost as bad as Americano". "Hey that is your nickname babe" Cece says laughing. Gold clears his throat and picks the book off the heater and goes to hand it to me before Snow speaks up "I think that everyone but Regina, Gold, Emma and I should leave the room before Alison touches it". Gold is hesitant but agrees with her and I feel myself losing my breath. Regina must have noticed because she says "Why don't we allow one of the girls to stay with her? That way she feels a little more comfortable".

My face lights up and I look to Emily but she quickly looks away from me. I feel my face drop before Cece places a hand on my shoulder. I wonder why Emily won't even look at me. God please don't let it be over something I did during this time I can't even remember right now. "I will stay with her" Cece says but Spencer speaks up too "so will I". She walks across the room and sits at the bottom of my bed. "Ali you don't remember this now but we were very close when we were younger. We were all friends before your mother found out and it wasn't pretty but the point is we are all here for you especially me. We were the closest seeing as how my dad taught your mom magic".

I smile and nod at Spencer as I watch everybody file out and I can't help but look at Emily one last time before she leaves. I see her eyes look into mine and she knows I want her with me but she keeps walking out the door with Red and Granny. "I don't know what I did. Why is she mad at me?" I say at a whisper before Cece speaks up "Ali all of this is a lot to take in maybe she is just processing". Spencer looks at me with a nervous look before she speaks "Ali touch the book maybe it will clear something up". Gold goes to hand me the book but I hesitant before I speak angrily "I don't want to remember! I was so fucking happy a few minutes ago only to have Emily act like I have the plague now!"

Spencer looks at me "Ali remember! You have to touch it! We all have a part to play in this somehow but you are the one that has the biggest part of all!" Gold puts his hand on Spencer's shoulder before he says "Alison she is right! You and Emma are the only ones that can save us from the villains that are coming to town". I feel anger surge in me "I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS! ALL I WANT IS EMILY BACK WITH ME AND NOT HATING ME". I see the mirror in the bathroom break before Regina steps to me "Alison you need to calm down. This isn't helping and if you want to fix things with Emily you need to remember!" I know she is right and I reach to grab the book. I see a white light illuminate from it and the memories come flooding back. I jerk back in the bed before Cece places her hand on my shoulder "Ali are you okay?" I feel tears running down my face before I whisper "I remember".


	7. Chapter 7: Child Of The Moon

**Chapter 7: Child of the moon**

 **Alison's POV**

I feel the tears coming out my eyes like a waterfall. Cece grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly while Spencer leans up giving me a hug. I feel all kinds of emotions right now hurt, betrayal, regret, anger, happiness, and pain was just a few. The emotions that take me over though are anger and regret. I remember everything and I know why Emily is acting funny she remembers too. Emily and I had a very intense history in our past in the Enchanted Forest we had to meet in secret a lot my mother being the Evil Queen and her mother helping Snow we had too. Emily's mother Red was okay and understood but my mother found out I had been sneaking out of the castle to see Emily and the others. She threatened to kill Emily if I didn't stop along with Aria, and Hanna.

I had to end it for Emily's safety and I had to stop seeing Aria and Hanna but I didn't want too. Spencer and I were the closest though besides Emily. With her being Rumpelstiltskin daughter and Rumpelstiltskin was teaching my mom magic and helping her to get revenge against Snow White. Spencer was over at our castle quite a lot, and vice versa. Spencer was my best friend and we always bonded over that maybe our parents would change. When Spencer's mother had supposedly died Spencer went down a dark path, and I tried my best to help her but Rumpel kept teaching Spencer like he did my mother and pretty soon I didn't recognize Spencer.

I tried to help Spencer moved past it but when Snow rescued me from my mother I was just happy to be away from her. When I arrived at Snow's castle Emily wouldn't even talk to me and let me explain why I had to break up with her and push her away. She moved on dating someone else but I never gave up hope. I tried getting Snow and Charming to rescue Spencer as well but when they finally caught Rumpelstiltskin he acted like I was crazy saying he didn't even have a daughter. Spencer wasn't in his castle either, but I wasn't giving up hope on finding her. I was in the marketplace on day and saw Spencer hanging out with Hanna, and I immediately went up giving Spencer a hug but neither one of them knew me or recognized me. I knew something was up but Rumpelstiltskin took me away from Snow and Charming to live with Ashley and Todd Marin Hanna's parents. Rumpel wiped my memory of everything my mother, my grandfather, Emily, Snow, Charming it was like waking up from a dream my first day there. In my mind Hanna, Spencer, and I were sisters forever and when we arrived in Storybrooke that didn't change.

Emily and I had history in this town as well while we were cursed. This time I pushed Emily away like I did in the locker room so many years ago. My mother was the cause of all of this. I'm pulled from my thoughts by Spencer "Ali? Ali are you okay?" I feel the anger soar inside me like a dragon taking flight. "NO I'M NOT OKAY SPENCER". I look to my mother and I see her look at the floor quickly before I hop off the bed. "Ali what the" Cece stammers out as I completely forgot I was holding her hand and when I got up it sent her falling to the bed. Spencer helps her up and they both look at me scared. I round on my mother quickly stepping up in her face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO RUIN MY LIFE? NOW I END UP RIGHT BACK HERE WITH YOU AND MY GIRLFRIEND HATES ME AND SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TOO IS THE BAD PART! NOT TOO MENTION EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH WITH YOU WHEN I WAS LITTLE! YOU TURNED ME INTO THE MONSTER I BECAME WHEN I WAS OLDER! YOU AND GRANDMA CORA ARE TORN FROM THE SAME CLOTH ALWAYS BLAMING PEOPLE FOR YOU'RE FUCKED UP LIVES WHEN YOU ARE THE CAUSE! YOU AND THE EVIL THINGS YOU DO ARE THE SOLE CAUSE OF YOUR PAIN MOTHER! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU, SEE YOU, OR ANYTHING! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I hear Cece scream "ALI STOP!" I snap my neck and see objects flying around the room, the TV screen is broke, and the windows in my room are shattered but I don't care she deserves every bit of this.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING STOPPING CE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD THIS FUCKING BITCH RUINED ME! MAYBE IF SHE HADN'T HAVE RAISED ME UNTIL I WAS 12 AND I WOULDN'T EVEN CALL WHAT SHE DID RAISING ME! HANDING ME TO GRANDMA CORA UNTIL I WAS 6 OR 7 WHILE SHE WENT TO RULE THE KINGDOM MARRYING THE KING THEN WHEN SHE BECAME THE MONSTER SHE IS NOW SHE RESCUED ME AND I THOUGHT FOR A BRIEF SECOND THE NIGHTMARE WAS OVER BUT WHATEVER POINT IS IF SHE HADN'T TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER THE MONA SHIT PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! MY MOTHER, JESSICA, WASN'T THE CAUSE OF MY BEHAVIOR! THIS FUCKING BITCH WAS! NOT TOO MENTION SHE LEFT ME WITH MY FUCKING PSYCHOPATH OF A GRANDMOTHER JUST SO SHE COULD BE FUCKING QUEEN!" I turn to my mother and see she has tears in running down her face "NO YOU DON'T GET TO CRY MOTHER! YOU SENTENCED ME TO A LIFE OF HELL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT CORA DID TO ME?" Mother shakes her head and I see her struggling and it makes me smile to see her finally speechless at what she put me through.

Emma steps up to get in front of Regina but I flick my wrist and she goes flying "Ali what the fuck?! How did you" Spencer says but Gold stops her by shaking his head. "CORA BEAT ME ON A REGULAR BASIS! SHE HATED EVERYTHING ABOUT ME KIND OF LIKE YOU DO! SHE TRIED PUTTING ME UNDER A SLEEPING CURSE BUT GRANDPA, THE ONLY PERSON WHO GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, STOPPED HER GETTING HIMSELF TRAPPED IN THE PROCESS. SHE TRIED TO KILL ME MOTHER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING CARE YOU WERE TOO BUSY CHASING DOWN SNOW WHITE WHEN IT WASN'T EVEN HER FAULT!" I see Emma get up off the floor and step in front of my mother who falls to the floor "ALI STOP"! Emma says quickly. "EMMA MOVE! THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" but Spencer grabs me and turns me to her face "Ali! Look at me! You have changed this isn't you! Rein the bitch in and calm down! Look at what you're doing to her".

I look to the floor and see my mother gasping for air and my face goes sheet white "Wh-what happened?!" I whisper out. Spencer is still holding me tightly by the shoulders and Cece comes to grab my hand. I look to the floor and see my mother gasping out for air still before Spencer pulls my gaze to her "Ali your magic is tied to your emotions like mine when you were yelling your hand started moving like you was choking someone and your magic did the rest". I feel the color drain from my face "Ali! Look at me! You didn't know! It isn't your fault! I know you're upset and you have every right to be but I'm sorry but I had to do something!" I know my face shows horror all over it and I feel I can't breathe.

"God I'm sorry! I got to get out of here" I say quickly. Cece keeps a grip on my hand but my emotions are in overdrive and everybody falls to the floor. "ALI NO IT'S DANGEROUS" Spencer shouts out but I jump over Spencer and grab my clothes. "ALI YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THIS! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOUR FIRST INSTINCT TO RUN?" Cece yells out but I run out the door and to the stairs. I stop at the top stairs and turn taking one last look at Emily through the glass, and I take off running down the stairs away from everything knowing where I want to escape too.

 **Spencer's POV**

"God I feel like a Mack truck hit me what happened?" I hear Cece snap and I can tell she is in pain. I snap my eyes open quickly getting to my feet and look around the room before I realize what happened "Damn it Alison!" and I get up quickly. I see everybody slowly getting to their feet and I grab Cece hand helping her up. "Where's Ali?" Cece says and I can tell she is worried. "Ce she ran like she always does" I say shaking my head. My father slowly gets to his feet saying "we need to find her! Cora is in town and from what we just witnessed Alison will not be too happy to have a reunion with her". I look to Regina and she still has tears running down her face "God this is entirely my fault! If I wouldn't have been so horrible to Alison none of this would be happening!" she whimpers out.

I find my voice quickly "Regina that wasn't all about you! Alison regained all of her memories back it was a lot to take in. Alison always thought Jessica was to blame for her behavior while we were in Rosewood, and now she realizes that it wasn't all Jessica. Everything we went through in Rosewood only to be thrown into a cluster fuck here. I don't blame her for allowing all the anger came out! She has a lot of emotions running through her right now just like I do, but I think what is bothering her the most is the fact that Emily isn't talking to her, and that she has hurt Emily more than she knows, but Emily has hurt her too. I know what she is going through its not easy having a parent that is a villain".

Emma speaks up "She has changed! She's not that person anymore if Alison would have given her a chance to explain that!" I feel anger surge in me "Do you think Alison will believe you?! Emma you didn't have the same upbringing as Alison and Me. I know you were in and out of the system your whole life and yes I know that must have sucked but growing up with a villain as a parent isn't easy either! You see all of the other kids with caring, loving parents and then you look at yours and realize that they are monsters! I at least had my mother for a short time to make things easier for awhile Ali had no one when she lived with Cora and when she lived with Regina there was only her grandfather, the girls, and myself!"

Emma glares at me before her expression softens and I look to see Regina and father exchange looks before I see the door fly open and turn to see Aria, and Hanna. "CE BABY ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hanna says hugging Cece. "Ali didn't take remembering like the rest of us did! Where is Emily?!" I snap quickly. "She's in the waiting room with Red itching to go for a run. Where's Ali?!" Aria says looking around the room at the damage. "God why is this always her first instinct when she has a problem?! why can't she just drink and talk about it like a normal fucking person! I love her but damn" Cece says. "Where is she?" Hanna says looking worried. "She ran away after almost killing Regina! Let's just say the mother daughter reunion was not a happy one." I say quickly.

Aria and Hanna look to each other shocked but then worried. Okay we need a game plan "We need to find her and quick if Cora finds out she is alone we are all screwed! Aria go get Emily and Red don't take no for an answer" I snap. I turn to face everybody in the room "okay guys look Alison knows how to live off grid she was in hiding for almost 3 years before we even knew she was alive when she faked her death. With that being said Emma and Charming grab Toby out of the waiting room and patrol the town. Maybe she will be stupid and actually be in plain sight although I doubt it Alison is anything but stupid".

They nod and walk out the room and Cece speaks up "I was the one that tracked Ali down when she was in hiding I know how she thinks I will try to see if I can find her but I'm going to need someone who knows this hell hole". I nod in agreement "I agree take Snow with you along with Hanna and see if you can't track her down but you know she won't come without a fight" I say shaking my head. "Alison doesn't scare me Hastings I will throw her over my shoulder and carry her if I have too" Cece snaps quickly. Father looks at me before he speaks "Here take this" and he hands a black cuff to Cece. She stares at it for a second before she speaks "Ugh no to be rude but what the fuck is this for?" Father just smirks before he answers "It will block Alison's magic that way if you find her and she puts up a fight at least she won't have magic. Now how it works is you just place it over her wrist and her magic will be blocked."

Cece nods before father speaks again looking at me "For the time being all you girls are to stay with Emma, Red, Snow, Regina, or myself no wandering off on your own"! I glare at father before saying "Oh now you care about my well being?! How touching"! I see Father's eyes narrow before he speaks "Spencer this is not the time for one of your tantrum's also okay?! Now do you have anything of Alison's on you right now!?" He spits out angrily. I look around the room and I see a gold locket on the table. I go grab the locket quickly Alison hardly ever takes this thing off "this is Ali's she has had it for as long as I can remember". I hand the locket to my father and I hear Regina gasp before she stammers out "sh-she kept this?" and I see her reach for the locket. "Yeah she hardly ever takes it off. Alison told us Jessica gave it to her when she was born but obviously not considering I remember seeing her wear it before Rosewood. Did you give it to her?" I say quickly. Regina runs her fingers over the letters and nods "Her father and I gave this to her on this night so many years ago right after she was born. Daniel saved up a little bit of money each time he was paid and he bought it. He had it engraved with her name. He wanted Alison to have something special from us".

I see tears running down her eyes before I grab her arm "I may not agree with how you raised Alison but if you have truly changed Ali will see that. She herself has changed and matured so much since coming back from the dead although old habits die hard. She obviously still thinks running away from your problems works". I shake my head and Regina smiles at me before looking at father "let's get my daughter back". "What are you going to do father" I say quickly. "Spencer I need you and your mother to run to my shop and get a locator potion from my box under the counter. Your mother knows where they are at. Take Aria with you as well there is safety in numbers" I nod we don't have time to argue.

I see Emily and Red running into the room with Aria trailing behind them. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS ALISON?! Emily yells. "Oh now you care?! Emily she needed you! You know she wanted you to stay! You are the one she is closest too! She was practically begging you to stay with longing looks, but you just blew her off because your fucking feelings are hurt! Newsflash you both hurt each other in the past it wasn't just her!" I snap quickly but instantly regret it when I see the hurt flash in Emily's eyes. Cece grabs Emily's arm "Em Ali ran again! She didn't take to remembering the way the rest of you did". "No she wouldn't run again!" Emily says. I feel myself growing annoyed we don't have time for this "Em she about killed her mother but she didn't mean too! She is angry and afraid of losing you! I know you remembered a lot but part of Alison's episode was because of you".

Emily's eyes are swimming with tears and I know I'm being hard on her, but I can't help it. When I remembered everything I feel protective over Alison and Hanna. I mean we were sisters during the curse, and we bonded I will always be protective over them. "We ne-need to find her guys now god why did I get upset I knew I should have stayed in here but I didn't know if I could control my urge to turn into a wolf from where I haven't turned in about 29 years. The cloak helps but I didn't know if it would keep from turning all the way or not" Emily says hanging her head. I force her face up to my eyes gently with my hand "Em look at me we will find Ali okay? I need your mom and you to get Alison's scent and track her down okay?" Emily nods and takes off running out the door her mother behind her.

"Okay Aria you can come with Mom and I". Everybody breaks up and goes their separate ways and I turn to leave but father stops me "this is a really good plan Spencer! I'm proud of you!" I just glare at him for a minute before I say "Wanting a family reunion father? Well considering a member of our family is missing I don't think that will happen but yes it's a good plan that's why I'm the responsible one father". I glare into his eyes as I see fire spring into them before they soften, and he just says "We will talk later. I love you Spencer." I turn to walk out the door ignoring him to meet my mother.

 **Emily's POV**

"EM WAIT UP" Hanna says and I turn around "guys we don't have time for this! Ali is out there and in danger"! "Emily we know but we are coming with your mom and you okay?! Snow is tagging along with us and we can find Alison together". I nod I don't have time to argue with them and take off outside. I see Emma hand mom my swim jacket that Alison kept and I smell Alison's scent all over the jacket. "Where did you get that?" I snap. Emma looks at me for a second before she says "when yall wrecked my dad grabbed your clothes and stuff and took them to the police station. Toby said that he thought this belonged to Alison". I feel tears form in my eyes before I grab it running my hands over it "It used to be mine before I gave it to her my smell has worn of it". I take in the smell of Vanilla and let it engulf me and I feel goose bumps run over my body and I know what's coming I just hope I remember how to control it. As if my Mother read my mind she looks at me "Em do you remember how to control it? Just remember not to fight the change and just give into the wolf" "Yeah let the wolf be apart of you right?" I say nervously biting my lip. Mother nods and takes her cloak off. I see her get down on all four and fur start spouting out all over her body. Before I know it I see a big grey wolf standing in front of me wagging its tail. "God mom you're beautiful! I wish I looked half as good as you in wolf form" I say laughing but she barks at me.

Granny comes walking out with her crossbow "Emmy I'm coming too" and she goes to stand next to mother grabbing her cloak from the ground. I motion for Hanna and Cece to come over. I take a deep breath before I speak to Hanna "Han hold onto to this for me! I don't care if you wear it just don't lose it!" I say quickly and she nods. Cece and her look at each other quickly before I hear Cece say "sorry about earlier with Mona baby I just hate she put us all through hell" but Hanna kisses her "I'm sorry I said Toby was kind of hot! You're the only woman for me Cecelia Nicole Drake!" and she kisses her. I remove my cloak and toss it to Hanna quickly and change. This time when I change I feel warmth spread through my body instead of pain, I feel the tingles all threw my body as the fur sprouts up, and I hear Cece say "Whoa Americano you look badass!"

I look at myself through a puddle of water and can't believe my eyes. I look so different from when I used to change when I was younger and Granny just smiles at me "Emmy you're beautiful". I have brown fur with a bit of Grey and White in it and my eyes are chocolate brown but they have a little bit of white in them. I howl out and hear Hanna say "Now that was badass!" I walk over to Cece and Hanna and they start laughing and they pet me. "Stop trying to feel us up Americano! Your girlfriend will not be pleased!" At the mention of Alison I snap myself back on task and walk over to Granny. She drops my old swim jacket on the ground and mother and I run over to sniff it good. God Alison's smell is intoxicating but I have to focus Ali is in danger. I raise my nose in the air and finally catch Alison's scent and I howl.

Granny runs over to me "you got something Emmy?" and I nod and look back at Cece and Hanna. Granny must have understood because she hollers for them. They come running and mother comes running with Snow on her back. "Oh that looks awesome I want to ride" Hanna says laughing. Granny smiles "Good because you guys are on riding on Emmy while I ride on Red with Snow". "Wait?! What?!" Hanna says scared as her smile drops and I howl again. "Okay Emmy keep your fur on! Girls get on she is getting impatient" Granny says quickly hoping on mom. Hanna and Cece climb on my back and I hear Hanna say "what do we hold onto Em?" I lynch my neck up and Hanna laughs "oh Ali is going to kill me I get to hold onto Emily's neck". I chuckle but it comes out as happy barks and feel my tail wagging. "Aww that's cute Americano is happy that you mentioned Ali" Cece says laughing. "How can you tell?" Hanna says curiously. "Baby if the barks didn't give it away her tail wagging back in forth and bumping my ass sure does" Cece Says.

Granny speaks up "okay Emmy we will go this way towards town and you go towards the forest. We will meet in the middle if you get into any trouble you howl loudly and your mother will find you. Under no circumstances are you to fight you don't fight you run understand me?!" I howl and nod before I see mother take off running in the direction of town. I look at Hanna and flash my eyes white "Whoa that's cool as shit Em! Does that mean you're" but she didn't finish I take off running and she holds on for dear life around my neck with Cece holding onto her. We get in the forest and search for about 30 minutes. "God where is she?! Hanna says. "I don't know but my ass is sore! Can we get off for a minute Americano?" Cece says and I stop and lay down to let them off. As I'm lying down I hear the faintest sound of crying in the forest and I recognize it's Alison and I bark quickly. "Em what is it do you smell her?" Hanna says. I shake my head and Cece speaks "you hear her don't you" and I nod. Before either one of them can say another word I take off running towards the sound of the crying and I hear "Emily Fields! You slow your ass down!" Hanna screams and I hear them running after me but I keep running.

The sound of Ali's crying is growing closer and I finally find her by a rock sitting on the ground her face in her knees. I left Cece and Hanna in the dust but I know they will catch up I just want a minute to explain myself to Ali. Fuck Hanna has my cloak and I growl out in anger. I see Alison raise her head and she gets up and backs away quickly from me "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" but I slowly lay down and crawl on my stomach over to the spot where she was sitting and look up at her with my best puppy dog face. She smiles and inches closer to me slowly bringing her hand down on my head before she starts petting me. "Aww you're just a sweet wolf aren't you?" She sits down next to me and her legs are fully extended out with her back against the rock. I can't help but get up and sit next to her leaning over to lick her face excitedly. I'm so glad she is okay and she giggles as I'm licking her face "Easy wolfie that tickles" she giggles out and I go back to sitting on the ground. "I think that's what I'll name you is wolfie" and I feel my eyebrows raise and Ali laughs "okay you don't like wolfie I will think of another name".

I look to the rock and see E.L. and A.M. in red spray paint on the rock. My heart jumps this is where Ali and I shared our first kiss in Storybrooke! She ran here when she wanted to get away from everybody! It was like she was running to me! "You're not going to hurt me are ya girl" Ali says sweetly while petting the top of my head. "You kind of remind me of Pepe my dog back" but she stops and I see tears rolling down her face. I lay across her legs and she keeps stroking the top of my head. "Can I tell you something girl? I wish I never went down that road earlier and ended up here. Everything has changed Emily hates me, she's my girlfriend or at least she was, before she remembered how horrible I was to her but I had to break up with her in the Enchanted Forest if not my mother would have killed her. God I love Emily so much and I realize now we are destined to be together. Not that I didn't know that already, but god Emily and I have been pushed together so much it isn't funny. I mean we were under a curse and still fell in love but of course I was scared and ended up pushing her away again. I realize something keeps pushing us to each other whether it's fate or something else I don't know but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean first in the Enchanted Forest we were together then when we came to live here in Storybrooke we were cursed and still managed to be together and then Rosewood I pushed her away like I did here but I grew tired of it in Rosewood. I long for Emily deeply and I hate being away from her. When she left for college and I didn't see my mermaid for 2 years it was like a piece of my soul was missing but she came back and finally we end up getting together only for this shit to happen but something is pushing us to be together".

I can't stop myself I climb Ali's body and rest my head on her chest as she giggles and strokes my head. "You don't understand a word I'm saying you just want loved on but it feels good to say it to someone". I bark happily god I wish Ali knew it was me right now! How could she not remember what I looked like in wolf form but then I remember she had only seen me change once back in our land. She knew I was a wolf but I don't think she realizes I can control it but god I want her to know so badly. Alison keeps stroking my fur as she continues talking "Everybody wants me to be this great hero and save everyone here but how can I? I have never done anything heroic in my life" she says sadly.

I jump up barking angrily how Alison can think she isn't a hero. She saved the girls and my life at least a dozen times from Mona. She always tried to protect us and she doesn't think she is a hero. She laughs "I assume you disagree by the way your barking" and I nod my head quickly hoping she would see it but she goes to looking at the ground and I crawl back on top of her. "Girl I just to want to let anyone down and I know I have issues with my mother but my temper got the best of me. I didn't mean to be choking her it just happened because I have magic now but I'm rusty at using it plus I hate using it to begin with. I have always hated magic and when mother tried teaching me back in my world I rebelled hard against it because it was dark magic and I seen what it was doing to Spencer when she was learning it. I rebelled hard against it, but I swear I didn't mean to almost kill my mother in the hospital. If Emily would have been there I wouldn't have done it" she says crying and I lean into chest and snuggle her.

"You just don't understand how much Emily means to me I would gladly die a thousands times over if it meant she would be safe and happy. I used to hate how much power Emily has over me and she doesn't even know she has that power. I just want Emily happy even if it isn't with me. As much as I hate Paige, her ex girlfriend or girlfriend, I want Emily happy, and if that isn't with me I have to accept that". I inch my way up until my face is below her neck and she giggles. God Ali's giggle is music to my ears it always has been. I start licking her cheek again and she giggles before she says "well your loving aren't you" and I bark. She leans down and kisses my head and I can't help myself I get up quickly off of her and start running in a circle chasing my tail before I stop and howl.

I hear Alison giggle before I hear "I SWEAR TO GOD AMERICANO IF YOU HAVEN'T STOPPED YET! ALI?! Oh my god Alison!" Cece says running up to her and giving her a hug. "DON'T YOU TAKE OFF RUNNING LIKE THAT AGAIN? DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS? DAMNIT ALISON WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN?" Cece is mad but she just keeps hugging her before she yells out "HAN I FOUND HER" before she looks down at me "AND YOU MAM DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM US ANYMORE EITHER! HANNA AND I ABOUT HAD HEART ATTACKS TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH YOU"! Ali looks at Cece funny before I see Hanna come walking through the trees with my cloak on "DAMNIT I HATE THE WOODS, I HATE TREES, I HATE ROCKS" but she stops "Alison my god thank god you are okay! Don't fucking do that ever again! I don't like natural hikes at night!" Alison and Cece both laugh but I jump to Hanna and start running around her in a circle before I howl and whimper stopping in front of her "OKAY DAMN KEEP YOU PANTS ON WOMAN" Hanna says taking off my cloak.

"Wait?! Who is that?!" Alison says but before they can answer I jump at Hanna and she throws my cloak on me. I transform and immediately go for Alison. I grab her waist and pull her to me and kiss her deeply. It takes a moment for her to register what is going on before she breaks the kiss "Emily?!" She pulls back from me before lynching her face at mine "Emily!" and she kisses me again with force. I hear Hanna and Cece laugh and Hanna say "Awww they are so cute! Emison is reunited"! Cece laughs "The savior and a wolf who would have thought! Baby let's give them some alone time while I teach you how to like the forest" and away they went.

Ali walks me back to the rock never breaking our kiss and pushes her body against mine. I fall on the rock and she straddles my knees. I moan out I love having Ali this close to me and I feel her tongue is pressed against my lips begging for entrance which I immediately grant her access. She plunges her tongue into my mouth and starts exploring it. I moan into the kiss before I add my tongue and they wrestle for dominance but Ali wins. We continue to make out for a few minutes and I know I'm super turned on. Ali straddling me has always been on of my fantasies granted I'm handcuffed to the bed but I'll take what I can get. Ali breaks the kisses and looks at my eyes "God Em that's such a fucking turn on" and I look at her confused before she pulls me into another long kiss.

"Aliii what is a turn on?" I say huskily intoxicated by Alison's body against mine as she moves her lips to my neck nipping and sucking on it. "Mhmm your eyes they are glowing white" she says against my neck and I remember the only time my eyes change is when I'm either transforming, when I'm really mad, or when I want something sexually bad. I know what caused my eyes to change and the reason is straddling my lap. She keeps attacking my neck biting and sucking as she soothes the marks with her tongue, and I know I'm going to have marks, but god this was so fucking sexy. She goes to undo my cloak but I stop her "Ali don't" she looks hurt before I explain "unless you want me to go Twilight on your ass" I say laughing. She smiles and pulls me into another kiss and I know we have to stop to take this somewhere safer so I say between kisses "Ali kiss we kiss should kiss get kiss back kiss". Ali gets up off me and I immediately miss the contact of her body.

"Em I can't believe that was you! Why didn't you tell me?!" she says hitting me. "Well I kind of couldn't talk Ali I was a wolf remember? Besides I tried letting you know but I think you were too upset" I say pulling her closer to me. Alison goes to say something, but before she can someone interrupts her "Well isn't this cute my granddaughter and her true love reunited?" I see an older woman in a purple cloak and see Alison face go sheet white before she turns around. Her eyes widen at the woman, and I quickly grab her hand squeezing it before I whisper out "Ali who is that" but Alison doesn't answer me. She keeps staring at the woman before she stutters out "Gr-Grandma Cora?! YOU STAY AWAY FROM US".

She laughs menacingly before I hear Alison whisper low "Em run it's me she wants". I feel anger surge inside me at Cora she was the one that killed Alison's Dad, she was the one that set Regina on the course of becoming a monster, she was the one that tried to kill Alison when she was younger, she was the one that tried to take Alison away from me before I even knew her, and she was the one that Alison had to fight. I throw my cloak off but Alison remains standing in front of me as a protective shield before I hear her snap at me "EMILY STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I jump above her, transform and land on all fours in front of Alison showing my teeth and growling. I let out a loud howl hoping my mother hears it and look a Cora. She looks shocked for a minute before she just smiles "My protective are we? Is little Emily mad? Well why don't you take a nap killer!" and with that Cora sends me flying against a rock and I hear my ribs crack and howl out in pain.

"EMILY!" I hear Alison scream and I know I have to get up but fuck this hurts. "Americano I swear to god if you and Ali are" but Cece doesn't finish her sentence. I stand up to see Hanna and Cece standing about 10 yards away from Alison and I run and jump back in front of Ali ignoring my pain. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hanna yells out at Cora before Alison raises her hands and sends her grandmother flying "Run now!" Ali says quickly. We all take off running but my ribs are hurting so bad I have to stop. "EM BABY COME ON DON'T STOP" but I go to the ground in pain. "GUYS STOP EMILY IS HURT" Alison yells and runs back to me. I whimper out and jerk in pain as Alison touches my stomach. "HANNA WHOSE NUMBER DO YOU HAVE IN TOWN?!" Hanna pulls her phone out quickly before she says "I have Emma's number Ali"! "GOOD CALL HER AND WE ALL BETTER PRAY SHE IS NEAR MY MOTHER!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Queen Of Hearts

**Hey guys! Another long chapter coming your way! I don't care if nobody favorites this or if I get reviews because I am just enjoying writing this. I think I will turn it into a series doing a main villain for each story, but changing it up a bit. Each Liar will have to go through the own personal problems and there will be more romance than just Emison. Emison is the main focus however but like I said Spoby, Jaria, and Cece and Hanna will be incorporated as well. Anyways next two chapters will hopefully be up tomorrow as well. Anyways enjoy the reading guys! BTW if you don't want to leave a review but have an idea for the story just private message me. I'm also thinking about doing another crossover story with Emison with True Blood, or Arrow maybe. Then maybe doing some one-shots as well.**

 **Chapter 8: The Queen of Hearts and Secrets**

 **Emma's POV**

Dad, Toby and I finally gave up looking for Alison. I figured it would be pointless Alison lived on the run for years before anyone knew she was alive but we had to try. Alison and I have that in common at least we both were good at leaving off grid when we were on the run, but it was different. Alison was hiding because her life was in danger, and I was hiding because I was running from the law half my life. I walk into Regina's office to see Gold and her mixing a potion. "Well did you find her?!" Regina says worriedly but I shake my head. She throws a glass bottle at the wall frustrated before I grab her hand "Regina I promise we will find her okay?! You have to keep a cool head and think of Alison! I know her regaining her memories was hard but she will realize you have changed like the rest of us know you have".

I don't know why but I have been feeling something different for Regina lately. I don't know if it is love or friendship but I feel the need to protect her at all costs and make sure that she isn't hurt in any way. My phone rings and I quickly remove my hand from her "its Hanna" I say shortly. "Maybe they found Alison answer it!" Regina snaps. I pick up the phone "what the hell?!" I say with a confused look on my face. "What?! What is it?!" Regina snaps. I press the speaker option on my phone and hear all kinds of voices "God Ali we have got to go!" Hanna says and I see Regina face light up and say "they found her". "HANNA I'M NOT LEAVING EMILY! SHE GOT HURT PROTECTING ME FROM MY PSYCHOPATH OF A GRANDMA AND I LOVE EMILY! YOU AND CECE LEAVE AND GO FIND HELP!" Alison yells.

"WHAT?! MY MOTHER IS THERE?! FUCK WE HAVE TO GO PROTECT THEM NOW! ALISON ISN'T GOOD WITH HER MAGIC YET AND WITH EMILY DOWN ALISON WILL NEED HELP! I NEED A LOCATION! GIRLS COME ON SOMEONE SAY IT!" Regina screams and listens before I hear Cece speak up "NO WAY WE AREN'T LEAVING YOU ALISON IF THAT BITCH WANTS A FIGHT SHE HAS ONE". There is static over the phone before we hear a voice boom out "OH I WANT A FIGHT ALRIGHT! MY DARLING GRANDDAUGHTER YOU HAVE GOTTEN MORE POWERFUL WITH AGE I SEE!" Cora says with venom in her voice.

"God! Someone location now we have to help them!" Regina snaps. There is silence over the line before Cora speaks again "Alison you were really foolish coming to the rock where you and darling Emily shared your first kiss. You're so predictable my granddaughter always thinking with your heart instead of your head! It always made you the family's biggest disappointment!" Cora says laughing. "The kissing rock?! That has to be it" Regina stammers out and I see Regina wave her hands in front of her and she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. "Emma follow her she is going to need help and even though Alison is powerful her magic is very unpredictable until she learns to control the ability she will be no use to help Regina" Gold says. I wave my hands in front of my face and see white smoke engulf me.

 **Ali's POV**

"We aren't afraid you! You're a fucking bitch! We have faced off with worse than you" Hanna says to my grandmother and I see her step towards Hanna looking her in the eye. I don't think we have faced anyone that is as frightening as my grandmother, but Hanna steps up in her face. I instantly feel pride for Hanna, and I instantly feel worried as well because I know what my grandmother is capable of. Hanna is like a sister to me hell she was my sister during the curse. "HANNA GET AWAY FROM HER NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF! I DO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" I scream out but Hanna holds her ground as my grandmother steps to her face smirking wickedly "I knew I recognized you little one my how you've grown" and she touches Hanna cheek.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU EVIL BITCH" Cece screams and she tries running towards her but I grab her arms holding her back. "Ce don't she will kill you!" I say pleading with her to stop. "HANNA GET AWAY FROM HER" I scream out, but everything falls silent before we see snow start falling hard around us and instantly feel cold. What the fuck is going on? Snow in June?! "ALI LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KILL THIS BITCH!" Cece yells out and fights me harder but I keep a tight grip on her to keep her from getting herself killed. "My what a protective girlfriend you have my darling Hanna". Han steps back quickly before she looks scared at my grandmother "ho-how do you know my name?" I feel myself growing angrier by the minute "HANNA GET AWAY FROM HER SHE IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU AND MAKE YOU LET YOU GUARD DOWN! GET BACK! PLEASE!" but my grandmother laughs "Oh I know all about your my dear. I know all about your past and who your real parents are. I know all about your family and you my dear. Would you like for me to fill you in?" Hanna looks at the ground before she goes to speak but I interrupt her "HANNA DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE IS MANIPULATING YOU SHE KNOWS NOTHING!" I'm still holding onto Cece for dear life and the snow is pouring down upon all of us. I feel my grip slipping around Cece because of the snow but I'm not letting her go. I still see Emily jerking on the ground and I feel anger rise in me. "HANNA OLIVIA MARIN MOVE YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HER NOW SHE IS FUCKING WITH YOUR HEAD! PLEASE FUCKING LISTEN TO ME HAN!" Cece keeps fighting me hard before I hear her yell out "HANNA OLIVIA MARIN DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HER! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE YOU PLEASE BABY" Cece yells out pleading with Hanna.

I look to Hanna and see she is still looking at the ground before she snaps her head towards Cora "I have waited to find out answers" and Cora steps towards her smiling "I know my dear" but Hanna interrupts her "I guess I can wait a little longer" and she goes to punch her but before she doesn't make contact with my grandmother but she goes flying backwards anyways. Hanna runs back towards us and I finally release Cece and she runs to hug and kiss Hanna. "Baby I was so worried but how did you" but Hanna interrupts her "I don't know Ce I just raised my arms to punch her and she went flying before I made contact". I look to Hanna and Cece before kneeling down to Emily "Hanna you just used magic! You have magic but we will discuss it later we need to get out of here". I tried waving my hands in front of me but nothing happens "Fuck I can't do it! We are stuck here! We are going to have to stand and fight her at least until help arrives". I see the snow start letting up and Hanna steps up next to me raising her arms "if we go down at least we go down fighting". "The cuff! The cuff it's in my bag it will block her magic" Cece says running for her bag but she gets sent backwards hitting a tree hard. I see her trying to get up before her eyes widen and she screams out "EMILY NO STAY DOWN".

I see Emily jump in front of me and Hanna before she falls to the ground but slowly gets up. "Baby you are hurt! Please rest my love Hanna and I have got this!" I say rubbing her back. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that my granddaughter" Cora says rounding on Hanna and I before Emily jumps in front of us growling and showing her teeth. "My dear I have already hurt you do you honestly want to end up dead? You can't hurt me" but Emily holds her ground. "EMILY BABY PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM THE CRAZY BITCH" I yell but Emily ignores me. "Fine Emily if this is how you want it you might want to watch yourself before you end up all tied up" Cora says raising her hand and ropes spring around Emily's body. I hear her whimper as I see them tightening around her stomach and I see one rope tightening around her neck slowly. "PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN HAVE ME JUST DON'T HURT HER!" I yell as I see Hanna run back towards Cece grabbing the cuff from her. I'm trying to keep my grandmother's attention on me but as I look at Emily I can't help but feel tears running down my checks. Emily holds a glare at me before she growls at me through the pain.

"ALI NO YOU ARE NOT GIVING YOURSELF OVER TO THAT BITCH HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE?" Cece yells. I try to shake my head at Cece to stop her from getting my grandmother's attention but it is too late. Cora looks up to see Hanna, and Cece running towards me with the cuff, and she flicks her wrist. She sends them flying back into a tree. I look at them on the ground neither one of them are getting up. "HANNA! CECE!" but Emily growls out trying to fight the ropes but they get tighter. I look directly at Emily and see anger swirling around those white eyes "Baby I'm not letting you get hurt or killed because of me".

Before I can react I'm sent flying towards a tree and branches wrap around my wrists and ankles. Emily goes to get up but the ropes tighten again and she falls to the ground howling out in pain. I hear Emily's growls dying down and see the rope tightening around her neck as she is struggling "GRANDMOTHER PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU! I WILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING HER! YOU CAN KILL ME JUST PLEASE SPARE HER" but Cora just laughs and I see the rope tighten even tighter around Emily's neck. I struggle against the restraints before my grandmother slaps me across the face.

"You little bitch! You honestly think you're stronger than me? Don't make me laugh Alison you are weak always have been. Always thinking like your mother used to believing that true love is all you need! She learned that lesson the hard way and now it's time you learned it" I see her walk towards Emily lying on the ground and I feel the anger surge in me. I break free from the restraints, and run to jump in front of Emily just as Cora went to shove her hand into Emily's chest. Her hand goes into my chest, and I gasp at the weird feeling and pain. She laughs menacingly "Oh Alison don't you know Love is weakness" I feel her wrap her cold hands around my heart and try to rip it out. I wince in pain when she tightens her grip around it, but she can't rip it out of my chest. She keeps trying to rip it from my chest and says through her gritted teeth "Why can't I pull it out?" I don't know what is going on right now why can't she pull it out? Then I look to Emily lying on the ground and see the terror in her eyes, but I see love in those eyes as well.

She watches Cora keep up her assault on my heart. I hear myself whisper through the pain "I Love You Emily" and I hear her howl a loud thundering howl. I feel my inside instantly jump and warm up as I feel the feeling of Emily's love embrace me. I see my grandmother still trying when I feel a smirk come across my face and my grandmother raises her gaze to me. "And what could possibly be funny to you right now my darling granddaughter?" She spits out with venom in her voice as she smirks. I smirk right back before I say "Love isn't weakness grandmother, it's strength" and I see a white light illuminate around me as Cora as sent flying back into the woods, and I fall to my knees trying to catch my breath wondering what the hell just happened.

I look over to Emily and see the ropes have disappeared from her body but she is unconscious. I go to get up quickly and go to her when I hear a voice screaming out "ALISON? ALISON?! SWEETHEART WHERE ARE YOU?" I recognize the voice as my mother's and thank god she is here. "MOM WE ARE OVER HERE" I see her run over towards me and hug me before she looks around. "Alison I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried sweetheart! WHERE IS MY MOTHER? " I feel myself break the hug before I step back quickly "Mom I don't know how but I sent her flying over that way". Mom looks in the direction of Cora before she says "How?! Alison you haven't had training with magic in awhile, and even with what little training you had you could not take on my mother". I look at her for a second with a worried look before I find my voice "I really don't know what happened mom one minute Grandma had her hand shoved into my chest trying pull my heart from my chest, and then I felt a warm sensation. When I looked at Emily and thought about our love a white light illuminated from me and grandmother went flying back". She looks down at my wrists and ankles to see blood coming out of the cuts the restraints made "I will kill her for even trying to kill you and your friends".

I pull her gaze to my eyes if she has changed I don't want her backsliding because of me "Mother that won't accomplish anything now we need to get Hanna and Cece out of here! Emily is hurt she needs to be moved first!" I see a big grey wolf, which I immediately recognize as Red, come running up with Snow and Granny on its back out of the corner of my eye. Granny and Snow hop off the Red and Granny throws the cloak on her. They both go running and kneel beside Emily "EMMY? EMMY SWEATHEART SPEAK TO ME"! I see Emily stir as she looks to her mother and whimpers out in pain. I grab her cloak from Cece's bag and run over to throw it on her. I see Emily change "Mo-Mom it's my ribs! God damn this hurts!" I see my mother and Emma take off towards Hanna and Cece to check on them and I go to follow them but I hear "Ali? Ali baby where are you? Fuck!" and I see Emily jerk in pain as Granny touches her ribs.

I run back to Emily and kneel down next to her "Em baby I'm right here okay? I'm not leaving! You were so brave baby but I don't want you doing that ever again! You could have gotten killed my love and I would be lost without you". She grabs my hand and I feel her tighten her grip around my hand as Granny touches her ribs on the left side of her body. "Her ribs were shattered on the left side but her wolf healing has already kicked in". I gasp before I finally breathe again "Well that's a good thing isn't it" I say quickly looking to Granny but she shifts her glance to Red with a worried look on her face "we have to break them again". "What?! No! She will be in agony!" I snap and Red looks at me "Alison if they continue healing wrong who knows what it will do! We have to break them!" Red looks to Emily and Emily tightens her grip around my hand before she looks at her mother "Do it!" Red looks at me quickly "Alison you love my daughter right?" she asks quickly. I nod before I look at Emily and say "with all my heart mam". Red smiles before she says "distract her for a few minutes while we get ready to do this! It might dull the pain for her!" I nod before I bend down and say "Emily baby look at me okay? Don't look at Granny look at me! I love you my beautiful mermaid you were so brave tonight!" She smiles at me before I whisper in her ear "it was a real turn on watching you change and be protective of me".

Emily smiles, and pulls my shirt down to where I'm inches away from her lips and I hear her mother cough and I look to Granny. "Do it but please be gentle" and I see Red kneel down next to Granny, and they both reach for Emily ribs and I look back to Emily on the ground and I can tell she is scared. "Baby I'm right her okay? I promise I won't leave you Em" She pulls me down to her lips, and we melt into each other as she kisses me sweetly and I feel her love pouring into the kisses. I break the kiss to see Red and Granny looking down at Emily before Red says "Baby this is going to hurt okay? Ali let go of her hand" I was going to argue but Emily drops my hand quickly "Baby it's for you safety I don't want to break your hand if I start squeezing it from the pain. Now Ali I love you but get away from me".

Snow quickly grabs me and pulls me to my feet, and I see Red pull up on Emily's ribs and hear them snap. "GOD DAMN IT! FUCK THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Emily cries out and I hear the pain following her words. She growls and cries out in pain as I see her jerk and Granny yell "Hold her Red!" I see Red get on top of Emily straddling her as she pushes her wrists down to the ground hard. "Emily baby please I'm right here" I say and I feel myself trying to walk towards Emily but Snow tightens her grip around me. "Ali I know you want to help her but stay back it's for your safety". I feel tears running out my eyes listening to Emily cry out an earth shattering yell. Snow tightens her grip as I fight "Ali it's almost over okay? I know you love her but you have got to stay away. She is fighting Red and Granny hard". I see Emily trying to push Red off of her "Emily baby it's almost over but you got to let them help you okay" I see her trying to stop jerking out in pain, and stop her movements to get her mother off of her. I hear Granny say "last one Emmy" and I hear it snap as Emily jerks out in pain. Red looks to Snow and she releases me as Red goes to get off of her before she bends down and kisses her forehead "I love you Emmy" and she stands up.

I see Emily crying, and jerking in pain I quickly grab her hand "baby I'm here okay?" but she grabs my shirt and pulls my lips to hers. She breaks the kiss smiling at me "Baby thank you! I needed to know you were here baby" I kiss her quickly before I hold her hand as Granny kneels down and she takes out bandages. She starts wrapping her ribs and sternly lecturing my beautiful mermaid "EMILY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! TAKING ON CORA BY YOURSELF! I UNDERSTAND YOU WERE PROTECTING ALISON BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED EMMY" Granny says sternly. "Yeah what your grandmother said" I snap at Emily quickly smirking. I know why Emily did it, but I agree with Granny she shouldn't have been anywhere near my bitch of a grandmother. Emily just shakes her head at me "baby I will never let anything happen to you. I don't care if I have to have every bone in my body broken I will always protect you. You were willing to give yourself to Cora in order in ensure my safety so what is the difference?" I smile and kiss her before I say "well I do care and from now on no more almost getting yourself killed to help me. If anybody is protecting anyone I'm going to protect you my sweet wolfie" and I see Emily shoot me a glare "you know I hate that nickname Ali. Spencer calls me that but I hate it" I smile at her "well I like it but okay baby" and I help her to her feet along with Red.

"Well my mother is gone looks like you really knocked the wind out of her Alison. You have no idea what you did?" My mother says. Granny takes my place helping Emily as I stop to talk to my mother "I have no idea what I did like I said there was this deep feeling of love and then the white light knocked her away from us". My mother nods and continues "well we will figure out what you did but I'm just glad you're okay". She goes to hug me, but I back away quickly before I look her in the eyes "Mom look I'm sorry about what happened in the hospital. My emotions got the best of me, and I didn't mean to choke you". My mother goes to speak but I hold my hand up "With that being said I want to stress the fact that even though I am apologizing for my behavior earlier that doesn't mean everything is forgiven. We have a very intense past, and you really hurt me mom. You were a monster, but I understand that everybody can change. I changed so if I can change anyone can, but you are going to have to prove it to me". I see my mother has tears running down her face, and I feel a little guilty, but all of that needed to be said. "Alison do you think we can talk soon I would really like a chance to talk to you and prove to you I have changed". I nod before I see my mother wipe her tears from her eyes before she says "Let's get you guys out of here". I see my mother wave her hands and we all disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

We appear in an office and I can already tell by the décor that it has to be my mother's office and I see Cece and Hanna lying down on opposite couches. "Are they okay?!" I say looking at my mother. "Cece has a concussion but she is stable and Hanna is just knocked out I believe" says mother. "WHAT HAPPENED?! ALI ARE YOU OKAY?! EM YOUR HURT" and I turn to see Spencer walking in with Gold, Belle, Toby, and Aria. "We are fine Spencer my loving grandmother showed up and all hell broke loose but we are okay. Emily's ribs are broke but she is healing, Hanna is knocked out and Cece has a concussion". I see Red looking at Emily's ribs as Granny takes off the bandages, and overhear Red say "they are almost healed sweetheart". Emily smiles at me and my heart melt at the sight of her smile. "Oh my god what happened?! I feel like I'm having the worst hangover of my life" Cece groans out. I laugh before I speak going to Cece side "Well you have the headache of a hangover without the actual fun part of drinking Ce. You have a concussion" I say grabbing her hand. "Where's Hanna?! Is she" but I stop her "She's fine Ce just knocked out is all". "What was with all that shit your psycho grandma was saying to Hanna about knowing who she is?"

I shift nervously on the table in front of Ce before I speak "Ce I don't know but she was probably bluffing just to get inside Hanna's head". We all pause for a minute before I hear "She wasn't bluffing" and we all snap our heads to Gold. "Excuse me?! What do you mean she wasn't bluffing?!" I snap standing up and Spencer stands up next to me "I would like to know the answer to that myself father! You just told me that we would have no more secrets between us and now your saying that Cora knows something about Hanna" I know Spencer feels the same way as I do about Hanna having grown up with each other during the curse believing we were sisters together for 20 years thinking we were sisters and that bond isn't easily forgotten. I still hate the fact that I was so mean to all these girls when we were in Rosewood when I was younger but Hanna and Emily I hurt the most. It was like my own brand of punishment having to realize that I put people that I had been close to for so long in my life through so much pain but none of that matters now. Hanna is the main priority, and I want answers "Well Rumpel answer them" my mother says standing up behind her desk.

"Hanna has a troubled past as every single one of you do but Hanna's was worse than anyone's. Ashley and Todd Marin aren't her biological parents". Spencer eyes flash before I grab her hand and speak "We already knew that can you tell us something we don't know". Rumpel smirks at me before he speaks "Just like your mother Alison always the smartass, but as you all remember Hanna's parents were in the enchanted forest. Hanna is not their daughter when Hanna was younger I stole her away from her biological mother for her protection. When I had my prophecy vision about Alison being a savior I foresaw many different paths for each of you girls but I knew Hanna was one of the girls that could have the most impact on the final battle for Alison. Hanna comes from a dark household and had a very dark past when she was young part of that was because of her mother. I removed Hanna from her mother's home and placed her with Ashley and Tom Marin.

I made her believe that she was there child and implanted false memories in her head. I knew when the curse hit and we were all transported to StoryBrooke that it wouldn't matter, but I placed a wall in Hanna's memory to block the memories of her childhood. The only way to destroy that wall and have her remember is for her to do the last memory she can remember in her head. Something has to trigger that memory for it to resurface and once it does all Hanna has to do is perform the memory and she will remember. The memory I left in her head from when she was with her mother was Hanna crushing someone's heart so long story short in order for Hanna to remember she has to crush somebody's heart and the wall will come down." Everybody remains quiet for a minute and Rumpel takes the opportunity to continue "Hanna's destiny is interlocked with the other child and before you try to kill me Regina I swear to you I have no idea who the other child is". I feel my anger growing and Spencer is squeezing my hand so hard I know she feels the same way but it is Cece who breaks the silence yelling with venom in her voice "SO WHO IS HANNA'S BIOLOGICAL MOTHER?" She is trying to get off the couch but I see Aria push her back down. "Cecilia Nicole Drake you have a concussion! Stay down" I snap.

There is an awkward silence before Rumpel sighs looking around the room before he says "The wicked witch". Everybody stands around looking at each other for a second before I hear Aria say "East or West?" We all turn our heads towards her before Cece asks "What?" and Aria responds "The wicked witch of the east or west". I feel myself growing more annoyed at this conversation "Does it matter?! Neither one sounds good!" I see my mother rising from her chair as she stares daggers into Rumpel before she yells out "OH MY GOD WHAT ELSE ARE YOU LYING ABOUT RUMPEL?! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I THINK I CAN'T GET ANGRIER AT YOU AND YOU PROVE ME WRONG." She sends him flying across the room. I quickly release Spencer's hand as I jump in front of my mother "You want me to believe your changed then stop mother! Help me get answers from him! I want to attack him too but Hanna means more to me than beating the fuck out of him!" Her expression softens and her body language changes "okay sweetheart but he needs his ass kicked".

I hear rushed footsteps behind me as I hear Spencer yell out "I COULDN'T AGREE MORE" and I see a blur of brown hair fly past behind me towards Gold. I turn to see Spencer on top of her father with her hands tightly around his neck while she is yelling at him harshly. This situation is growing out of hand quickly I see Toby and Belle pull Spencer off of Gold but she is fighting hard. I jump towards Spencer and help Belle and Toby sit her on the couch. I lean down on her knees and I hear glass breaking behind me. "SPENCER CALM DOWN! THIS ISN'T HELPING HANNA!" Spencer finally stops fighting and I see Gold getting up. He has a black eye and a busted lip but he waves his hand in front of his face and the damage disappears. "EXPLAIN" I say forcefully looking at Gold with anger in my eyes I feel it burning in my blood, but Emily grabs my hand, which causes me to calm down. Rumpel smirks looking down at our hands before he speaks "The wicked witch was a terrible mother to Hanna, and Hanna was suffering everyday that she was with her. I saved her from a terrible fate you all should be thanking me. Her mother was teaching Hanna all her wicked ways torturing the people of Oz, causing pain and laughing about it, teaching her dark magic which she took a strong liking too, and killing people by ripping their hearts from their chests, and crushing them without giving it a second thought. Like I said I took Hanna to the Marin's in hopes that they would guide her to the right path and keep her there along with the two of you" and Rumpel points to Spencer and I.

We both exchange glances at each other before Spencer goes to stand up but I shake my head at her telling her to remain on the couch with Cece. Rumpel continues talking "Since Hanna was on the good path, and not reverting to her evil ways I didn't think anything of it, but Jessica told me when Alison came back from the dead that Hanna was reverting back to bad behavior. Developing a drinking problem and going through an identity crisis, but it was a phase that quickly passed when Cece came into her life, and made her whole again. If Hanna finds out this information about her mother it will send Hanna down a dark path, and that path does not end well for anyone in this room but it especially doesn't end well for you Alison". I feel angrier rise in me Jessica knew about all of this! She knew about my past, and I'm starting to wonder if she knew about me being in hiding, but I hold my tongue. Rumpel was getting ready to continue, but my mother speaks up "What do you mean it doesn't end well for Alison if Hanna goes dark?!" I look to Cece get up and walk towards the other couch with Hanna on it. She grabs her hand holding tightly with tears coming down her eyes and she leans in to kiss her forehead. "Regina let me continue and you will understand. If Hanna finds out about her mother she will go down a dark path and she will end up siding with this other child. Somehow the other child and Hanna are connected or at least that is what I saw in my vision so many years ago, but I only got glimpses, but if Hanna chooses this path it doesn't bode well.

If Hanna learns the truth and finds out about her mother she will chose the other child. Hanna is the deciding factor in the battle. If Hanna goes down that dark path Alison will die". Everybody in the room gasps as I feel Emily's hand leave the comfort of mine and she wraps her arms around me tightly into a hug from behind. Cece brings her gaze to mine, and I know she sees fear on my face. My mother speaks up "GOLD HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND WHAT DOES THE WICKED WITCH HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I see my mother punch a hole in the wall and I see glass flying from a mirror breaking on the wall. "What I did to her is not relevant, but Regina I didn't see a point to bringing it up if Hanna didn't show any dark tendencies or she didn't remember" Gold says. "That still doesn't explain how my grandmother knew anything about Hanna or her family either" I say looking at mom. "We will have to see what we can find out about it" Mother says quickly.

Emily speaks up quickly "Okay I don't care how your Cora knows Hanna what I want to know is how do we keep Hanna from going do this dark path" and Gold speaks up "I believe that we should bend the truth to Hanna we should tell her that I found her on the side of the road in the Enchanted Forest, and that we have no idea who her parents are". I look around the room and see a mixture of different faces before Belle speaks up "Can we really lie to Hanna, and tell her we know nothing about her birth parents that's unfair to her!" My mother eyes flash with anger, and I see her turn on Belle quickly "OH AND I SUPPOSED TELLING HER ABOUT HER MOTHER AND LETTING HER GO DOWN A DARK PATH TO LEAD MY DAUGHTER TO HER DEATH IS THE RIGHT WAY?" I turn to my mother with Emily's arms still wrapped around me tightly and I say "Mom please this isn't helping I understand you're scared I am too but I want to make sure we do the best thing for Hanna. I trust Hanna, and I know that she would never betray me. Gold your visions that you have they don't always come true do they? I mean they can change or not play out exactly like you think they will right?" I see Gold look to Spencer and then to Belle "Not always like I see them, but most of the time they are correct".

I feel Emily's arms wrap tighter around me before she whispers in my ear "Ali maybe we should lie to Hanna I don't want you in danger baby, and if she goes dark you will die". I look to Emily's eyes and I see worry in them "Em Hanna won't hurt me there is a chance Hanna won't go dark if we tell her the truth" but Emma speaks up "Is anyone here willing to stake Alison's life on that fact though?" I quickly move out of Emily's grip and face the room. I know I have fear written on my face, but I want to tell the truth to Hanna. I'm sick of all the secrets and lies I have told over the years. I have changed, and I have already put Hanna through enough in her life. Maybe if Hanna hears it from me she won't chose this other child and she will chose me because I was honest with her. I quickly take a deep breathe as I speak up "I'm willing to stake my life on it, and I know Spencer will agree with me" I say forcefully. Everybody in the room shifts nervously before my mother says "Ali lets think this through sweetheart if we lie it saves Hanna pain and it saves your life". I know my mother is scared but I'm fighting to tell Hanna the truth because it is the right thing to do but I will take everybody opinion into consideration. I quickly regain my voice "Look I understand that this will cause Hanna pain and she may change a little bit but girls you can't tell me you think Hanna would hurt or kill me." I turn to look at Cece before I speak up to her "Ce you are one of my best friend's and Hanna girlfriend what do you think?" Cece looks from Hanna to me before I hear her voice at a whisper speak up "Ali maybe it's for the best that we lie I mean I don't want to lose Hanna or for her to change. I definitely don't want her killing you either".

I thought at least Cece would be on my side about not lying to Hanna but she even agrees with everyone else, but I understand why. She is scared of Hanna changing and she doesn't want to lose her. Emily speaks up "Ali I know you hate lying to Hanna but like your mother said it saves Hanna pain and it keeps you safe baby and I'm not losing you baby I refuse." Emily pulls me towards her wrapping her arms around me gripping me around the waist tightly, and she kisses my forehead. I smile at her before I turn in her arms to face Spencer on the couch. "What do you think Spencer?" Spencer stands up and grabs my hand "I will back your decision whatever it is". Of course Spencer isn't going to give me a real answer but I press her on it "Spencer what do you think? Aria you too what do you think". Aria shifts nervously before she speaks up her voice cracking a little bit "I tend to agree with everyone else it saves Hanna pain and saves your life Ali I don't see why we are debating this." Spencer drops my hand and walks over to Hanna. She runs her fingers through her hair playing with it "I don't think we should lie to her Ali but it's the only option". I'm desperately trying to find a way out of this. I have changed so much and I hate lying to anyone especially Hanna or the other girls. I break from Emily's hold as I go to the middle of the floor addressing the crowd again.

"Have any of you thought about what happens if her mother or the other child shows up? It will blow up in our faces and ensure that Hanna goes dark. She will think she can't trust us prime example when you guys thought I was A. You helped Mona as she played you faking her own death and sending me to jail. It took me awhile to trust any of you again even you Em" I say forcefully. Emily looks at the floor but I walk over and pull her face to mine leaning against her forehead "I didn't say it to hurt you my love but it is true. It doesn't mean I haven't forgiven you okay?" She nods and I kiss her deeply before Gold speaks up "Alison it is a gamble we have to take". I finally nod and agree with everyone before Emma speaks up "It's late and nobody has had anything to eat or had showers and I know everyone is tired I suggest we all go get some sleep". Everybody nods before Belle looks at Spencer "Spencer sweetheart you are coming to stay with your father and I. We have a room set up for you and Aria you can stay with us as well. Your mother is busy trying to locate your wand, and trying to ensure the dwarfs are mining fairy dust around the clock. She asked me to keep an eye on you" Aria nods quickly walking over to Spencer and her mother. Spencer smiles at her mother before Belle turns to Toby "you are more than welcome as well". They nod and Belle takes Spencer's hand leading them out the door. Gold just waves his hands and disappears in Red smoke. "Okay guys we will see you tomorrow" Spencer and Aria say hugging Emily and I before Spencer stops at Cece and Hanna giving Cece a reassuring hug before she leans down to give Hanna one.

I see them walk out the door as I turn to look around the room towards Emma, and Snow before Cece draws my attention "Where are we going to stay? I don't even know if this place has a hotel" before I can answer my mother steps forward behind me "We have a hotel but you all will stay with me. I have plenty of room in my house to accommodate you all here". Red comes over and says "Emmy if you want you can stay with Granny and I at the Inn". I look at Emily and I feel my face drop I know she wants time with her mother but I want time with her. I don't know how I feel about staying with my mother after all these years but at least Cece will be with me.

"Actually mom since it's Ali's birthday I want to stay with her" Emily says and my face instantly springs up with the biggest smile. "Okay dear I understand but Ali you are more than welcome to stay with us if you want as well". I see my mother look at the floor and I can tell she wants me to stay with her. Maybe this can be the start of fixing our relationship and we can be a family again. "Thank you Red but I need to stay with my mother for a few days and get to know her better". Red smiles at me before she speaks "Of course I'm proud of you Alison but open invitation for you both. I want to get to know the girl that makes my daughter look so happy and in love". Emily smiles and hugs her mother before my mother walks over to Snow and Emma. I see Charming walk into the room joining his family. My mother has the biggest smile on her face and I just stop and stare for a minute. My mother must have changed because in no universe would the old Regina ever be friendly with Snow White and her family.

I see my mother gaze is on me and I quickly look to Cece "you okay Ce?" but she stands up and walks to Regina's drink cart. "Ce you have a concussion no alcohol" but she keeps on trying to fix herself a drink before I see it all disappear. My mother comes up behind me and smiles at me "Cece you have a concussion dear and why I believe we all could use a drink right now you can't drink okay? Maybe tonight we can celebrate Alison's 21st birthday with a party". My heart jumps my mother is throwing me a birthday party. She has never done that before in my life back when it was my birthday in the enchanted forest most of the time Grandpa made me a cake but that was it. Spencer got to come over once on my birthday and brought me a book as a present. Leave to the daughter of Belle to think that a book is a fun present but luckily I loved to read so it didn't bother me too bad. "Mom really?!" I ask excitedly. She smiles and grabs my hand "Of course sweetheart! It's not everyday you little girl turns 21 I will tell Snow and Charming to spread the words along with Granny and Red".

Cece walks over to Hanna and just holds her hand before I turn to see Emily next to her rubbing her back. Emily walks over to my mother and I "Cece is wondering why Hanna hasn't woken up yet. She is really worried, and to be truthful I'm right there with her. Shouldn't Hanna be awake already?" I turn to look at my mother before she speaks "If she isn't awake in the next 5 minutes we will take her to the hospital". I look outside and see it's slowly snowing outside "mom does it normally snow here in June?!" Mom snaps her neck to the window "No it doesn't I don't know what is going on but for the time being let's enjoy it". Emily gaze is still on Hanna and Cece. I grab Emily's hand squeezing it before I speak "Em don't worry I will talk to Cece. I know she hates lying to Hanna but she even said it was for the best but she is scared I understand but Hanna will be okay".

Mother walks over to Snow and Charming as Emily and I walk over to Cece. "Ce she will be okay I promise" I say reassuringly as I see my mother walking back towards us "Okay let's go home" and I see Cece hold Hanna in her arms as a tear runs down her face before she lays her back down on the couch holding her hand. "Ali let me see how much you remember out of your magic why don't you magically transport you and Emily to my house?" I nod and smile at Emily "Ready to see me in action baby?" She smiles and grabs my waist whispering in my ear "Of course baby that means I'm one step closer to showing you what I can do" and she kisses me while flashing her eyes white. I feel a shot go straight to my core before I break the kiss "God Emily that is such a fucking turn on".

Red and Granny walk up to Emily quickly before Emily blushes and I stand there with a confused look on my face. "You girls behave now no funny business" Granny says hugging Emily and then glaring at me before she hugs me. "Oh Granny can I have a word with you?" mom says pulling Granny to the side. "You know I could really have used Granny's crossbow earlier" I say laughing. Emily starts laughing along with her mother and her mother pulls her into a deep hug "Emmy I have missed you so much maybe today while Alison is catching up with Regina we can catch up". Emily face lights up like a Christmas tree before she speaks "I would love that mother but isn't today over with" Emily says before looking at her watch "oh its 5 a.m. I get you now but don't you and Granny have to work this morning?" Red nods "yes unfortunately but you know me I keep late nights" she says with a wink before turning to me.

"Emily flashing her eyes white is a turn on huh?!" and I know my face turns 50 shades of red from embarrassment. "I-I-I" but Red just laughs at me before Emily speaks up "Wolf hearing sweetheart" and I instantly kick myself for not thinking about that. "You two are in love and you are adults I trust your judgment however Granny does not" Red says laughing. "So in order to be a good mother and not have Granny on my ass No funny business you two okay?" She turns to walk away before she turns back towards me "Oh and Alison if you ever want to see baby pictures of Emmy here I have a whole album full. I found them a Gold's house with her cloak but there is this one with her in the bathtub" but Emily stops her "My times flies when your getting pushed out the door" Emily says quickly pushing her mother out the door and I can't help but laugh. "Okay Emmy I get it but remember Alison wolf hearing so no getting turned on" Red yells with a wink at me. "Who is getting turned on" My mother says quickly coming up behind me. Mom rounds to see both our faces and we quickly look at the floor before Cece starts laughing.

At least she is laughing at this, and I see Emily raise her head to meet my mother's gaze "Nothing Reg-your-madame mayor" and I can tell Emily's nervous by her stammering. "Smooth Americano real smooth" Cece says smirking before I hear "Emison is getting turned on?" and I see Cece snap her head towards Hanna. "Hanna baby are you okay? Baby I was so worried about you. Cora sent you and I flying into a tree but don't worry I broke you fall my love" Cece says as she bends down to kiss her and Hanna automatically wraps her arms around her neck deepening the kiss. "Okay guys keep it PG please there is a parent in the room" I say laughing and I see Hanna pushes Cece away looking surprised at Regina, Emily, and I "Hey Ali you don't have room to talk to me about keeping it PG! You were just talking about Emison being turned on!"

Emily and I both start blushing furiously as Cece laughs at the look on our faces before Hanna continues looking at my mother "I'm sorry mam just excited to see my girlfriend is all" mother smiles at her before she says "It's okay Hanna I used to be in love with someone a long time ago. Hold onto that love especially now with darkness around every corner" and I see her smile drop. I know I have to change the subject away from my father but before I can Emma speaks up "Why don't I stay with you guys tonight consider it extra protection" She smiles at my mother before I see my mother look at Emma "Okay Emma but where's Henry?" Emma looks to her parents "He is at his grandparents' house but we have a problem Regina". Oh dear lord what now I think to myself and I hear my mother say "for the love of god what now?!" and I can't help but laugh. I have her attitude and her temper I know that for sure. "The dwarfs reported back to my parents and now when you cross the town line you revert back to your cursed self". "Great just perfect well we will handle that later I'm tired and need a shower" mother snaps.

"Before we go can I ask a question?" Hanna says quickly looking at the floor while Cece rubs her back. "Shoot Han" I say smiling at her. "What was your grandmother talking about earlier in the woods?" As soon as the words leave her mouth my smile disappears. Great the question I knew was coming and I'm still thrown by it but Emily grabs my hand. Decision time Alison the truth or do you lie? We had all agreed to lie to Hanna but I have a feeling that this decision will come back to haunt us all.

"Han the only thing we know is that you were adopted Ashley and Tom Marin, your parents from Rosewood, are from the Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin found you on the ground while he was traveling in the woods one day and he gave you to your parents to raise. We don't know who your real parents are Han". I hate this I hated the lie as it was coming off my tongue. I see tears escape her eyes and she looks up at me "How could someone just abandon their child? Is there something wrong with me?!" I feel tears running down my eyes and I look to see my mother has them running down her face as well. Emily squeezes my hand and nods with tears running down her face "Hanna listen to me there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I don't know why your parents abandoned you but it wasn't your fault. I'm sure Emma will be more than happy to help you look here in StoryBrooke if you want her too but it will probably be hard to track them down considering we have no information on them. You are more than welcome to try though but Ashley and Tom raised you Han. They raised Spencer and I as well for a while in the Enchanted Forest and 19 years here Han. We were sisters and as your sister I am saying there is absolutely nothing wrong with you".

Hanna looks at me with a smile before she says "Thanks Ali! Were we really sisters?" I see Cece pull Hanna towards her and wrap her arms around her waist. "Yupp Spencer, You and I were sisters while we were here and we wasn't exactly good girls" I say laughing. "I should say not Spencer and Hanna egged my car, you spray painted the mayor is a bitch on city hall, all three of you broke into the diner and drank all the booze in it granted Granny didn't carry a full bar at the time, and you broke windows in my house with rocks" mother says laughing at me. I recall the incidents and I have to laugh we really did raise hell in this town but we were cursed. Hanna laughs before Cece pulls her face to hers "baby I don't care who your biological parents are I love you for you the beautiful, goofy, intelligent Hanna Marin. No matter what happens or where we go in life just know that will never change" and Hanna lynches at her face kissing her deeply.

I look out the window and see the snow has stopped. "Hey guys the snow has stopped!" Emma laughs before she says "I want to know what is going on with this weather. I mean snow in June what's next a giant snowman?!" Emma says laughing. "Hey don't jinx us! You know how our luck is" I say laughing. "Let's go home! I'm tired and want a shower!" Mother says helping Hanna to her feet before she turns to Hanna "Hanna I know your not my daughter but if you want to be part of our family I would be proud to call you a daughter" and I see Hanna hug my mother tightly before she says "I would love that Ali and I can be sisters again but I want to try to find my birth parents as well". My mother nods and looks at me nervously before she smiles and turns back towards Hanna "I understand Hanna, but you are officially part of our family now. Your stuck with Alison as a sister. You also have a brother, Henry". I grab Hanna's hand "we will always be sisters Han" and she smiles at me. Cece and Hanna grab mother's hand and disappear in a puff of purple smoke. I grab Emily and pull her closer to me as she grabs my hips. I wave my hands but nothing happens and I try again but same result. "Why isn't my magic working?! I say annoyed. Emma walks over to us and grabs my hand "you just need more practice Ali now let's go eat, shower, and sleep" and Emma waves her hands and we disappear.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and Rekindling

**Warning: Smut in this Chapter! Mostly Smut and Fluff in this chapter between Emily and Alison but there is some Regina and Alison interaction as well. You have been warned and this is my first attempt at writing smut so please be kind.**

 **Chapter 9: Memories and Rekindling**

 **Regina's POV**

My god my life has changed so much in the past 10 hours. Gold told me I had a daughter by Daniel and at first I thought he was just being cruel. When I drank the potion the memories came rushing back to me like a flood. I remembered every good, happy memory although there wasn't that many and I remembered every horrific and cruel memory that I put Alison through when she was younger. She had every right to be furious at me when she finally remembered and I knew she would be but I never thought she would try to kill me but in her defense she didn't mean too. She isn't that good with her magic yet. Alison never was good with magic when she was younger and I always blamed it on her weakness, good heart, and true love. It was none of those things I was teaching Alison dark magic but I didn't know she was a savior and that her magic was light magic. I will never be capable to use light magic. I have always used dark magic because it is what comes natural to me and it was what I was taught. Emma has to be the one to teach her magic but I can help. I was the one that taught Emma how to get the hang of using her magic although she was reluctant at first and I know Alison will probably be no different.

God she's so beautiful and reminds me so of Daniel it isn't funny. I look into her eyes and I can feel Daniel's presence like a ghost standing next to her. She has his golden blonde hair and I want to run my fingers through her hair. I barely see any of me in Alison at all but there is some. She definitely has my smile and she has my temper. Her temper matches mine and it might actually be worse. She knows exactly how to push buttons and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. She has great courage in her she stood up to my mother something I have always been afraid to do. I don't know how I feel about her being in love though. I see the love she has for Emily in her eyes every time she looks at her but I just don't know much about Emily. I know in the Enchanted Forest Alison was sneaking off to meet Emily every night almost and she was always happy around the castle the next morning. Alison was also meeting the other girls as well trying to make friends so she wouldn't be so lonely, but I ruined that for her. According to Rumpel Alison and Emily's relationship hasn't always been smooth sailing. I need to know more about the both of them but first impression I have to say I like Emily. She is very protective of Alison and she is loving, and attentive like Daniel used to be with me. The only thing that still stops me is that Emily is a wolf. I know if I talk to Alison about it she will automatically think I'm standing on principal of status but I'm not.

"Regina?! Regina? Earth to her majesty" Emma says waving her hand in front of my face as I look out the window. "What? What did you say Emma I'm sorry." Emma smiles at me and I feel butterflies in my stomach "Where did you go just now? It was like you were in a trance". I shake my head quickly before speaking "Yeah I was just thinking was all anyways where are the girls?" I see Emma walk over to my alcohol cart and pour two glasses of scotch. "They are taking showers and they said something about being hungry". I grab the drink from Emma's hand and walk towards the kitchen.

I grab my apron and go to the cabinet pulling out the ingredients for Lasagna. It is Henry's favorite and I hope it will be Alison's too. Emma comes walking in the kitchen and sits at the bar looking at me. "Regina I see a lot of you in Alison. I definitely see your stubbornness in her" she says laughing. I smile "yeah I noticed that too but honestly Emma I see more of Daniel in Alison than me. She has her father's eyes and hair but she definitely has my temper and stubbornness". Emma smiles and takes another drink "so do you want me to sleep in a guest room?" she says smirking and I feel my heart rate increase. I feel something for Emma but I don't know what it is I mean I know I feel when she looks at me but it would never work her parents wouldn't approve and I know Emma has never been into girls.

I had a brief friend with benefits thing with Maleficent but that was it. I'm in capable of love after Daniel but I can't help but feel something for Emma "It's whatever you want to do Emma you can sleep in the guest room downstairs or you can sleep with me upstairs but I could really use an extra set of ears listening to make sure the girls are okay". I see Emma get the biggest smile on her face "okay your majesty" and she takes another drink again. We drink about 3 drinks before I hear the timer to the oven go off and pull out the lasagna.

"Oh my god what is that heavenly smell?!" Hanna says laughing entering the kitchen. "Oh it's my homemade lasagna! It's Henry's favorite and I hope Alison likes it" I say nervously casting a glance up the stairs as I see Emma disappear from the room. Hanna starts laughing "well if she doesn't I can tell you your other daughter will love it and Cece will too. We will eat all your home cooking! We never get to eat home cooking anymore most of the time it is salad or pizza or takeout". "I second that" say Cece walking behind Hanna wrapping her arms around her and I laugh at both of them and see Cece kiss Hanna's cheek. "Regina you have a beautiful house! This place is huge!" Cece says looking around holding Hanna's hand. "Thanks you should see the other house I'm looking at buying" and I smirk at my computer lying on the counter.

While I was waiting on the lasagna to get done and talking to Emma she brought up that we needed to get Ali a birthday present. I thought of the perfect gift to make up for all the birthdays and pain I caused Alison. I looked up the house and showed it to Emma before she spoke up "Regina I'm sure she will love it but don't you think you should find out whether she is staying or not after all this is over. I mean a house is a big deal, and you two aren't exactly in the greatest place right now". I hadn't thought about that "she has to stay! I want to be a family! We will fix everything that happened between us. Look at Snow and you I mean you guys talked it out and everything is fine." Emma looks at me with a worried expression before it turns to a serious one "Yes Regina we are okay now but it took me awhile to forgive my mother and father for abandoning me. Your situation is different Alison spent time with you in the Enchanted Forest, she witnessed a lot of horrors, and she is still angry about how you treated her. I understand where you are coming from but I have been in Alison's shoes and I know I have thought about running away from here a lot. Being a savior is not an easy life to live and it is not an easy path". I nod my head before I feel tears running down my eyes "Regina stop! I didn't mean to upset you I was just saying you need to prepare yourself for Alison trying to run or remaining angry at you at least for a little bit, but she may prove me wrong and forgive you. Running it seems like she has a habit of it like I did". I wipe the tears from my eyes and nod when I heard the timer go off to the oven. I'm snapped back to reality when I hear Cece say "another house?! Really?! Can we see it?!" I grab my computer quickly, and pull up the house turning the computer around to show them and I hear them both gasp.

"My god it's beautiful and so big" Hanna says and Cece just smiles "it really is Regina but I imagine it doesn't compare to your castle back in the Enchanted Forest". I laugh "yeah my castle at home was big but I never wanted it. If I had Daniel and Alison back I wouldn't have cared if we lived in a box". They both shift nervously before they turn the computer around to me but I push it back around "can I ask yall a question?" They both nodded and I smile "do you guys think Alison will like it? My plan is to give her this house for her birthday as a present for Emily and her". They both jump and have shock but happiness on their faces "Oh my god! Ali will love it! It says it has a pool so that's a win for Emily! Regina that is so nice of you!" Hanna says smiling at me. "I just didn't want her freaking out in a bad way about it and it's big enough for all you girls to live in while your here until you find places of you own or until we get this crap finished" I say nervously but Cece grabs my hand "That would be great Regina! I know that Ali has a habit of running but honestly Ali has never really had a home to get come home too. I mean Jessica and Kenneth always tried to make Alison feel like she was part of the family but Ali just never really felt right in that house. This is the perfect present Regina! I think Ali will stay because she wants a relationship with her family but it might be a hard road to travel with her. Can Hanna and I go with you to look at it tomorrow?" I nod at them quickly before I say "got to have my other daughter chose out her room" as I scoop out some lasagna on plates.

"ALI! AMERICANO! BREAKFAST IS SERVED! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Cece yells up the stairs as I quickly go to shut my laptop before Hanna shakes her head "hold that thought I have an idea". I nod and scoop some lasagna out on some plates as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and instantly grow nervous but I see Emma leading the way into the room followed closely by Alison wearing sleep shorts, and a tank top with a swim jacket on over it. Emily follows right behind her wearing a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. Charming brought everybody's clothes to my house when Alison was missing. I didn't want her leaving my side if she was found and Belle told me Spencer and Aria would be with her and Gold. I automatically said I would take Alison, Em, Cece, and Hanna. "My god something smells heavenly" Emily says and I smile handing her a plate before she hits Alison and shows her.

Alison smiles at me "Now how did you know lasagna was my favorite mother?" I look at her wide eyed for a second "I didn't know but its Henry's favorite and I figured you would enjoy it". Alison grabs her plate and walks over to my table before I hear her "god I so want a long table like this when I get a house" and Emma smirks at me mouthing "another birthday idea! I believe that's going to be my present". Hanna grabs my laptop and walks over to table "Ali look at this house!" I see Alison sit down and look at the computer while trying to eat the lasagna "oh my god! That's a beautiful house! It's huge!" Hanna smiles at me and Alison stares at the computer intently looking at the pictures. We all eat and I clean up the dishes with Emily and Hanna assisting me. Alison, Cece, and Emma are dancing to music on the computer before I look at the time and see its 7 a.m. "Alright everybody to bed! We are all tired and need sleep! Hanna you and Cece are in the room on your left as soon as you get up the stairs. Alison and Emily you are in the one right next to them". I see Alison face turn into a smirk before she says "No can we please take the next one down mom please?" I wonder why she doesn't want to stay next to Hanna, and Cece "Sure Alison sweetheart but why? I figured you would want to be close to Hanna and Cece".

She smirks before she says "any other time yes I love being around them but not when they are in bed together. They are like rabbits only rabbits are quieter. They are very loud and vocal if you catch my drift". Cece and Hanna look horrified at Alison before Emily laughs and Cece smirks "yet again Ali jealousy is not the best look on you" Cece says. Ali looks to Cece before she rolls her eyes and goes to open her mouth before I jump in "no funny business ladies of any kind okay? We all need sleep and honestly I don't have my ear plugs but neither of my daughters can have sex in my household". The water Alison was drinking comes flying out her mouth and nose as she starts laughing. Hanna and Cece just stand there blushing like crazy while Emma and Emily are laughing handing Alison a paper towel. "Thanks a lot Ali! You have to ruin everyone's fun!" Cece snaps pulling Hanna upstairs by the hand. Alison looks at me before she says "mother can I stay up for a little bit? I don't like eating and going right to bed". I nod before I follow Emma up to my room and change into my PJs while Emma finds a movie for us to watch. "I'm going to check on the girls really quick do you want a drink from downstairs?" Emma looks at me and nods before I go walking past her but she leans up on the bed grabbing my hand.

"Emma what" but I didn't get to finish she pulled me down to sit on the bed and kisses me. I lean into the kiss and feel her tongue press to my lips asking for entrance and I open my mouth. We kiss deeply for a few minutes before I break it and sit there shocked for a minute. Emma smiles at me before I quickly smile and look at the floor "well that was unexpected! We will talk about this in a minute let me go check on the girls". Emma nods and I try to read her expression but can't. I feel butterflies in my stomach that I got with Daniel but this will never work. Emma is too good for me I mean she is pure of heart, and she is a savior. She's a product of true love, and I'm the Evil Queen. I tried to kill her parents for god sakes. Man I am over my head, but I can't help but feel something for Emma. I open the door and walk down the hall to see Cece and Hanna door shut. I thought I heard the sound of moaning but I shake it off. I walk down the stairs to hear someone playing the piano and I instantly recognize the tune. It's Edward's Lullaby off of that movie twilight or at least that's what it is off of. Alison had played it way before the movie made it back in our land. I taught her that song and it warms my heart she remembers it.

I walk to where the piano is playing and I see Alison's blonde hair. I feel myself standing there listening to the music getting lost in it so much that I didn't even hear Emily coming down the stairs. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she whispers and I nod feeling tears come down my face. "I taught her to play when she was younger. Its' one of the best memories I have of us" I say wiping the tears off my face. She smiles and nods before saying "you will make more memories. Why don't you try talking to her now while I go call my mother to talk to her for a second" I nod and Emily walks to the kitchen. I walk into the room and before I know it I'm right behind Alison. I feel myself grow nervous before I say "it's beautiful" and she jumps but keeps playing. "Mother I didn't see you there! I'm sorry did I wake you?" She goes to stop playing but I touch her shoulder "keep going sweetheart" and she goes back to playing.

I sit down next to her and just stare at her intently before I hear her say "your staring". I quickly try to remove my gaze from my daughter but I can't help but look at her. Now that I have a close look at Alison I see more of myself in her than I thought. She has my check bones, and my fingers. She ends the song and looks at me "I was surprised I remembered that song. Remember it was the first one you taught me and I actually learned it without causing a fight". I nod and look down at the piano before Alison touches my hand "Mother I can see the change in you you're different from how you used to be and I'm sorry about all the things I said earlier along with what happened earlier. I never meant to try to kill you mom I swear". I see she has tears coming out her eyes and I reach up to wipe them off. I gently rub my hands over her check as I smile at her "Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for okay? I know I used to be a person that you were ashamed of to have as a mother but I am trying to do better. That doesn't mean I'm not still tempted by darkness though. When your grandmother and Rumpel pulled their stunts today I wanted to rip their hearts from their chest and crush them but then I reminded myself of Henry and you my love that is what brings me back. I wish I would have realized that all those years ago and been a better mother to you then we wouldn't be in this mess. I know you didn't mean to try to kill me sweetheart. It was your emotions, and your magic that took a hold of you" I keep looking at the piano before I feel Alison's hand pull my gaze to hers "you wouldn't have Henry if you did things differently mom and I have always seen the good in you like grandpa did." I feel her tense up at the mention of her grandfather. I know that daddy and Alison were always close he loved her more than anything.

He was the one that got her to love books, music, and well everything. I miss him and I'm sorry I had to kill him , but like Alison said I can't regret it because it brought me Henry "Alison I miss him more and more each day and it was so hard for me to rip his heart out to crush it for the curse but I was consumed by vengeance back then. I didn't care who I hurt or what it would cost for me to get my revenge". I hear Alison sniffle and pull her into a hug before I hear her whimper out "I just wish I could have said goodbye to him. I didn't even recognize him for the last little bit of his life. The one person who always put me first no matter what I mean Grandma Cora captured him after he stopped her from putting me under a sleeping curse and when you banished her she took him with her. You rescued him and while you were gone Snow got me to take me to live with her and then Rumpel took me away from them a short time after along with wiping my memory. I remember Grandpa saying hello to me out in the marketplace one day and I just walked right past him". She cries harder into my shoulder and I just rub her back "Ali sweetheart he knew you loved him okay? He knew but you have got to calm down. Breathe sweetheart how about this today when Emily goes to spend some time with Red why don't you and I go visit grandpa's grave. We can visit your father's grave as well if you like". I pause before I speak again, and Alison pulls back from me studying my eyes. This is the first time I have really brought up her father in front of her since she returned "You can say goodbye and we can get to know each other better. We can go out to eat and shopping before your party and when Emily gets done with her mother she can tag along. All you friends can if they want too".

Ali wipes her face off and just leans into our hug as I stroke her hair and she nods "I'm not ready to visit father's grave." This was a habit I hoped Alison had dropped but apparently not. When Daniel was killed I begged mother to let me bury him, and to my surprise she allowed me too. I buried him right next to my parents castle out in the field where we used to meet secretly. I never managed to tell Alison about Daniel, but Daddy did when he would tell her bedtime stories. Alison had never been able to bring herself to go see her father's grave. I'm hoping I can convince her or maybe Emily can, but I don't want to push my luck. I look up and nod at Alison before she continues "I would like to see grandpa though and mother you really don't have to throw me a party. I just want a small gathering" but I shake my head "Sweetheart I haven't been able to throw you a birthday party since you were one let me enjoy this one please. We will go and pick you out a dress and I will have everyone get the square ready for your party but I need you to indulge me with on thing".

She smirks at me before she says "what's that mother?" I grow nervous before I speak "Ali I want to do at least an hour of your party as a ball. You never got to go to your first ball or anything like that and I want to at least see it now. I know it was my fault that you never got to do any of those things but please sweetheart" She giggles and I smile I haven't heard her giggle since she was little "Okay that's fine but I really don't know how to dance that well". I laugh because I know she has to be telling the truth. She never had a reason to dance when we were in the Enchanted Forest. I will have to have someone teach her how to ballroom dance "Well we have that in common sweetheart I really don't know how to properly dance either but luckily we have Snow and Charming to teach us" I say laughing.

We sit there for a minute before Alison says "mom we need to get you a dress too". I smile "of course sweetheart but why?" she giggles "so you can impress a certain someone if you wanted to". I break the hug and look at Alison intently "Alison sweetheart I haven't loved anyone since your father like that. Who wants to be with an Evil Queen?" Ali just smiles at me "Please everyone deserves forgiveness including you, and you have to open yourself open to love again mom". She pauses for a minute before she stands up "mother can you tell me about father? What did he look like? Do I look like him?" I smile before pulling her into a hug tightly "You my beautiful Ali bug have his eyes and his blonde hair but hang on a second. I'll be right back okay?" She nods and I take off towards the kitchen and grab my purse.

I reach inside and grab Alison's locket and wave my hand in front of it. The clasp immediately springs open and I see a picture of Daniel, Alison and I when she was born. I close the locket back and walk back into the foyer quickly. I walk in to see Alison sitting on the couch I keep my hands behind my back before Alison turns to look at me "Alison sweetheart where is your locket?" Ali reaches around her neck before she has a look of panic on her face "oh no I lost my locket! God it's hard to tell where it is now". She turns back around to face the fireplace shaking her head before I bring the locket out from behind my back and go to put it around Alison's neck. She jumps but then sees her locket "Mom you found it!" I get it hooked and sit down next to Ali on the couch. "I fixed your clasp for you so it opens now". Ali excitedly opens the locket and I see tears instantly appear in them. "Mom it's beautiful. I really do have father's eyes, and hair. Father and you look so happy holding me. It's weird seeing me as a baby. Jessica tried to find baby pictures that looked like me but J just knew something we off".

I smile and pull her into a hug before she extends her legs fully on the couch and she lays her head on my thighs. Ali shuts her eyes and I see Emily walk into the room smiling. "She all tired out" Emily says as she comes to sit at Alison's feet. Alison stirs hearing Emily voice before she sleepily whispers out "Noo I'm not Emmy." I continue to stroke her hair smiling down at my beautiful baby girl even though she is grown up she will always be my baby girl "Emily get her to bed sweetheart" I say laughing. I sit Ali up and she leans into Emily and kisses her quickly. I smile they really are a cute couple and Emily is really good with Alison as far as I have seen. I do want to know more about Emily "We should talk later Emily. I want to know who my daughter is so head over heels in love with". Emily nods and stands up with Ali leaning on her before Ali snaps to attention and hugs me tightly. "I love you mom" and I feel tears coming out my eyes. "I love you too my sweet baby girl now get to bed big day tomorrow and happy birthday". Emily leads Ali upstairs and I follow them upstairs. I take one last look at them before I turn to walk to my room. I open the door to see Emma asleep and I smile. She looks so cute when she is sleeping but this can't happen. I slowly creep into bed and flip my back to her trying to avoid her but she wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. I feel safe in her arms and I know I should break this up but I don't have the heart right now. I fall blissfully to sleep in this moment.

 **Ali's POV**

Emily leads me to our door and I can't wait to see her face when she opens it. Emma walked upstairs with me a little while ago and helped me put all this together. I just hope Emily likes it because I wanted her to feel special and our first time as a couple has to be special and something she will remember. She opens the door and sees all kinds of candles lit and floating around the room. Emma had used her magic to make the candles float and light up but she told me it would only last a few hours and she did something to the window to where it looked like we were in water. I shut the door and Emily is speechless as she turns to me and smiles.

"Al-Ali you did this?" I smile at her "Emma helped me but it was my idea" and Emily has tears running down her eyes as she hugs me. "Baby it's beautiful I love it" and she kisses me. It was a shy kiss at first both of us just testing the waters but then the kiss deepens, and turns into something else. We both stand in the blue light and look into each other's eyes for a few minutes just holding each other. Then I know it is time for the second part of my plan, and I get out my phone and pull up YouTube. Emma had let me borrow her speakers earlier all she had to do was magic home and get them then magic them to my room. I hit the play button on my phone, and it starts playing _A Thousand Years._ Emily smiles, and pulls me closer to her but I stop her by bowing and offering my hand "May I have this dance Ms. Fields or Lucas? Which one do you prefer Em?" Emily smiles at me big before she says "Fields". Emily bows back and takes my hand "Anything for you Ms. DiLaurentis or Mills. Which one do you prefer my love?" Just hearing Emily use the term of endearment with nothing but love in her voice instantly gives me a warm feeling. "Whatever you want to call me baby, but I have always liked DiLaurentis" and we slowly start swaying back and forth to the music.

I at least know how to slow dance somewhat good. Emily looks into my eyes deeply before she speaks "Ali your beautiful you know that? Like truly beautiful inside and out when you were playing the piano earlier you can tell that you were pouring all your emotion into it". She smiles at me and I see a tear form in her eyes and I wipe it away. I smile back into her as I lay my head on her shoulder swaying slowly to the music before I speak "Baby you want to know why I choose these songs to dance too? _A Thousand Years_ describes my love for you so much. Ever since I came back from the dead we have been doing this dance were we come together, and then one of us pulls away. I finally realized when you left for college that I was done pulling away. When you came back to Rosewood I vowed to myself that if you were happy I would leave you alone, but baby I couldn't leave you alone. You're my whole world Emily, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have loved you since the moment we met Emily Fields in the Enchanted Forest, and I will love you to my last breath leaves my body".

Emily has tears running down her eyes before she leans in and kisses my lips gently at first then with more power. She breaks it and we just keep swaying there until the song ends and I smile. "Ali what is so funny?" I just start laughing "Wait for it Em, and don't tell Spencer I chose this song she will kill me. I gave her such a hard time for liking this movie". Emily listens and I finally hear it start playing _Tale as Old as Time._ Emily smiles at me "and what is the purpose of this song Ms. DiLaurentis?" I smile and look into her eyes for a minute "Em I was a beast when you first met me in Rosewood. I was always picking on you for liking girls, and being different when really I was jealous because you had more courage than I ever had. I never wanted to admit it to myself that you have this power over me to make me do anything. I picked on everyone, but no matter what I did you always saw the best in me. You always saw the woman behind the beast so to speak, and you never let anyone change your mind about that.

I was a lot like beast in many ways always pushing people to the breaking point, being rude and cruel, always thinking I was better, but Mona was kind of like the witch that turned the prince into a beast. Mona did the opposite though she made me see that I was a beast and you made me see that the woman behind the beast had good in her". I have tears running down my face as Emily wipes them away, and kisses my cheek. "Ali I always saw the best in you when no one else did or wanted too. I always was the one the girls had to go and talk sense into you when you were being stubborn, and normally you would always listen to me. I'm sorry I lost sight of always seeing the best in you when Mona made us think you were helping A, and she had us all fooled. I sent you to jail, and didn't visit. God Ali how did you forgive me?" I wipe the tears from her face "Emmy listen to me I forgave you a long time ago and yes it hurt at the time but it is in the past okay? You are my beautiful loving girlfriend and I will gladly be with you for the rest of my life".

We keep swaying in each others arms until the song dies down, and Emily smiles at me. I feel electricity going through my body. Emily's body pressed against mine and I'm leaning into her shoulder nuzzled into it. Emily brings her hand to my chin bringing my gaze to her eyes as she leans down slowly to meet my lips. We kiss each other with all of our raw emotions; love, forgiveness, regret, want, and desire for each other pouring into the kisses. The kisses grow more and more intense with each moment that passes before I'm slowly walking Emily to the bed. One of Emily's hands goes to my hair running through it as the other one stays at my waist. Our tongues wrestle for dominance in Emily's mouth before I win the battle and start attacking her neck.

I walk her backwards what seemed like forever to me, and I'm sure Emily felt the same way before her legs hit the bottom of the bed. She removes her hand from my hair as she brings her hands to my shirt as she falls to the bed pulling me on top of her. We continue to kiss passionately for a few minutes before Emily flips us over on the bed so I'm on the bottom. I look into those normally dark chocolate eyes, but piercing white eyes are looking into my blue ones. I feel a shot go straight to my core before I try to pull Emily down on me but Emily has other ideas. She pulls me up only to rip my shirt over my head and unclasp my bra quickly. She gently lays me back down on the bed before hovering over me raking those bright eyes over my body. "God Ali your so beautiful baby! How did I ever get so lucky?" She says looking into my eyes before she leans down to kiss me. I feel my arousal growing by the minute, and I grab Emily behind the head. "Baby I love you for wanting to make this sweet, but we have both waited awhile for this" I say before lynching myself at her lips.

Emily gets the message as she kisses me deeply before breaking the kiss to work her way down my neck. She nips and bites at it before I feel her bite hard into my next and sucking on it forcibly. She soothes the spot with her tongue as she removes her mouth and I can already feel a mark on my neck. "Baby I find it extremely hot that you want to mark me, but if my mother sees that we are both dead" I say panting slightly trying to catch my breath. Emily chuckles before she works her way down my breasts running her hands over them slowly before she says "You're the savior I'm sure you will think of something". I feel her smirking on my skin as she lowers herself to take my harden nipple in her mouth. The moment I feel her tongue swipe across the nipple I arch my back up. "Is someone excited?" Emily says smirking before she quickly dives onto my nipple again biting it and sucking it. "Em baby" I moan out feeling Emily smirk on my skin as she moves to my other nipple while her hand continues to work the other one. Before I know it Emily is lowering herself down my body quickly planting kisses from my cleavage slowly down my stomach until she reaches my shorts.

She raises an eyebrow as I nod giving her the go ahead to take off my shorts and thong. God I want nothing more than for Emily to just devour me body and soul right now, but my mermaid wants to take it slow, and I love her for that. This is slowly torturing me though I have been waiting again since that blissful night in my bedroom a few years ago. She moves my shorts and thong down my legs torturing slow. "God Em take them off already" I say huskily my voice full of arousal, and Emily finally jerks both article of clothing of my legs. "Baby your too" I say quickly craving the need to feel Emily's bare body against mine. She stands up quickly removing all her clothes before she stands before me her naked skin shinning in the blue light. Her bronze skin is fully on display in front of me, and I feel a shot go straight to my core. I didn't get a chance to take in the full picture of her, and admire her form the last time as it was rushed. We both needed each other that night, but tonight was different. "Em you're a goddess" I say ranking my eyes over her body trying to memorize every curve. Emily blushes, and I smile she is still my beautiful, shy mermaid. I grab her hand pulling her on top of me as I feel her full body weight on mine I can't help but groan out in anticipation. We kiss passionately before Emily breaks the kiss, and moves down to my entrance. She starts kissing my inner thigh sucking and biting at it soothing the marks with her skilled tongue. "Em stop teasing" I moan out and Emily smirks into my thigh before she says "Patience is a virtue Ali". I breathe out deeply before I say "I think we have both been more than patient" and I hear Emily chuckle.

She moves closer until she is inches away from my folds and I groan out in anticipation and deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "Em what the hell are you waiting onnnn oh fuck" I say as right when I was complaining Emily runs her tongue the length of my silt. She gently licks my folds and I can't help but jerk out in pleasure. "Em baby thatt feelsss soo goddd" and I feel her bring her tongue to the top to tease my clit. "Godd Emm don'tt stopp" I moan out the pleasure becoming too much for me as I grab Emily's hair trying to push her desperately deeper. Emily got the message as sucks my clit in her mouth hard. She grabs my legs lifting them over her shoulders as she dives into my pussy. I love hearing the sounds she is making, and god I can't control my body at this point. I'm a moaning panting mess and I want Emily now. I feel my muscles tightening and I know I am close. "Em I need to feell-ahh goddd baby" I moan out as Emily didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence. She replaced her mouth with her finger, and I know I am so wet that she slipped right in with ease. Her pace started out slow, but I started grinding my hips into her fingers quickly needing to cum. "Babyy please moreee" and Emily slips another finger into my opening and quickening the pace. I start feeling my orgasm coming as I ride Emily's fingers. I was shaking I was in so much pleasure, and Emily eyes were glued to me watching me as she thrust her fingers into me quickly. I start biting my lip trying to hold back the noises I'm making when Emily adds another finger and my body reacts to it immediately. I'm not going to last much longer as I feel her curl her fingers into me finding my g-spot. "GOD EM BABY RIGHT THERE FUCKK OH FUCKK" and I feel my back arch up into her as my head falls back as I release. "FUCK EMILY" I yell out and she keeps moving in me to help me ride out my orgasm as I slump to the bed.

I whimper as she retracts her fingers from inside me, and she moves up my body. I marvel at how our bodies just melt and fit into each other. I quickly try to regain my breath "Baby that-that was amazing" and I kiss her passionately. She automatically returns my kiss before I hear her whimper in my mouth as she shifts uncomfortably. I smirk because I know my mermaid is in need of a release, and I know this is going to be fun. I climb on top of Emily's body and she whimpers as she feels my wet core on her stomach. "Something wrong baby" I ask innocently, but I don't get an answer. I go down to kiss her deeply before I move to her neck biting and sucking on it before I remember I owe her payback for my mark.

I suck and bit her skin roughly at her neck before I let go with a pop, and I see a mark start to form before it disappears. "What? I can't mark you" I say upset but Emily just chuckles "That's right baby wolf healing has it perks". She pulls me back up to her lips before I bit down on her bottom lip which earns a deep groan from her throat. I smirk before I run a hand through her hair as I pull it lightly while kissing her heatedly while using my other hand to fondle her nipples slowly. Emily snaked her hands around my waist as she moved me to were my core was on her dripping wet one and I groan out at the feeling. Our cores rub together heatedly before I hear Emily moan out "Ali please I needd you" and that all I needed to here. Emily begging out like that sent a shot straight to my core it sounded so sexy hearing my mermaid begging breathlessly for me to please her. I slowly grind my hips into Emily making our cores come in contact with each other each time, and I see Emily's face contort in pleasure. I lean down slowly bringing my mouth around her hot nipple sucking at it. "Ali I swearrr to god iff you don'ttt fuckk mee already I will cuttt youuu off for a monthhh oh fuckkk Alii" Emily moans out as I shove my tongue into her dripping hot folds licking at it quickly and roughly.

Emily moans out in pleasure as I quickly "Godd Alii that feels soo goddd" and I run my tongue to her clit sucking it into my mouth hard as Emily grabs my hair pushing me into her hard, and wrapping her legs around me. "Aliii pleaseeee moreee" and I happily oblige my sexy girlfriend as I shove a finger inside her. "Aliii mhmm ohh goddd" and she jerks upward in pleasure. I slipped another finger inside Emily as I felt her muscles contracting knowing she was going to release any second I curl my fingers inside her pushing deeper to find her G-spot. I feel roughness before I hear Emily scream out "GODD ALII RIGHT THERE BABYY OHH I'M GOING TO CUMMM" and she starts grinding her hips into my fingers. I move faster trying to push her over the edge wanting to see her lose it under me again. "ALI OH OH OH FUCKKK" and she released all over my fingers as I kept them moving in her letting her ride the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Ali that was amazing baby" Emily says breathlessly as she pulls me on top of her kissing me. I break the kiss and roll off laying next to her in the bed, and cuddle up into her letting her spoon me. I loved being this close to my mermaid, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. "I love you Emily" I whisper out and hear Emily whisper out right next to my ear "I love you too Ali". We fall asleep in that position loving the feeling of being that close to each other.


	10. Chapter 10: Information and Surprises

**Mostly fluff but it does have some information in there. Hope everybody likes this chapter another one is on its way. Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 10: Information and Surprises**

 **Emily's POV**

I wake up to the sun hitting my face with a warm ray of sunshine and I open my eyes looking around the room remembering last night. I look to Alison and see she is fast asleep in my arms. Our legs somehow got tangled last night as well and I can't help but smile. I push her hair back and run my fingers through it and bend down to kiss her forehead. "Ohh Emm" I stop and look at Ali seeing she is still asleep. My beautiful princess is having a wet dream about me. I smirk because I'm going to make Ali in a good mood first thing when she wakes up. Although she would probably be on cloud 9 after last night I want to ensure Ali has great birthday day and an awesome birthday night. I have to make sure I get everything for tonight and it is perfect. I need to talk to Cece and Hanna but I'm going to make Ali feel special first. I start slowly kissing down Ali's neck and moving towards her chest. "Morning to you too Em" she says sleepily and I roll on top of her. "Emily Fields what are you doing?!" she says sleepily. I kiss her on the mouth and immediately slip my tongue into her exploring it this morning. "Happy Birthday my love now why don't I give you part of your present now and then I can give it to you again later".

She giggles "thank you my mermaid but you don't have to if you don't" she didn't get to finish I kissed slowly down her stomach and down her legs before I move in. I spread them apart roughly before I even noticed that I did it. I must have been blushing because Ali just giggles sitting up on her elbows "Em baby its fine that was kind of hot". I smile but instantly feel bad Ali and I have always been gentle with each other. I like it rough sometimes but I don't know if she does and I don't want to ruin this. I was moving slowly to get in between her legs and her blue eyes darken with desire and lust "Em please baby I want you now". I slowly crawl my way up her body and kiss her passionately and I hear Alison moan in my mouth. I work my way down her neck and she moan out in pleasure before she tries to flip us over but I grab her wrists and pin them to the bed on both sides of her. I know I'm blushing and have a scared look on my face before I quickly release Alison's wrists and go to get off of her. "Em Baby what just happened? What's wrong?" she says before I lay down next to her and she gets on top of me laying her full body on mine laying her head into my cleavage. I try to calm myself down as I look at this beautiful woman laying on my chest "Ali baby I don't know what is going on with me" I say and I know she can see I'm scared.

I have never in my life been rough with Alison, and I don't plan on starting now. I mean I know I'm a wolf now, and have all the benefits from that, but also I have the problems with it as well. I remember my mother telling me when I became sexually active that I would like it rougher because I was a wolf but that doesn't mean that I have to be that way with Alison. We might can test the waters of that but I don't want to spring it on her right now. She kisses my chest before she speaks snapping me back from my thoughts "Em baby you were being dominant! Why are you worrying so much about it? I thought it was quite a turn on". I shake my head in disbelief I saw fear flash in Alison's eyes for a second and the last thing I want is for Alison to be scared of me. "Ali I looked into your eyes, and seen fear when I pinned you wrists so please don't lie to me". I look away from Ali quickly before she pulls my face back to hers "Baby I wasn't scared I was shocked okay? Your not normally dominant, and it shocked me but I could never be scared of you I know you would never hurt me" and she kisses me.

She climbs up my body to where she is straddling my hips and I feel our cores touch. "Mhmmm Godd Aliii" I moan out as she bends down starting her assault on my neck. "Alllii baby it's your birthday shouldn't I be pleasuring you" I say chuckling before she moves her way to my cleavage. She raises her gaze to meet mine looking directly in my eyes as she moves her mouth to my right nipple "baby you can treat me later, and maybe I want to pleasure you first on my birthday. I enjoy having my way with you! Just enjoy" and she latches onto it. "Mhmm Aliii" and I move my hands in her hair running it through it before I feel myself pushing her to go lower before I hear "Em easy baby I will get there" and she rises up before she moves her wetness all over my stomach.

"Ohh godd Ali" and I see her smirk when she leans up to whisper in my ear "There is my beautiful, sweet wolf" and she kisses me. She lowers herself again down my body saying "You know Em I love it when your eyes glow and look at me like you want to fuck me senseless". I jerk out in pleasure and look into her eyes seeing they are swirling with desire. The normally bright blue eyes are darkened with lust and want. I can't help but stare into them because Alison looks like a beautiful R rated actress "Aliiii stoppp teasing please" and she moves in between my legs before she attacks my opening with her tongue. "Fuckkk Aliiii mhmmm babbyyyy" and she keeps assaulting my opening. I start moving with her tongue trying to create more fiction "ALI BABY IMMM CLOSEEE FUCKKKK" and I feel her intensify her assault as she moves to my clit sucking it hard into her mouth "ALIIII OHHH GODD MHMM RIGHT THERE OHH OHH AHHOHHHH" and I released all over Ali's face as she ran her tongue over her lips. "The taste of you is like a drug Emily Catherine and I will gladly get high multiply times a day" she says climbing back up my body but I gently flip her over.

"I'm going to rock you world savior" and I kiss her on the mouth before we hear knocking on the door "ALRIGHT HOOKERS YOU BETTER BE DRESSED WE'RE COMING IN" Cece says laughing. "Fuck Cece and Hanna always being the pussy block" Ali says annoyed getting up throwing on her clothes quickly. I smile and laugh "baby we will do this after they leave I promise" and I get up throwing my clothes on. I kiss her passionately before the banging continues "Fuck it Hanna knock it down" but I quickly break the kiss "don't knock down the door hang on. Where were you two raised a barn?" and I see Ali walking back the bed wiggling her ass because she knows I'm watching.

I unlock the door and make my way back to the bed before I lay down next to Ali wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to my body. I love how our bodies melt into each other. "Come on in guys" I yell and Ali pulls me to her lips kissing me before she leans into my shirt laying her head on my chest. I love this feeling, but I hear the door slam open and Hanna say "I'm getting really good at this magic stuff! Regina is a great teacher!" and I hear Cece say "Good Baby I'm proud of you!" Hanna and Cece start laughing before it breaks "Seriously you guys are still asleep get up! Ali your mom made blueberry pancakes! Come on!" Hanna says jumping on us in bed. Cece jumps on our bed too before they both stare at Alison and I. "Well you two are practically glowing what did you do last night?" Hanna says laughing. "Isn't it obvious baby they had sex last night! I told you I heard noises" Cece says.

"Guys we didn't have sex last night okay?!" Ali says annoyed and snaps up from my chest sitting up in the bed. Cece looks skeptically at the both of us before she turns Ali's neck "Oh really?! I suppose a vacuum cleaner left that huge hickey huh?!" Cece says laughing. I see Ali blushing but she quickly recovers "So what if it is? That doesn't prove we had sex." Hanna and Cece exchange glances before Hanna looks at me "Well the look on Emily's face tells another story plus we heard you guys, and that's saying something considering there was whole room between us!" Hanna says laughing. Cece laughs along with her before she looks at Alison again "You are very vocal Ali! I could barely hear Hanna yelling out over you last night". Alison shoots Cece a glare before she says "Oh bullshit you didn't hear me". Cece just smiles wickedly before she moans out "OH FUCK EMILY" Cece says mocking Ali. Alison faces turns 50 shades of red, and she quickly buries herself in my t-shirt as I smile triumphantly. I'm proud that I can bring my girl so much pleasure. "Okay you two be nice! It's Ali's birthday remember?!" I say glaring at both of them. "Relax Americano we didn't forget but we figured we needed to give you guys a hard time for all the bullshit you put us through but we will let you straighten yourselves out but come down for breakfast even though it's like 1:00" Cece says.

"Once you get done eating breakfast Emily I need to talk to you before your mother takes you where ever. She is downstairs" Hanna says. My heart stops my mother is downstairs and Alison has a giant hickey on her neck plus her mother is the Evil Queen. Great I'm going to be murdered by my girlfriend's mother. "Okay get up and get ready both of you" Cece says snapping and closing the door. Ali rolls on top of me "now where were we?" she kisses me and tries to deepen it but I pull away quickly "Ali baby let's go eat pancakes and then we can shower together sound good?" Ali sticks out her mouth like she is pouting and rolls off me. I giggle "Baby come on! It's your birthday!" but she doesn't drop her pouting look at me as she lays next to me before I stand up quickly and look at her "Alison Lauren come eat breakfast with me or I will cut you off for a month".

Her eyes widen in surprise before she rolls them and says "you're bluffing! You couldn't go a month without having this" and she moves to her knees on the bed spreading them slightly before she grabs my hand and makes it rub her opening through her shorts. "Ali baby" I say snapping my head back and I feel myself want to push her on the bed and fuck her senseless but I can't. I'm scared I will hurt her plus she wants me to give into my lust and I'm not giving in. She smirks as she grabs my hand and lies back on the bed pulling me on top of her. "You can't resist me Emily" and she starts kissing and biting my neck as I feel myself grinding into her. "Goddd Aliii quittt wee have to eattt breakfasttt" but she keeps moving her way on my neck before she stops and looks in my eyes. She breaks her assault before she whispers into my ear "Someone wants me! Those eyes are a dead giveaway every time Em". Fuck I hate when my eyes glow when I'm turned on but I quickly compose myself taking deep breaths and I feel my eyes go back to normal.

"ALISON! EMILY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" and I recognize the voice as Hanna's. I quickly get up from the bed and start walking towards the door but I look back at Ali and see she is still laying there. I walk over to the bed kissing Ali wanting to make the frustrated look on her face go away as she sets up on her knees on the bed. "Baby please it's your birthday and you know everybody wants to see you" I say quickly pulling her towards me and lifting her up by her thighs before spinning her around and standing her on the floor. I wrap my arms around her as she giggles and kisses me. She breaks the kiss quickly and says "Let's get downstairs before Hanna sends my mother to get us". She takes off walking towards the door before I grab her hand, and pull her towards me leaning down to her ear to whisper "you know when we get back we can take a shower together before I have to leave with my mother" and she kisses me quickly before she grabs my hand pulling me downstairs quickly "Let's go eat" with a happy look on her face.

 **Ali's POV**

We walk downstairs and immediately I hear Cece and Hanna in the kitchen through the door. Emily and I walk in hand and hand before I'm met with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI" and see Hanna, Cece, and Emma all standing there with big grins on there faces. "Thanks guys but where are these pancakes I'm starved" and I see Hanna slide Emily and I our plates with the pancakes on them along with bacon. Emma comes up behind me quickly and butters my nose as Hanna, and Cece laugh. Emily grabs a towel and wipes it off my face for me and I swipe my finger through the butter and put some on all of their noises laughing. They wipe it off before Emily and I start eating our pancakes. I got to say my mom has became an excellent cook in this land at this rate I will be going up a jeans size but I quickly push the plate away after 2 stacks of pancakes. "God where is my mom? That was amazing but if I keep eating like this I will be as big as a house" I say laughing. Right on cue I hear the door slam and see my mom walking into the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face "ALI SWEETHEART HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and she hugs me.

"Thanks mom and thank you for breakfast it was amazing!" I see Red standing behind her with the biggest grin on her face as she walks towards Emily and hugs her. She turns towards me and I see a box in her hand. "Nice hickey Ali" she says and I instantly blush "I-I-I" but she laughs "its okay your adults but I don't think Granny will feel the same way or your mother for that matter but I have something for you for your birthday". She hands me the small box that was in her hand and I open it inside is 2 golden rings. "Oh Red they are beautiful but I'm a taken woman" I say laughing. Red just laughs before she says "well this morning before work I went to Gold after yall went home and had him create these rings as a birthday present for you and just a gift for Emily. She helped me with them of course over the phone but these rings are special whenever you think of each other you will see the other through the ring. That way if you guys ever get separated from each other or in danger you will be able to locate each other. I thought it was a good idea considering the circumstances going on right now." I have tears coming out my eyes as I take them out the box to look at them.

One ring has a mermaid on it and she is swimming around the ring smiling. "I'm assuming this one is Emily's then?!" I exclaim happily loving the fact that Emily decided to go with a mermaid and Red laughs waving Emily over and I see Red motion for my mother. I grow nervous all of a sudden I want this to be special for Emily as well. "Red with your permission I would like to give this ring to your daughter" Red nods and I smile. I look at the other ring and it has books and the Eiffel tower on it. The quote from _Great expectations_ flashes across the ring every so often and I smile at Emily as I hand the box to her with the ring in it. I know she wanted this ring to be special and I quickly get down on one knee with her ring in my hand.

"Emily Catherine Fields Lucas I want to take this ring and with it I make a promise. I promise to never love another person as long as I live, I promise to always be there for you no matter what, I promise to be the person you have always seen in me everyday and I promise that I will love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, and against all discouragement that could be". Emily has tears running down her face as she nods and I slip the ring on her finger and stand up. She kisses me deeply putting all her love into the kiss and Hanna and Cece let out a long "Awwwwwwwww" before I look and see everybody around the room had tears coming down her face.

"I'm a tough act to follow baby better hope your up to it" I say smiling. Emily turns to my mother and my mother remains stern even though I know she is just trying to scare Emily half to death. "Your-Regin- Madam-" Emily stammers out nervous but I grab her hand. "Americano some time this year would be good" Cece says laughing before my Mom says "Emily you can call me Regina or your majesty or whatever I don't care sweetheart". Emily smiles before she looks her directly in the eyes "I want to place this ring on your daughter's hand with a promise before I slip the real engagement ring on it when we are ready". My heart jumps at the mention of Emily asking me to marry her. My mother looks to me quickly and smiles a sneaky smile before she says "what exactly are your intentions with my daughter Ms. Lucas".

Emily looks taken back by the question before she gets a look of determination on her face and regains her voice "I want to marry your daughter someday mam! I want to start a family and have the whole beautiful picture. I want Alison forever and always Regina. Alison is my happy ending, and I will fight for that happy ending every day of my life". My heart jumped at the mention of Emily saying she wanted to marry me and start a family. She even said I was her happy ending, and I feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest. I know my face shows pure happiness and I can't help but to howl like Emily does when she is happy in her wolf form. Everybody laughs and Emily gets down on one knee in front of me "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis Mills I promise to always be the girl that comes running home to you, I promise to always protect you with my life, and I promise that we will get the happy ending we both deserve! I Love you baby forever and always" and she slide the ring on my finger. They even have our initials craved in them E.L. and A.M. I kiss Emily passionately and everybody claps.

"Okay enough romance Ali we are going to decorate the square for your birthday party and before you protest we have to continue living life even with Cora out there" Emma says. During the birthday glow I completely forgot about my grandmother and I instantly tense up but Emily wraps her arms around my waist pulling me close. "I spoke with Gold he found a way to get across the line with everybody retaining their memories and he is testing it now on an unwilling test subject I'm sure, but hopefully we find a way to get across the line. Gold is calling in the favor I owe him to go to New York with him and see if we can locate Baelfire" Emma speaks up. "When are you leaving surely not until tomorrow? I know Spencer will want to accompany you and I want her here for Ali's party tonight" Mom says. "Gold said we weren't leaving until tomorrow morning, so we will be here for Ali's party. There is another problem though Gold had a talk with your mother". "What?! How did he talk to my mother?! When did he talk to my mother?!" mom snaps out angrily. "Apparently Cora came to him wanting information about you, Henry, and Alison. She wanted to know everything about you since the curse was cast and about Henry. She wanted to know a lot about Alison as well apparently in order to get the location of his son and a way to find him he had to give her some information but he didn't let anything slip of great importance" Emma says nervously.

"HOW COULD HE TELL HER ANTHING AT ALL? I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND DECORATE MY HOUSE WITH HIS BONES" my mother says and I feel a cold chill go up my spine. I see the Evil Queen coming back in my mother a lot right now, and it makes my skin crawl. I see everybody in the room shift uncomfortably before Emma speaks up again "Regina I know your angry but your changing don't revert look he found out something stuff while talking to her". My mother shakes her head before she yells out "I WILL LET THE EVIL QUEEN BACK OUT IF IT MEANS PROTECTING MY DAUGHTER AND SON! I WILL NOT LET MY MOTHER RUIN THIS FAMILY! RUMPEL AND HER MADE ME A MONSTER I WILL NOT LET HER DO THAT TO ALISON AND I WILL NOT LET HER HURT HENRY!" Everybody looks around the room nervously before I feel pride rise in me. My mother only wanted the Evil Queen to come out in her to protect me and Henry. I didn't want her to take that chance but it was refreshing to know she would do it to protect us "Mom think of Henry and me".

Emma smiles at me before she continues "Cora arrived here with Captain Hook on his ship last night apparently from the Enchanted Forest". I feel my mother grip tense up on me "The one handed wonder? Great what is he doing here". Emma continues "Apparently gold and he have a past apparently Gold killed the woman that Hook loved as revenge for humiliating him before he was the dark one and for stealing his wife and Baelfire's mother". I'm so confused right now it isn't funny I had only seen Captain Hook once and that was when I was younger. I wasn't even supposed to see him, but I snuck into my mother's room when they came to talk about something. "So what else did she find out Emma?" I say quickly.

Emma looks nervously at me "Apparently she had to promise Hook his revenge in order to get passage to this land with him. She also brought a giant with her". "Wait? What? A Giant from like Jack and the beanstalk Giant" Hanna says. "Yeah exactly and I have a feeling when we leave Storybrooke she is going to unleash him". I instantly get a determined look on my face before my mind starts going 100 miles an hour. We can't have a party right now everybody is in danger. "Mother we don't have time for a party I need to be trained in magic NOW!" I say quickly looking at my mother before Emma speaks up again "Alison no we can't stop living life because of threats being made you are having your party but I do think we should start your training today". I look to my mother and she nods "Okay Emma let mom and I go visit the cemetery and then we can train for a bit before we go shopping although I still do not agree with having a party right now in the midst of all this chaos".

Emma nods before mother looks at me "Go upstairs and get ready baby girl" and I quickly turn to Emily before I hear Hanna say "Em can we talk to you now for a minute?" Emily looks to me before I roll my eyes out of frustration I wanted time with my mermaid alone before I went to the cemetery. I go to walk out the room but mother stops me "And Ali cover up that hickey on your neck. I don't want the first time that you visit your grandfather for you to have a visible hickey on your neck". I blush before I nod and take off up the stairs.

 **Emily's POV**

I wanted to follow Ali upstairs so bad and just talk to her I seen fear swirling around those baby blue eyes with all the information that we just got. "Hanna can this not wait" I snap looking at my ring glimmering in the sunlight and can't help but smile. "No Em it can't! It has to do with something for Ali but I promise I won't keep you long okay? I know Ali needs you now more than ever! She needs all of us!" I nod quickly at Hanna before I see her grab Cece and lead me into the living room where the piano is. My mother grabs my hand quickly before I go into the living room "I will go with you Emmy right now all you girls need protection plus I need to have a word with Snow and Charming". I look at her confused before I say "Ugh mom I'm not going anywhere" but I see Regina following us into the living room along with Emma. "Okay what is going on guys? Why isn't Alison down here" I speak up angrily. "Oh calm down Americano its' nothing bad it is actually a surprise for Alison, and you but we decided to fill you in" Cece snaps before looking to Regina. "Your majesty if you will" and I see Regina wave her hands. We are all transported to a big house with a fountain in the front yard. "Oh my god the house from the picture last night" I say looking at it and it is even more beautiful.

"Well I'm glad you like it Emily because Regina has bought this house for Alison and you along with all the girls until this mess is dealt with or until they all find places of their own" Emma says. "God I can already tell you this is my kind of house" and I turn to see Spencer, Aria, and Gold walking towards us. Toby comes walking behind them with Belle and I instantly go up to Gold's face. "HAVE YOU LOST YOU FUCKING MIND GOLD?" and I feel Spencer grabbing my arms along with Aria "Em calm down okay? Father let us listen into the conversation with a mirror I promise he did not say anything that would put Alison in danger or any of us okay?" Gold just smirks at me before I stop fighting and Spencer looses her grip along with Aria. "Now deary if you are done glaring at me I suggest we go into your new home" Gold says smirking at me and I want to do nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

I turn and walk back towards the group before we all go into the house, and I can't believe my eyes. "Oh my god this place is beautiful Ali is going to love it" The house is breathtaking it's a huge mansion and it has an old feel to "Guys this house is too much! Ali will kick your ass Regina for buying this house". Regina smiles at me before she says "Hey my only daughter is turning 21 I wanted her to have something special plus it ensures that yall will have somewhere safe to stay while you are here along with privacy". "How are we safe here?" Spencer says looking at her but Gold grabs her arm "Regina and I are placing wards around this house so no one wielding dark magic but us can get in here". Spencer nods before I hear myself say "Aria where is Jason?" Spencer looks to Aria nervously before Aria speaks up "He left last night he had to get back to work but he is coming back tonight and I think he is going to bring Jessica with him". At the mention of Jessica I see Regina tense up but I hear "Mom if Alison gets a house for her 21st birthday I totally better get a car for my 16th" and I look to see Henry coming down the stairs along with Snow and Charming. I laugh at Henry's comment and he walks over to stand next to Emma, and Regina "How did Alison take the news about Grandma Cora?" Everybody shifts uncomfortably before Regina speaks up "Not well I need to probably get back to the house I'm sure she will be ready in a minute. Okay Snow, Charming, Henry make the ballroom up and get it ready for tonight". My mouth drops "Wait? We have a ballroom?!" and Spencer and Aria look just as shocked as I am. "Yeah and it is huge" Hanna says smiling. "How do you know what it looks like Han?" Spencer says and Hanna smiles "Cece and I have been here since around 11 when we awoke this morning getting everything ready for when we move in and for the party tonight but Regina is right we don't want Ali getting suspicious so Em you and Regina need to go". "I want to see the house though" I say whining before mother grabs my hand "If you want some time for us today we have to go Emmy you can see it later". I nod sadly before Cece whispers "don't worry Americano you and Ali have the best room in the entire house, and we will have everything ready for the party. Hanna and I even have a body shot table for the game room. Plus the hot tub and pool will be warmed up as well". I know my face lights up and Hanna laughs "I take it you mentioned the pool". Cece nods and Hanna grabs her hands "That was supposed to be a surprise for her baby". I pull Cece and Hanna to the side quickly "Are you guys staying here for a little while?" and they nod. "Well I need you to do this for me get some rose pedals and line mine and Ali's bedroom with it leading to the bed". Cece just smirks before she says "aww that's cute" but Hanna interrupts her "Actually why don't you let me and Cece surprise you and set up your romantic evening with Ali? We know your bedroom and we will fill you in at the party and show it to you so you can change anything if you want too".

I am reluctant to let Cece and Hanna fix my room with for Alison tonight but I need to get back to make sure she is okay. "Okay guys but nothing funny okay?" and they both smirk before they nod. "Okay Spencer, Aria, and Gold you guys go make sure that you can get over the town line while retaining your memories. Hanna and Cece stay here and help Charming, Snow, and Henry get this place ready for a party. They can handle the ball part you guys handle the actual party and make sure the bar is fully stocked" Regina says handing them a credit card. "Oh god you are the bravest woman on earth. I wouldn't trust them with my credit card" Spencer says laughing along with Aria. "I will go with them and make sure they don't cause any mischief" Belle says. "Wait? We have a bar too" I say laughing and Cece and Hanna nod. "Oh I'm going to like this house" I say smiling already wanting to show Alison even though I know she will want to kill her mother for spending so much money.

"Okay everybody we will meet at the mall at 5 to go shopping we will get ready at 6 and the party will start at 7:30 everybody agreed" Regina says. Everybody nods "Okay then lets get back before she suspects anything and spread the word through the town if any of you can about the party" Regina says with a nod. She waves her hands and my mother, Regina, Emma, and I disappear to reappear in the living room. "EMILY? MOM? EMMA?" Oh shit I can tell Alison is worried and I quickly run into the kitchen to see Alison looking around before she turns to see me "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHERE IS MOM AND EMMA?" She says pulling me into a hug. I instantly feel guilty I never wanted Alison to get herself worked up but I can't tell her where we have been "Ali baby we just went out for a few minutes nothing to worry about okay? Your mother and Emma are in the living room along with mine".

I pull her closer before I see my mother, Regina, and Emma walk in and throw me a look telling me not to say anything. "Ali sweetheart I'm sorry we disappeared on you okay? We went out to look for you a birthday present but didn't find anything" Regina says but I can tell Alison doesn't buy it. Ali glares at me quickly before she pulls my hand upstairs and I quickly have to say out "we will be right back" and I hear my mother say "I do believe Emmy is in trouble". I hear Regina laugh before she says "Yupp and Alison has my temper so I feel bad for her". Alison pulls me upstairs quickly and throws me in the room and slams the door. "Care to explain why you couldn't tell me where you were? I thought you were dead, and you know how my mind works. I thought Cora had broken in here and took you all hostage or Mona somehow broke out of Radley, found out about everything, and came to kill you!" I see tears running down her eyes, and I go to pull her closer to me but she pulls away from me "Don't Emily! Tell me where you were?" I feel so guilty for making her worry but she will know why soon enough I want her surprised for when she sees the house. "Ali baby listen to me we really did just go look for you a birthday present okay? You mother wanted help picking something out, and Emma wanted to pick something out for you too". I see her eyes flash with anger "THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU COULDN'T JUST TELL ME EMILY? YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE, OR AT THE VERY LEAST ANSWERED YOUR PHONE" She says yelling at me.

I pull out my phone to see I have 5 missed calls and see 3 of them were from Alison, and 2 were from Paige. "Ali baby I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone ring okay? Now please look I'm okay I don't have nothing wrong with me okay? Everybody is fine okay now can't we just enjoy your birthday?" I see Alison flash her eyes at me in anger "NO IT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY EMILY AND HOW CAN I ENJOY MY BIRTHDAY WHEN MY PSYCHO GRANDMOTHER IS THREATENING EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT!" I see tears running down her eyes and I slowly make my way over to her wrapping my arms around her she tries to push me away but I tighten my grip on her "Ali listen to me okay? You are safe we all are safe nothing is going to change that okay baby look at me" and she slowly brings her eyes up to meet mine and I see tears in those baby blue eyes. I kiss her forehead "I never want to see tears in those eyes again baby now come on go visit your Grandpa before you train baby. If you want I will go with you and I can tell mother we will hang out another day" but she shakes her head. "Baby you need to spend time with your mother, and I need to do this alone with mine" she kisses my forehead, my nose, and my lips before she speaks up "I'm sorry I lost my temper baby I just was worried. I love you so much and can't lose you".

I smile as I run my hand over her ring "Ali do you see this ring? What I said I meant I will always protect you my love no matter what. When you think of me you can automatically see where I am in this ring baby, and I promise I will never take mine off. Our love, True love, is what powers these rings baby, and what we have everybody in the world craves to have. So just know no matter what nothing is going to keep me away from you okay?" and she kisses my lips passionately as I wipe away her tears. She breaks the kiss and just allows me to hold her before I step back and look at her she is wearing a beautiful black skirt with a white shirt and a blue blazer on. "My Ms. Mills you are certainly looking good today" I say smiling and winking. She smiles "Well thank you Ms. Lucas" and I pull her into a passionate kiss as our tongues wrestle for dominance.

I slowly walk Alison back to the bed before she stops me "Baby I have to go to the cemetery and you need a shower" she says laughing. I smile "What do I stink or something" but she just giggles "No baby but I don't want to be all hot and bothered when I got to visit my grandpa so go with your mother and I will see you later" she says kissing my lips and wrapping her arms around me to squeeze my ass. "Aliii" but she quickly goes to the door smirking as she goes before I yell "Tease" and she just smirks walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Graveyards,Magic,and Plans

**Chapter 11: Graveyards, Magic, and Plans**

 **Ali's POV**

God I'm nervous to spend by myself with my mom. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. I go downstairs to see Emma, Mom, and Red are sitting at the counter with their coffee drinking it before Emma speaks up "You guys okay now?" I smile and nod "Yeah sorry about losing it like that I just have a very real picture in my head about my love ones being tortured with everything we went through with Mona but Mom you ready? We better hurry to visit so we can train some before we have to go shopping. Are Aria and Spencer shopping with us as well?" Mom nods "Yes Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Cece are coming shopping with us along with Belle, Toby, and Jason if he is back. He went to get your mother, Jessica". I see my mother tense up at the mention of my mother Jessica and I nod not wanting to push the subject any further I have a feeling Regina, and Jessica will not get along well. "Okay baby girl you ready? Emma why don't you stay here with Red, and work on Ali's birthday present' she says with a smirk. Emma nods and I see Red wink "Red you have already gave me something for my birthday and Emma you don't have to get me anything" I say. "I know I don't have to but I want too now go and let me know when your ready to start training Regina" Emma says. "Okay I will call you Emma" and Mom waves her hands and we disappear.

"So Mom any plans to tell a certain someone how you feel about her?" Mother quickly looks at the ground as we are walking through the cemetery. "Ali sweetheart there is nothing to tell, and I'm damaged goods, and incapable of love since your father plus I can't be with a girl. I mean there was that short period with Maleficent but" I interrupt her "Eww okay mom TMI" She smiles at me as we keep walking until we come to a crypt "Ali sweetheart your grandfather is in there". I instantly grow uncomfortable. She opens the door the crypt and we will walk in. I see grandpa's grave and I stare at it for a second running my fingers along the words. "Do you want me to give you a few minutes alone?" Mom says with her hand on my shoulder and I nod.

I feel tears running down my face "Grandpa I'm sorry I never meant to forget you. You were the only one that ever cared about me at home or at least that's how it used to be. Mom has changed grandpa just like you always told me she could and I see the person I always wanted her to be. I miss you more and more everyday grandpa". I sit in silence for a few minutes before I speak again "Grandpa I don't know if I ever said thank you for everything that you did for me. I'm so sorry I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. I love and miss you more everyday but I have someone who lessens the pain for me. Her name is Emily grandpa I don't know if you knew her, or what but I love her grandpa. I wish you could meet her, and I wish I could see you again. I love you so much. Please forgive me" I stand there for a moment before I put the flowers on his grave and walk to the door slowly opening to walk in front of my mother sitting on the stairs. I look to see my mother with tears running down her face. "Mom what's wrong?"

 **Regina's POV**

God I knew coming to visit Daddy's grave with Alison would be tough on me but I didn't realize how tough on me especially with my mother being in town threatening Alison. I feel a memory surfacing in my brain and I can't help but cry Daddy always tried to make me see the best in myself along with Alison.

 ***** _ **Flashback* (Enchanted Forest)**_

" _Happy Birthday Your Majesty" a peasant woman says holding a pie as I round on her with a wicked smile on my face and I stick my finger in it tasting the flavor. "Blueberry? Not Bad but I prefer Apple" I say glaring at the peasant before turning around to face the rest of the villagers. "Luckily for you all I'm not here for the pie the present I want no of you have but you will get it for me. Snow white's heart on a plate, I know she has been here and if someone doesn't start talking" I round on the peasant holding the pie raising my hand to her chest before I hear "Wait I think I can help you I know where Snow White is" the man in a old looking coat says. I turn around with a smirk on my face "then tell me" but he smiles right back at me "I will be needing something in return" and I laugh menacingly " How's this for a deal tell me and I shall kill you quickly instead of slowly" and I bring my hand up to choke the air out of him. "TELL MY WHERE THAT WRENCHED GIRL IS?!" but I hear scuffling behind me as I snap the man's neck as I hear "Behind you" and see my guards pull out their swords as I turn. I see she has her group with her as usual including her "True Love" what a useless emotion. "I'm right here Regina and I won't let you hurt anyone else" she says pointing an arrow at my chest. I create a fireball in my hand but one of her dwarf friends speaks up "I wouldn't do that if I were you" and I hear Charming speak up "We have you surrounded" before Snow adds "So what do you say we end this ridiculous conflict?" and she still has the arrow pointed at my chest. I know I will never win this fight they have me outnumbered and my guards wouldn't stand a chance against them. I blow out the fireball in my hand and smirk at them "You're lucky it's my birthday and I'm feeling benevolent" and I wave my arms in front of me disappearing to my castle._

 _I'm walking back into my room with Daddy following me "IS THIS REALLY HOW YOU WANT TO SPEND TODAY? PERHAPS IT'S TIME TO FOR A CHANGE PERHAPS IT'S TIME TO GIVE UP ON REVENEGE AND MOVE ON! REGINA YOU HAVE A CHILD AND ALISON NEEDS HER MOTHER! THIS BLOOD FEUD YOU HAVE GOING WITH SNOW WHITE ISN'T RAISING HER RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ACTING LIKE RIGHT NOW?! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS BUT YOU ARE ACTING LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER!" I feel anger swell inside me how dare daddy even say that to me! He knows my mother is a rough spot with me not too mention bringing Alison into the conversation! "DADDY I'M NOT GIVING UP I CAN'T GIVE UP NOT UNTIL SNOW WHITE'S HEART IS IN ONE OF THESE BOXES AND I HAVE MY REVENGE ON HER FOR DANIEL! SHE IS THE ENTIRE REASON ALISON HAS TO GROW UP WITHOUT HER FATHER HERE!" I yell out. I see daddy's expression soften "Regina I know you loved Daniel but if anyone is to blame for Daniel's death it is your mother! She ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of you so you would become the merciless queen that she always wanted you to be! Don't let your mother win Regina! Alison needs you and god knows what that child had to endure before you banished Cora to wonderland! She needs her mom Regina, and I understand you think you are avenging Daniel's death but all you are doing is letting your mother control you and she isn't even here!" I feel my anger rising in me but I control it but my voice comes out harsh "MOTHER DOES NOT CONTROL ME! I WAS THE ONE THAT BANISHED HER TO WONDERLAND REMEMBER?"_

 _Daddy steps to me a little more forcibly than I have ever seen him "Until you give up this quest for vengeance Cora will always have a hold on you. Break this hold! Regina move on, be the mother that Alison needs you to be!" I look out to big opening in my castle, and I know daddy is right before I hear a small voice behind me "Grandpa what's going on?" and I see Alison slowly walking into my room holding a teddy bear that daddy got her for her birthday. Alison has her father's bright blue eyes that shine like diamonds and blonde hair like her fathers. I see daddy smile over to her as she is walking towards him "Nothing sweetheart why don't you go back to your room okay I will be there shortly and we will play checkers or something". She smiles at him before she goes turn around but I speak up "Alison come here please!" and I see Alison slowly walking towards me clutching tightly onto that damn bear. Daddy gave her that bear when she first came to live with me to stop the nightmares from happening. She took it wherever she went in the castle, and I absolutely hate it. No daughter of mine should show weakness Alison has to learn not to show weakness. She stops until she is about 5 yards away from me "ye-yes mother" she says and I can tell she is frightened. I bend down meeting her gaze slightly she comes to my waist now she has grown so much for a 9 year old._

" _Do you think I'm a bad mother dear? Do you not want mother to get revenge on Snow White for killing your father?" I see Daddy step to me and Alison but I hold my hand up but he says "Regina Stop this! She has been through enough!" but I ignore him as Alison answers "Mo-mother please I don't think you're a bad mother but Snow White didn't kill father Grandma did" she says slowly backing away with her voice cracking but I wave my hands and her feet are glued to the floor. I feel the anger rage inside me "YOUR GRANDMOTHER DID KILL HIM BUT SNOW WHITE TOLD THE SECRET AND THAT IS THE REASON YOU FATHER IS DEAD ALISON!" I see her face is full of fear before I rip the bear out of her hands "Let's see how you like it when something you love is taken away from you and then you will understand my pain Alison! You will understand why your mother is this way, and maybe it will teach you how not to be weak!" I hear her crying out for the bear as I throw it into the fire and I see daddy shaking his head at me before I wave my hands and Alison feet goes free. She immediately runs to my father and I see him pick her up in his arms as she is crying while he rubs her back trying to soothe her. "STOP BABYING HER DADDY!" but he just glares at me "Someone has to baby her Regina! You are turning into the person you feared you would and the sad part is you don't even see it but congratulations Regina you have officially turned into your mother"._

 ***** _ **End of Flashback***_

The memory clears my head and I have tears running down my eyes. Daddy was right I had became the person I hated and feared I would become the most my mother but I have changed I'm a different person but every time I see Alison's face when the Evil Queen rears out in me I see the fear, and hatred in her eyes. I'm scared I'm going to let the Evil Queen out again, but I know Alison and Henry will keep me grounded, but I have to also do it for myself. I hear the door open to the crypt and I know Alison is coming out. She walks to me standing on the steps in front of me and I try to compose myself but she sees the tears swimming in my eyes. "Mom what's wrong?" and I look at her eyes swimming with concern. "Oh nothing dear this is just a little harder than I thought it would be returning her to see Daddy with you". Alison looks me directly in the eye "Mom stop lying I have never been good at it and apparently neither have you" and I smile.

It's amazing how she can read people by just looking at them "I just remembered the one time on my birthday when I threw your bear into the fire" I say crying. "Mom you're a different person" but I interrupt her "Alison Daddy said I was like my mother was to me when I was younger and he was right! How did you ever see good in me when you were younger?" I quickly look at the floor before I feel her pull my gaze to her "Mom you want to know what made me see the good in you? Grandpa told me bedtime stories when I came to live with you because it was hard for me to go to sleep after living with Grandma Cora. He told me a story about a beautiful young girl that knew the true meaning of love, and how she fought for love against ever turn with a boy named Daniel". She smiles at me before I speak "Da-Daddy told you stories about Daniel and me?" She nods before she speaks "Yes mother Grandpa used to tell me stories about you, and father. He told me stories about you all the time and that is what made me see the good in you! I knew it was in there, but it would just take something in you changing to bring it back".

I smile at Alison as she leans into to hug me and I warmly accept her hug. I break the hug and pull out my phone to call Emma to tell her where to meet us to start Alison's magic lesson. "Ali we are staying here I think you will learn better in my vault" but I see her tense up "Mom could we like train outside I don't think I can handle being in your vault". I nod I forgot that is where I spent most of my time at home when we were in the Enchanted Forest and Alison hated it. She hated that I had so many hearts in boxes and that I had no idea who's they were. I took so many I lost count. I take on last look at her before I call Emma "Meet us in the park we will teach Alison there and I will grab my books from my vault". "Okay Regina see you in a few" and with that Emma hangs up the phone.

"Okay Alison stay here while I go get my books from my vault" and with that I take off down the stairs to retrieve my books.

 **Ali's POV**

Mother came back carrying books in her arms and I grab one of them. "Alison be careful sweetheart" but I'm curious I have been away from magic for so long and I know I'm going to have to learn anyways. I open the book and see all kinds of different markings and it's in a different language. "What language is this mom?" I say looking at it. Mom looks over my shoulder "Elfish don't you remember" and I laugh "like on Lord of the rings" but mom takes the book from me. "No Alison not like on lord of the rings and you need to be serious about this young lady you are facing your grandmother and she isn't going to be a pushover". I smirk before it quickly drops seeing the stern look on my mother's face "Mom it was just a joke chill out and I am taking this serious". She waves her hands in front of us and we end up at the park.

"Why Hello Madam Mayor and Alison what bring you here?" Emma says laughing. I laugh with her but my mother glares at us "If you two are done we need to get started, and stop goofing off the both of you! You know how important this is, and why we need to win against my mother!" Emma and I stare at the ground quickly before mom hands me a book here read this but I just look at it "Mom different language remember?" Mom looks at me funny before she says "You used to be able to read Elfish" and she grabs the book. "Well I'm sorry after 29 years a girl can forget" I say smiling and Emma hits me looking at my mother's face.

Mother sighs frustrated before she speaks "Okay Alison if I teach you how to use magic we are going to do this my way I taught Emma, and she is great with her magic" Mom says looking sternly at me. "Yeah I was a lot like you I wasn't great at controlling it until your mom taught me, but Regina wields dark magic, while you and I wield light magic so I will have to teach you some" Emma says. "Magic is a way of life you have to fully commit to it Alison, and be able to use it when you are in danger. You are clearly very powerful I mean we seen the raw power you had at the hospital and clearly when you sent my mother flying something in you sparked that reaction of power. We are going to do the technique that Rumple used with me and I used with Emma we are going to start with a solid foundation and build your skills from the ground up" Mother says quickly but Emma and I were making funny faces at each other when she turned around and caught us.

"EMMA! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS AND ALISON I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! YOUR GRANDMOTHER ISN'T GOING TO BE EASY TO BEAT! YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS! SHE WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND CRUSH IT WITHOUT GIVING IT A SECOND THOUGHT" Mom says. I know Mom is right but I learn more hands on than I do reading from a book. I always have even in school "Mom I'm never going to get this! Is this really how Rumple taught you? By having you read books, which by the way I can't even read and then perform spells it is boring me to death! What other methods did Rumple use with you or what different did you do with Emma?" I snap back at her.

"Alison Rumple was a bully you know that you witnessed some of my lessons when you and Spencer wasn't off playing in the castle. Rumple didn't suffer fools and he certainly didn't caudle his students. If he tried to teach how to swim and you couldn't learn, your drowned" Mother says turning around slamming the book shut and throwing it into her bag. "Drowned?" I say questionly before mother turns around to me with a smirk on her face "That's it". Emma looks at me nervously "If I was you I would run that look don't look good" and I smile "What is the worst she can do? I'm her child and she would never put me in harm's way intentionally". Mother smiles an evil smile at the both of us before she waves her hands and we all disappear.

When we reappear I'm standing on a wobbly, old rope bridge over a big and deep cliff holding on for dear life trying to keep my balance. I look up to see my mother and Emma standing at the end of the bridge on solid ground and Emma looking to my mother with a questioningly look. "Regina what the" but mom holds up her hand to silence her and I try to walk across the bridge but keep losing my balance and I see mother smiling at me about 10 yards in front of me "Mom what the hell are you doing". She smiles before answering "Alison sweetheart I'm teaching you to swim" and Emma looks at me with a worried look. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND MOTHER?" I scream but Mom holds her ground standing there with her hands in front of her looking pleased with herself.

"Every time you have exhibited your powers it's been spurred by your instincts so today we are going to push those instincts until you have mastered them" Mom says placing her hands on the ropes. I gulp before I try to laugh it off surely to god my mother isn't serious. She probably just did this to scare me, and make me realize how important this is "Okay mom I get your joke you're real funny a little reading doesn't sound so bad now? I will take it seriously just get me off this bridge". Mom smiles at me quickly "Alison you can stop me" and I see her tightening her grips on the ropes. "Stop you from what?" I ask questionably looking her directly in the eye as she smirks. "This" and I see her wave one hand at the bridge and hear the boards behind me coming up off the bridge falling to the ground. I see all the boards flying off the bridge in front of me except for the one board I'm standing on, and I hang onto the ropes for dear life. "MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I scream out as the bridge keeps moving roughly.

Mom smiles "Making the bridge collapse you can either stop it or die" and I look to my mother with a pleading look. I hear wood snap beneath me and I drop instantly holding on just by the ropes. I look down to the ground and see it is a very long drop with a river below that has rocks in it, and I feel myself growing petrified but I keep my hold. "MOTHER ENOUGH STOP THIS!" but Mom snaps right back at me "NO YOU STOP IT! NO MORE HAND HOLDING! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS ALISON! REACH INTO YOU GUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" I look up to the rope listening to her and I see it is starting to break. "IT'S INSIDE YOU ALISON SAVE THE BRIDGE, SAVE YOURSELF" and I hear the ropes snapping.

Emma goes to raise her arms but Regina stops her "NO SHE HAS TO DO THIS EMMA!" The ropes snap and I feel myself falling and I see Emma and my mother quickly look into the canyon but I feel myself gliding upwards on a messy made structure standing there with my mouth open. I see my mother looking frustrated at me and Emma just smiling at me before I will myself to speak still shocked I was able to do it "Did I just do that?" I say quickly getting off the floating wood and my mother glares at me for a second "Yes but all I wanted was for you to retie the rope" she says looking at the structure I made. I stand there shocked for a minute before I speak up "It's like you said mom instinct" but I look to her face and tell she isn't happy. Emma speaks up "Regina why are you pissed? She did it! Why does it matter how she did it?" but my mother just keeps looking at the structure before she snaps her head to Emma "You think I'm mad because she didn't listen to me Emma?! I'm mad because look at all this potential she has inside of her for so long and she has been wasting it!"

I look to mother and for the first time in my life I see that she has pride in her eyes as she is looking at me. "Alison sweetheart I am proud of you but you have fought against magic you whole life and you have had this power inside of you this whole time! You have been wasting your gift sweetheart but no more" Mom says. I nod and hug her before she says "I think that is what you needed to spark your powers back now we can concentrate on defeating you grandmother, and forming a plan but first let's go shopping" She says smiling and looking at her watch.

I smile and Emma hugs me "You know for someone who has gotten thrown into all this you seem rather calm about it". I sigh and break the hug before I speak "Yeah well I have memories of all this Emma you were a baby and were sent to this world when I was 11 years old". Emma smiles "yeah I guess that is why it is easier for you but still I noticed you have a habit for running away. I hope you don't get back into that habit". I shift nervously "I promise I won't run away from my destiny there is no reason to run away it will just catch up with me but I do have a habit of running away when things get tough, but Emily has kind of mellowed me out and taught me we are better together than apart". Emma smiles before she says "Regina what is taking so long? I thought we were going shopping" and I see my mother get off the phone quickly.

"Well that was Rumple he has solved the problem of leaving town and keeping your memories in tact much to the distaste of Spencer I might add". I look to my mother and she is shaking her head "What happened" as I instantly grow worried about Spencer. "Spencer is fine Ali but she isn't pleased with her father apparently Rumple used an unwilling test subject to try his theory about the town line, and when it worked Spencer wanted to let the man go free. Apparently it was Captain Hook's first mate Smee but when he came across the town line Rumple's temper got the best of him and He turned Smee into a rat". "Oh my god that is horrible" I say with a look of horror on my face. "Yeah well Rumple isn't exactly known for being nice" Mother says. I shake my head I know all too well that Spencer isn't pleased about her father's loss of temper and I can only imagine what Belle is going to say when she finds out. "Alison there is something else apparently Rumple is teaching Spencer magic again" and I feel my stomach instantly do a flip. I remember Spencer when Rumple first started teaching her magic the first time, and I never want that Spencer to rear her ugly head again.

"I don't like that idea! Rumple's magic has never been gentle and I remember Spencer when she started learning the first time. She was an inch away from ripping someone's heart out and turning into the monster her father was now we are just going to give him a second chance to turn her into it again!" Mother shakes her head "Alison sweetheart Belle and Toby won't let that happen Belle has power over Rumple because he loves her and Toby fought for Spencer last time so Spencer will never go dark unless something happens to Belle and Toby". Emma speaks up "And Rumple will never let anything happen to Belle so don't worry about that". I nod before we take off walking a little bit down a path so Emma can call her parents really quick, and mother said the others were meeting us at the mall the only one she wasn't able to get a hold of was Red, and Emily.

"I'll call Em in a few minutes" I say looking at my mother with a smile. Mother nods and we continue down the path of the forest before mother speaks "So tell me Ali what's this I hear about you wanting to be a teacher" and I smile "Hanna or Cece" I say laughing. "Both actually" mother says laughing before looking at me with a smile "I never actually imagined you as a teacher, but if that is what you want to be I say go for it. You always loved reading books, and according to Rumple you never had the full high school experience being on the run most of your high school career" Mother says. I snap my head of her before she spoke again "Rumple and your mother, Jessica, had quite a few talks over the phone while you were on the run apparently he was awake during the curse for longer than I expected but Jessica kept him appraised of everything going on with you. Rumple told me everything before you got to town".

I feel tears running down my face "Are you trying to tell me that Jessica knew my friends and I were being tortured by someone?" I see my mother slowly nod and I can't stop the tears from cascading down my face. Mother grabs me into a hug and says "Alison sweetheart I swear to you I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. Your friends and you are safe while you are here and I swear we will do everything to keep you safe" I nod and wipe the tears away from my eyes as she loosens the hug before she swipes her hand across my check looking into my eyes "you have had quite the emotional birthday I mean I almost killed you" She says laughing and I can't help but laugh. "Mom you wouldn't have killed me you would have saved me" I say smiling. Mom runs her fingers through my hair "I will always save you baby girl now call Emily and see if her and Ruby are ready to go shopping. We are behind schedule I'm going to go check on Emma really quick". She turns and walks down the path to find Emma before I speak "Don't do anything I wouldn't do mother" I say smartly smirking at her. "Alison Lauren" she says with a stern look before walking away and I can't help but laugh.

I pull out my phone and see I have a missed call from my mother, Jessica. I instantly delete the call feeling anger towards her right now I mean she knew my friends and I were going through hell and she did nothing to help us. She knew I was alive and didn't even try to bring me home, but according to Regina she never stopped looking for me so at least that is something. I call Emily and the phone rings four times before she picks up "Hey baby! How is time with your mom?" I smile hearing her voice laced with happiness makes my heart melt "It is alright although she almost killed me" I say laughing. I hear Emily gasp over the phone "Wait? What? Your mother almost killed you? Okay I'm missing something but you can explain it in a few minutes we just got out the water baby but I will rush my mother". I smile hearing that my mermaid just got out of the water, and I wish I could have been there to watch her swim "It's okay Em take your time my love I miss you do you miss me?" She laughs before she speaks "Yeah baby I miss you too a lot but as soon we dry off we are there". "Okay I love you baby" I say sweetly. "I love you too" but I hear someone interrupt her before she can finish.

"Emily! Hey Emily!" and I hear her gasp through the phone "Emily who was that?!" and I hear her talk to her mother "mom keep her busy please. Ali I have to go!" I feel anger well up inside me I know who that voice belongs too "Emily Catherine Fields who was that?" but she hung up on me. I stand shocked for a minute before I hear glass breaking and look to see I crushed my phone in my hand and mother comes up behind me "Ali sweetheart what's wrong? What happened? We heard you yelling and I guess you're going to need a new phone for your birthday" she says laughing before she looks at my face, and she immediately stops. "Ali I know that look I get it on my face when my temper is at its highest what happened" but I just stand there glaring at my phone before I say "Paige she is here" and mother looks from me to Emma with a confused look before she says "Who is Paige?" I feel the rage inside me rising like a dragon about to take flight and I say through gritted teeth "She's is Emily's soon to be ex girlfriend and we have a very long and hateful history between each other. Paige can be violent and Emily is getting ready to break up with her I need to get there to protect her". They look between each other before Mom speaks looking at me with a worried expression "Ali sweetheart that's not the best idea why don't you let Emma and I watch over Emily until she breaks up with this Paige person" but I shake my head "Hell No! I'm coming with you that way if she does anything to Emily I will kill her and not think twice about it". Mom grabs me looking me directly in my eyes "I know that you are my child but don't let you feelings cloud your judgment once you become a villain sweetheart the road back isn't easy ask me how I know" and I know she is right.

I sight out in frustration "Fine can I at least punch her?" and Emma starts laughing "I think we can allow you to punch her". "Let's go tell the others what is going on at the mall really quick and Ali you text Emily and see if she needs help before we do anything rash" Mother says quickly. We all wave our hands disappearing for the mall to meet the others.

 **Emily's POV**

God spending the day with my mother was perfect. We went by Granny's and picked up our picnic basket when my mother was teasing me about the hickeys I left on Alison last night Granny gave me a stern lecture on how Alison and I were too young to be doing that sort of thing and she said she was going to Alison the same lecture tonight. I look at mother and she just mouthed "I told you" and I smile. Granny made my a milkshake for the road and told me she would see me tonight for a bit before she had to take Henry out when the drinking started at the party tonight. I have missed my family so much and mother and I talked about everything today. We talked about my past in Rosewood and my girlfriends'. I told her about Alison and my past during the curse and in Rosewood along with Mona. Mom wasn't happy about it Mona torturing us but I assured her that Mona was locked away in Radley. She told me what Granny and she had been up to since the curse broke. She kept apologizing for everything but I told her to forget about it. It was like old time just mother and I hanging out and swimming. I got my love of swimming from her. She always loved swimming and she past that love to me. The water was so refreshing in the ocean and I loved just being in it. We swam for around an hour before we got out and ate our picnic. I was keeping an eye on the clock to make sure we weren't late meeting Ali. I already had to lie to her this morning but she will see why I did tonight. Mother and I had time for one last swim before we had to get out and we jumped in splashing water at each other having a good time. We had a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest underwater, which of course I won. "Dang Emmy you sure have gotten better at swimming. I have missed this so much just you and I being together and having fun". I smile at my mother "I have missed it too, and I used to swim for Rosewood I almost had a swim scholarship until I got hurt". We continued talking for a little bit before mom looks at me "Alright Emmy we better get out don't want you late meeting your beautiful girlfriend" She says mockingly as I roll my eyes hitting her.

We both got out when I heard my phone ring and run to get it to see Alison's name flash on it. "Speak of the devil" mother says laughing and I pick it up. "Hey baby! How is time with your mom?" I say hoping she is in a better mood than she was earlier. "It is alright although she almost killed me" I feel my inside burn but I hear her laughter in her voice "Wait? What? Your mother almost killed you? Okay I'm missing something but you can explain it in a few minutes we just got out of the water baby but I will rush my mother". I love hearing Alison so happy it's like music to my ears "Its okay Em take your time baby I miss you do you miss me?" and I smile as mother throws a towel at me making kissy noises. I hit her playfully before I say "Yeah baby I miss you too a lot but as soon as we dry off we are there". I can tell Alison is smiling through the phone and my heart jumps when I hear "Okay baby I love you" I will never tire of hearing her say that "I love you too" I was going to say baby but I hear a voice behind me. "Emily! Hey Emily!" and I instantly jump up turning and almost dropping my phone as I see Paige running to me.

I hear Ali say through the phone "Emily who was that?!" and I know by the tone of her voice she knows who it is. The anger was laced in her voice and I know she is about to go off. I look to my mother with pleading eyes "mom keep her busy please!" and I speak into the phone quickly "Ali I have to go" and I honestly think I can feel her anger through the phone before I hear her yell out angrily "Emily Catherine Fields who was that?!" and I see Paige push by my mother and I quickly hang up the phone. I know I'm going to be in trouble in a few minutes but I didn't want Paige to think the only reason I was breaking up with her was Alison.

Paige comes running to me embracing me in a big bear hug "Emily baby I'm so glad your okay! When I talked to Toby and he told me you were okay I had to see for myself. You haven't been answering any of my calls or texts". I internally curse Toby but I know he thought I was broken up with Paige I'm sure but She pulls me into the hug tighter and I see my mother come behind Paige mouth to me "Who the fuck is this?" and I quickly mouth "Paige" and my mother instantly looks to me with nervous eyes. Paige breaks the hug and smiles at me "I have missed you so much! Why don't we call this road trip over and you come home with me?" but I look to my mother before she nods and walks to us picking up the blanket and picnic basket. My mother turns to face Paige holding out her hand "Well I'm Ruby it's nice to meet you". Paige reaches out to grab it "Paige, I'm Emily's girlfriend" and mother smiles before looking at me. "Paige we need to talk" and I see her wrap her arms around my waist pulling me closer "Em baby I'm tired of talking" and she pulls me into a powerful kiss. I feel myself trying not to kiss her back but she keeps a hold of my lips and I involuntary moan in her mouth.

I pull away quickly and I know my lips are bleeding "Paige we really need to talk" and I look to my mother "Umm Ruby why don't you go on and go to Granny's to take the stuff back" and my mother hesitantly nods before she says "I will pick you back up in 30 minutes". I nod and look at Paige "Let's go for a walk along the beach". Paige smiles and grabs my hands as my stomach does a flip. Her hand feels nothing like Alison in mine and I automatically let go of it. "My hands are sweaty" I say letting go of her hand before she shoves them in her pockets. "Emily what is going on? Who was that woman? Where are the other girls?" I take a deep breath before I feel my phone vibrate in my bag. I pull it out I automatically know who it is going to be. "Hang on a second and I will answer your questions" and I look at my phone.

From: Hanna

Emily Catherine Fields! How dare you hang up on me and I know that was Paige! You better call me back right now or I'm coming there! I don't want her near you! BTW in case you didn't know this is your girlfriend! I broke my phone!

I hit the reply button knowing full well Alison will not be happy at all about this.

To: Hanna

Baby please I'm sorry I hung up but why did you break your phone?! Give me a few minutes with her remember I still have to break up with her and she did come all this way! I promise nothing will happen and I will be there in like 30 minutes.

I hit the send button and turn to Paige. "Paige I can't believe you came all this way to make sure I was okay and I thank you for caring so much" but she interrupts me "I would do anything for you Em! I love you!" and I feel my stomach drop this was going to be harder to do then I thought. I feel my phone vibrate and I see Paige roll her eyes "who is texting you?! No let me guess Alison". I feel anger well up inside me before I shake my head "No it's Hanna actually I was supposed to be meeting the other girls to go shopping along with Ruby. We all have become friends since we wrecked here". I glanced at my phone and my heart drops.

From: Hanna

Has she kissed you?! Emily you answer me! I swear to god if she has I'm coming there and beating her ass! God just break up with her and come on! It's my fucking birthday and I broke my phone because I'm fucking angry! It's my birthday and you are spending it with fucking Pigskin!

I hit the reply button quickly not sure what I'm going to say. I know lying to Ali is wrong but I don't want her angrier with me on her birthday and I know she has changed but I hate hearing old Alison calling Paige pigskin. I know Ali is my girlfriend but I hope Paige and I can still be friends.

To: Hanna

No she hasn't kissed me Alison and Alison stop calling her pigskin! You know I hate it when you call her pigskin! You have changed baby don't backslide now and I know it's your birthday baby but give me a few minutes. I want to let her down gently then I'm all yours! I Love You Alison Lauren!

I quickly put my phone back in my bathing suit and shut it off. "Okay I turned it off" and I look at Paige "Paige we have been together on and off since high school and now college. I'm not going to lie I fell for you hard when you told me Ali used to pick on you and I have always felt like I needed to protect you but Paige I just don't think we are in love anymore. I know you feel the same way as I do Paige and our love hasn't ever been that over the moon, homerun out of the park, shooting stars romance and you deserve that". She looks away from me for a second before she looks back with tears streaming down her face "I have that love now Emily! What has gotten into you? As if I don't know" I see anger fly in her eyes "ALISON FUCKING DILAURENTIS! I swear to god Emily when are you going to learn she is just playing with your emotions! Damnit Emily I love you and you're going to throw it all away for a whore!"

Okay it's my turn to get pissed off "First off Paige Alison is not the only reason I am breaking up with you! I'm not going to deny I cheated on you but we have been drifting apart now for awhile plus you never let me talk to my friends anymore except Hanna and that's only for a few minutes if I'm lucky! Alison is not a whore Paige! I mean last night was special" but I didn't get to finish I see Paige laugh before she yells out "YOU SLEPT WITH HER?! JESUS CHRIST EMILY I KNEW YOU STILL LOVED HER BUT DAMN I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THAT STUPID TO LET HER PLAY YOU AGAIN AND YOU LET HER SLEEP WITH YOU! YOUR FRIENDS WANT YOU AND ALISON TOGETHER YOU CAN SEE WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU AROUND THEM! I LOVE YOU EMILY AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO THAT EASY". She pulls me to her forcefully and she pulls my head to meet her lips.

I try to push her off but I don't want to hurt her with my wolf strength "Paige sto" but she slips her tongue in my mouth when I opened it to talk. She pushes me to the ground and gets on top of me straddling my hips and I instantly want to throw up. "You know you want me Emily not her. I'm the one that knows all your kinks and I'm the one that knows what you like". I push her off me and go to get up but she tackles me to the ground and rolls me back over and straddles me again. She shoves my arms on the ground next to my face one on each side so I can't fight her off.

"Give in Emily you know you want too" and she pushes her lips back on mine. I know I'm losing my temper and I feel my eyes are starting to glow from my anger. The only way to get out of this is to kiss Paige back then push her off. I kiss her back but she doesn't loosen her grip on my wrists. She goes to look me in the eyes but I shut them quickly "Let's see how wet you are for me?" I feel my stomach do a summersault as I fight harder against her wrists. I can't let her know I'm a wolf but god I wish there was a way out of this. She loosens her grip on one of my wrists and I quickly bring it down to hit her to get myself out of this situation when I feel Paige's hand push past my bathing suit. I instantly freeze and I feel her running a finger through me "my Emily for someone who doesn't feel anything for me you are soaked down here". I feel Paige's hand teasing me and I let out an involuntary moan as I try push her off and I hear footsteps coming up behind her as she keeps teasing my opening before I hear "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND NOW PIGSKIN OR SO HELP ME GOD" and I open my eyes to see Alison standing with her arms crossed directly behind Paige as I push her off.

"Ali let me explain please" I try to get up quickly and wrap my towel back around me but I see her look into my eyes. She grabs me forcefully and I see fire in Alison's eyes along with tears before she say hatefully "I will deal with you in a second Emily" and she glares at me. I see Regina standing behind her shooting daggers at Paige. "Ali please I tried to push her off of me you have to believe me" but her expression stays the same "I said later Emily" and I hear the venom in her voice. She steps to Paige and Regina pulls me to her quickly "Are you fucking crazy?" her mother whispers out wrapping me in a hug. "I swear to god I tried to push her off me but she kept kissing and I didn't want to hurt her with my wolf strength. Then she pushed me to the ground, and the only way out was to" but Regina stops me "We seen Emily but you took your time pushing her off Emily and I understand that you thought you could handle it but obviously you couldn't" she says pulling me tighter into a hug before she says "Ali knows you tried but Emily she saw you kiss her back and your eyes glowing she thinks" and I hang my head I know what Alison thinks God Damn It Paige.

Alison is still standing facing Paige with her arms crossed with rage written all over her face "PAIGE STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU SHE WANTS ME! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE EVER SAW IN YOU BUT OBVIOUSLY IT WAS SOMETHING AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT EMILY LIKES? PLEASE I KNOW THAT GIRL LIKE THE BACK OF MY FUCKING HAND AND I ALMOST THREW UP WATCHING THAT DISPLAY YOU JUST PUT ON! NOW YOU WILL LEAVE THIS TOWN AND YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING RETURN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU" Paige steps to Alison and gets right in her face but she turns to look at me "WHAT A SECOND? YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" I see anger in Paige's eyes as she looks to me before she looks to Alison with a smirk "WELL WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT ALISON DILAURENTIS A DIKE? AFTER YOU PICKED ON ME MY ENTIRE 9TH GRADE YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR BEING DIFFERENT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING HYPOCRITE AND AS FOR ME KNOWING EMILY I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I KNOW HER BETTER THAN YOU! HOW COULD I NOT? YOU WERE GONE FOR YEARS LEAVING YOUR FRIENDS TO DEAL WITH MONA'S PSYCHOTIC ASS BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID OF HER! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING COWARD AND LET ME FEEL YOU IN ON SOMETHING YOUR GIRL OVER THERE LIKES IT WHEN YOU USE WHIP CREAM ON HER AND SHE HAS KINKS IN BED JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

Regina looks at me and I know I'm blushing as I have tears running down my face. I just want this over with as soon as possible but Paige continues "AND WHO ARE YOU TO DEMAND I LEAVE THIS TOWN? IT'S A FREE FUCKING COUNTRY I CAN STAY FOR AS LONG AS I WANT" and I see Alison drop her arms by her sides as she clenches her fist up and she punches Paige directly in the nose and I see blood dripping down from it. Alison smirks triumphantly "THAT WAS FOR GETTING ROUGH WITH EMILY AND FOR PUTTING YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS ON HER PLUS I JUST WANTED TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING NOSE" before Regina lets go of me and walks to put her hand on Ali's shoulder before she speaks "SHE MAY NOT HAVE THE AUTHORITY BUT I DO NOW GET OUT OF MY TOWN". Paige looks to her for a second before wiping the blood from her nose and clenching her fists up before she speaks again "AND JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I see Alison smirk and Regina laugh with venom in her voice "I'M HER MOTHER AND I CAN BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BUT I'M ALSO MAYOR HERE SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE I HAVE THE POLICS ESCORT YOU OUT" and I see Emma walk up to stand next to me. "You okay?" and I nod as I see my mother standing next to Emma and she automatically pulls me to her "Emmy I'm sorry I shouldn't have left did she hurt you" but I just keep crying into her.

"HER MOTHER?! YEAH RIGHT HER MOTHER IS JESSICA DILAURENTIS NOT YOU BITCH" Paige yells out and I see Paige run towards Alison but Ali sides steps at the last second causing her to fall right in front of Emma "I will escort you out" and Emma grabs Paige before Paige pulls free "I'm going Damnit but Emily please understand I love you and that bitch is playing with you" but Alison interrupts her before I can stepping towards her as Emma gets in between them "DID YOU NOT HEAR THE FUCKING SHERIFF SHE SAID GO AND I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES WITH EMILY! SHE KNOWS I LOVE HER AND YOU WILL NEVER BE NOTHING MORE THAN A SUBSTITUTE". I look at Paige with tears running down my eyes before I whimper out "Just go Paige!" and she turns and walks away with my mother following closely behind her. Regina and Alison walk back towards us and I go to grab for Ali but she brushes me off quickly glaring at me with fire in her eyes before she hugs me. "I'm pissed as hell at you for turning off you phone but we will talk about this in a minute" before she breaks the hug and turns towards her mother. "Someone needs to escort that bitch out of town!" I see Regina nod before turning to Emma "Emma call your father and have him escort Paige out". Emma nods walking back towards her car. Regina turns to Ali and me sensing the tension in the air "well I will just go talk to Red for a few minutes" leaving Alison and I alone on the beach.

We both remain silent for a few minutes before I finally speak "Ali please let me" but she holds her hand up before she speaks "What the fuck was going through your head Emily? You know Paige can be violent at times and especially when she is upset. Do I need to remind you she used to kick me when I fell down in soccer so hard that she left big ass bruises on my back! God Emily I was fucking worried about you! You turned off your phone like a dumbass and had me worried to death! Then Emma, Mom, and I come here because I was worried only to find you kissing fucking Pigskin and your eyes were fucking glowing! You wanted her! God Emily do you still have fucking feelings for her?" and I see Alison has tears in her eyes. My heart breaks in my chest seeing Alison crying, and I find my voice quickly trying to sound strong "Ali please you know better I only want you baby it has always been you! No I don't want fucking Paige when I get pissed the fuck off my eyes glow just like with your grandma the other night! How could you even think that I would choose Paige over you? Yes I kissed her back but it was my only way out of that fucked up situation without letting Paige know I was a wolf Damn it!" We both stand there for a minute glaring at each other before Alison softens "I forgot when you get mad your eyes glow and I'm sorry I accused you of wanting her like that but Emily I love you so much and I just don't want you hurt in anyway" she says pulling me towards her. "I know baby but stop worrying about me! I'm a wolf and can take care of myself in most situations okay?" I say as our foreheads come together and we smile at each other.

She breaks the contact but kisses me before I hear her mother yell "Alright you two enough! Let's go shopping!" and we take off up the beach to meet my mother, Regina, and Emma hand in hand.

 **Paige's POV**

God I'm so mad right now I could spit fire. I have a police man following me to escort me out of this stupid town where Emily is staying with Alison Fucking DiLaurentis. God she always fucks everything up and I knew something was up when Emily didn't answer her phone. I pull out my phone quickly but I see the policeman that's following me crashes into a tree and I stop. I walk out of the car and over to his to see he is fine just knocked out when I hear a voice behind me "well look who decided to show up?" I know that voice and I turn around to see Mona Vanderwal in a black hoodie. "Mona?! What are you doing here?! What do you want?" I say with tears running down my face. She smiles before she says "I want the same thing as you to see Alison DiLaurentis dead and buried in the ground". I think about it for a second before I smile at Mona "what is in it for me? How exactly to you plan on doing that?" and I see Mona smirk "we have a lot of allies in this town that want the exact same thing and they want to offer their services and Emily will be yours after Alison is gone I thought that would be obvious". I smile "who are these allies?" but I see Mona laugh before I see someone appear in a puff of green smoke "Hello dear my name is Zelena and I'm the wicked witch of the west. We need your help to ensure Alison will die".

I stand shocked for a minute and my head is spinning Mona must have read my mind because she says "Come with us back to our house and have a drink Paige you look like you could use one and we will explain everything". I stand there for a second with a look of skeptical look before Mona says "it's just a drink Paige if you don't want to help you don't have too" but I interrupt her quickly "you swear I will get Emily?" Mona looks to Zelena before she speaks "we will discuss terms over drinks. Let's take your car I'm in the mood for a ride". I nod and walk back to my car.

 **Mona's POV**

I see Paige walk to her car and I can't help but smile. "I can't let her have Emily Mona she is too valuable to my plans and plus it will be juicy to cause Alison pain by making dear sweet Emily evil and fall in love with my truly wicked Courtney" Zelena says laughing. "Then lie to Paige we only need her for a couple of plans anyways and then we can dump her or kill her" I say laughing. "I like the way you think and so does Courtney even though Courtney wanted to kill you at first. I just hope our plan works the way it is supposed too. I need my daughter to come back to me before we can move on with our plan. Courtney will be pleased that she is causing Alison pain and she will be pleased to have her sister back. Hanna was always a soft spot for Courtney but I know Hanna will show her true colors once she remembers especially when she finds out everyone is lying to her including her sweet little girlfriend". I laugh "Courtney is my favorite over Alison and Hanna has always been a soft spot of mine too. Even when I was torturing the girls I always wanted to protect Hanna in a weird way but Hanna was always loyal to Alison and that pissed me off but Hanna always listened to me so I will drop a bug in Hanna's ear tonight but we can't move forward with the plan anyways until Cora, your mother, is dealt with" Zelena clenches up at the mention of her mother "I know but Alison will take care of her. Regina will make sure of that but we need phase two to begin shortly". I laugh and hear Paige say "are you two coming or not?" and we both walk laughing to the car.


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday Parties Nightmares

**Chapter 12: Birthday Parties and Nightmares**

 **Ali's POV**

We arrive at the mall and walk around to finally find Spencer and Aria in an old fashioned looking dress shop trying on dress. "Em my god I'm so glad your okay" Aria says grabbing Emily and pulls her into a hug. "Yeah we were worried Alison was going to rip Paige's head off" Spencer says looking at a dress. I look at Emily and smile as she comes walking back towards me "I almost did" I say laughing. Spencer and Aria looked at me shocked before I explain the story and Emily fills in the parts that I didn't know. "I will kick Toby's ass he should have known better than to tell Paige where we were" Spencer says angrily but Emily shakes her head "I would have rather broke up with her in person Spence plus Toby didn't know I wasn't broke up with her yet so it's not his fault Spence don't be mad I'm not at least not at Toby". I see Aria pull out a beautiful fluffy pink dress that I instantly fall in love with it would look great on her "I think you found a winner Aria". She smiles at me "Do you really think so Ali? You think Jason will like it?" and I smile back at her "I think Jason will love it Aria speaking of which where are Jason, Toby, Hanna, and Cece?" "Well Jason, Toby, and Cece are at the tux or suit shop finding what they are going to wear, and Hanna went to the restroom" Spencer says holding up a bright yellow dress and I instantly smile.

"Go with tradition Spencer your parents are Beauty and the beast. Go with the yellow dress it suits you well" I say and Spencer's face lights up. "I'm going to go try it on" and Spencer disappears into the dressing room along with Aria. "Ali do you want me to wear a tux or suit tonight I totally will if you want me too baby" Emily says smiling at me. "Emily baby wear what you want we will look hot either way plus" and I lean up to whisper in her ear "we won't be in these clothes tonight that long baby" and I suck on her earlobe. She moans out before I see my mother and her mother instantly look around the rack they are looking at and I quickly go back to looking at dress acting like nothing is wrong. I see Emily browsing as well before we both laugh as we see them go back to looking at dress before my mother walks over to us "I couldn't help overhearing the wardrobe talk and Emily I would like for you to wear a suit tonight if that is okay with you? I mean this party is going to be a ball for the first hour or so and I want everything to be perfect". I see Emily nod to my mother before kissing me and wrapping her arms around my neck "Apparently I have to go look for a suit for someone's birthday party but I love you baby" and she kisses me again passionately.

I see Emily slowly walking away before I hear Hanna say "Jesus Em you will see her again in like an hour go! And tell Cece I said I love her". I turn to see Hanna browsing the racks "Where the hell have you been" I say laughing. "What a girl can't go pee?" She says smiling. "Okay Hanna this would look great on you and I believe Cece is wearing a black suit at least that's what her text says" My mother says laughing. "Cece is texting you?! Look at who has become popular amongst my friends?" I say laughing. Mom just laughs "Yeah well Cece is keeping me appraised of the boys situation Toby chose out a Blue suit with yellow in it so that will match Spencer although I believe that Spencer texted him what she was wearing and Belle helped him chose out his suit. Jason chose White so that will go good with Aria, and Cece chose black so that will go good with this" and my mother holds out a white straight dress that shows just the right amount of cleavage. "Oh my god it's beautiful" Hanna says grabbing it and running to the dressing rooms.

"Well she was easy normally she would have tried on 5 different dresses before choosing one" I say laughing. I search the racks and mother searches but everything I try on she takes on look at and say "Nope not the one" and I go change again. We were just about to leave the shop when I turn to see a beautiful gold dress that is poufy and I instantly fall in love with it.

"Mom look" and mom looks before she goes to rip it off the dummy in the window "try it on baby girl" and I run to the dressing rooms. I try it on and instantly fall in love with it the dress fits all my curves perfectly. "Ali what are you doing in there? Digging a tunnel out? Come on let's see it" Hanna says laughing. "Yeah Ali come on let us see it" Spencer and Aria say in unison. I open the door, and hear everyone gasp "What? Does it look bad?" I say quickly unsure why everyone is staring at me. "No Alison baby girl that is the dress! You look beautiful in that dress" my mother smiles with tears in her eyes. I change and we quickly leave looking at the clock noticing it is 6:30 and we don't have long until my party starts. All of our dresses look great on us, and I was really proud of my mother she choose a beautiful light blue dress that was poufy at the bottom. Emma chose a pink straight dress and I couldn't help but admire that she looked beautiful in it and my mother couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Mom and Emma quickly use magic to get use back to the house as Red brought us pizza to eat "Well with everybody drinking tonight I thought it was a good idea we eat something". I see Emily look to her mother quickly "Mom it isn't a full moon tonight is it?" and I see Red shake her head "Not tonight sweetheart but I think Red will go great with your suit" but I shake my head walking up to them. "I think Gold will look better Em" and she kisses me. We all get ready for the party Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and I in one room putting our dresses on, fixing our make up and hair, and packing clothes for after the ball part. Hanna packed our clothes for the after party saying that Cece and she had a special surprise for everyone. Spencer seen the clothes she was packing and freaked out.

"Hanna Olivia I am not wearing that I will look like a hooker" but Hanna just laughs "Spencer most of the time you look like a frumpy business woman live a little plus it has to do with my special surprise. Everybody is wearing belly shirts and I packed pajamas for when we go to bed". Spencer and Aria nod before I stare at Hanna with a confused look "Pajamas? Han we are coming back here why do we need pajamas?" Aria and Hanna look like they have seen a ghost before Spencer speaks up "They are Aria's and my pajamas we decided we would stay the night here tonight". Hanna and Aria nod in unison with Spencer before I hear a knock at the door and open it to see my mother standing there with her hair down and make up fixed she looks beautiful. "Mom you look awesome" I say smiling and she smiles running her eyes over me "So do you sweetheart but your missing something" and I see her place a necklace around my neck. "It was mine when I was younger and this occasion calls for something fancier than your locket" she says smiling and I look down to see a diamond pendant dangling in my cleavage. "Mom it's beautiful but you should wear it" but she shakes her head "It's yours now sweetheart". I see Emma walk through the door in her dress with her hair down and wearing a ring of flowers on her head. "God you even fit the part of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter" I say laughing before she shoots me a look "hey watch it" she says play hitting me. "I just came from Cece and Emily's room they both are ready and heading down to wait in the living room along with Red, and Granny" Emma says quickly trying not to make it obvious she is checking out my mother before she turns to walk back downstairs.

I go to get up quickly but mother stops me "hold your horses' tiger" and I go back to sitting down. "Is everybody ready?" Mom says looking around the room before she opens the door "Everybody ready down there Emma?" she yells and I hear Emma shout "READY" and she waves her hands and we all disappear.

We reappear in what appears to be a house and I look to my mother "I thought you said we were having my party in the square" but she just smiles at me. "A proper ball can't be held in the town square Alison just enjoy yourself sweetheart now stay here for a few minutes and I will come back to explain okay?" I nod before I turn to Spencer, Aria, and Hanna "wow this place looks huge what do you think we are in a hotel or something?" I say looking around curiously. "I don't know but it is quite beautiful but when is the show getting on the road? I want to see my hot girlfriend in her suit" Hanna says laughing. "Hanna at a proper ball you have to be announced and walk down a staircase to be presented to you suitor or date" Spencer snaps knowingly. "How exactly do you know that? How many balls have you attended? Last I checked it was zero" Hanna snaps annoyed. "Actually I have been to 3 balls thank you very much I know the procedure but I have never actually taken part of the announcing part I have just danced at them" Spencer says.

I feel myself growing nervous I didn't know mother was going to make us do all this, but Aria grabs my hand laughing "Are you worried you will fall". I start laughing "I wasn't until you said that, but now I am along with being nervous" but Spencer interrupts me "You won't fall Ali, and Emily will find you beautiful" and she hugs me. "I have to say I have 2 of the hottest sisters this side of StoryBrooke" Hanna says joining our hug along with Aria. We see mother come back in and we break our group hug "Okay guys here is what is going to happen who all here has actually ever been to a ball?" Spencer speaks up "I have but I have only danced at them never actually participated in anything else" and Mom smiles at her "That explains why Toby didn't look like he was going to throw up when I explained this to the guys" and Spencer laughs "Yeah he is something". "Okay well you will all be announced out and walk down the stairs to meet your suitors. They will be waiting at the bottom of the staircase, and when you get to the bottom they will bow in front of you. You curtsy, offer your hand, and they will lead you to the dance floor where only the four couples will be dancing until the next song. You get an entire dance to yourself".

Okay now I'm nervous we only got to practice waltzing and dancing for like 5 minutes before we had to go and get ready. "Mom can't everybody join in after like a minute? I'm nervous I wasn't that good in practice and I don't want to embarrass myself" I say nervously. Mom smiles reassuringly at me "Alison sweetheart you will do fine, but if it will make it more comfortable I will have Snow, and Charming join in dancing as well along with anybody that wants too". I look at her with a confused look "Mom are you not dancing?" I see mom look away quickly before I touch her arm "Mom your dancing if I have to dance with you myself" I say laughing. "Alright Alison Alright" and she looks to all of us as I hear trumpets playing "Well that is the signal okay Aria you are first when you hear your name called start coming down the stairs, Hanna you will be next and I can tell you Cece is nervous Emily was trying to calm her down but both of them aren't good together. Spencer you are next and then Alison you are last" and she takes off out of the room and down the stairs.

I want to follow her but Spencer grabs me "Take in the full effect when you walk down the stairs it will make it more special". I hear another trumpet sound and a male's voice "NOW PRESENTING THE SAVIOR AND HER ALLIES ON HER BIRTHDAY! FIRST LADY ARIA MARIA MONTGOMERY BLUE" and I hear loud clapping as I see Aria make her way to the curtain, and she smiles before she walks past the curtain. "ARIA IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE BLUE FAIRY AND IS BEING ESCORTED BY MR. JASON DILAURENTIS". "JASON DILAURENTIS IS THE SON OF JESSICE AND KENNETH DILAURENTIS" I hear thunderous clapping and look at Hanna seeing tears rolling down her face. "Hanna your make up! Stop crying! You are next! What's wrong" I say quickly waving my hands to make a tissue appear.

"Ali you're getting really good with magic" Spencer says smiling. "Yeah I know I practiced a little today remind me to tell you about it later" I say to Spencer before wiping Hanna's tears away "Now what is wrong Miss Marin? You have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs, and you're crying". I hug her tightly before I hear her whisper "What are they going to announce about me? I don't know who my parents are because they abandoned me". I break the hug and Spencer pull Hanna's face to hers wiping her tears off fixing her make up before I say "Hanna you're my mother's child too remember, or they will use Ashley and Tom but don't think about that right now okay? We love you and that is all that matters". Hanna pulls Spencer and I into a big hug before we hear "NOW PRESENTING MISS HANNA OLIVIA MARIN MILLS" and I hear yelling and clapping as Hanna squeezes our hands before saying "That's my queue" and she walks past the curtain.

"God I want to watch Hanna" I start moving towards the curtain but Spencer stops me "Remember Ali this is your first one take it in when you walk down the stairs, that's what I'm going to do at least". I hear the booming voice speak again and smile at Spencer "HANNA IS THE DAUGHTER OF REGINA MILLS, THE EVIL QUEEN, AND IS BEING ESCORTED BY CECE DRAKE". Spencer and I start yelling and hollering to let Hanna know we were happy, but Spencer looks at me when we stop "Do you think we did the right thing by lying to her Ali?" I shift nervously "Spencer I don't know I mean I know your dad said I would die if Hanna goes down that dark path, but Spence I don't think Hanna could ever go as dark as my mother or your father" I say looking at the ground. Spencer gets a stern look on her face before she speaks "You would be surprised what someone is willing to do when they lose something precious to them Ali. You should know that look at your mother when she lost Daniel, your father but Hanna learning about her past plus her parents wouldn't be good for any of us. Father told me who Hanna's father is, and I have to say that Hanna is the one of us that has the greatest potential for darkness". I feel myself grow curious "Spencer who is her father?" but before Spencer can answers I hear the voice again "NOW PRESENTING SPENCER JILL HASTINGS GOLD" and I see Spencer mouth "later" as she moves past the curtain and out into the crowd as I stand her nervously playing with my hands.

God I just want this part of this stupid ball to be over with, but I know it is making my mother happy so I will endure it. "SPENCER IS THE DAUGHTER OF RUMPLESTILTSKIN AND BELLE AND IS BEING ESCORTED BY TOBY CAVANAUGH SON OF HERCULES AND MEGARA" Great! My turn is next and I'm a nervous wreck but I know Emily is waiting at the bottom of these stairs. It settles my nerves but I know she is probably a buddle of nerves as well but at least she is out there with everyone else.

I hear the voice boom out again through the curtains, and I feel my nervousness rising but here goes nothing I guess. "AND NOW PRESENTING THE SAVIOR ON HER 21ST BIRTHDAY MISS ALISON LAUREN DILAURENTIS MILLS" I walk towards the curtains and push them apart. My eyes immediately light up at the decorations in the room it is beautiful. There are all kinds of colors draped from the wall but mostly blue and white. The ceiling had been enchanted to show the night sky with stars, and there was a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. I looked out at the crowd and see everybody looking up at me with smiles on their faces. I descend the stair case and spot Emily at the bottom looking beautiful as ever. Her eyes widen at the sight of me and I see a big smile come across her face. God she is so beautiful especially in that white suit. Emily's white suit displays her every curve, and she has a golden cape wrapped around her neck. As I grow closer to Emily I look to see my mother standing with Snow, Charming, and Emma with tears running down her eyes. I flash a smile at them, and just keep walking I hate getting this much attention. My younger self would have loved getting this much attention but now that I'm older and have matured I still think it is cool. I have had enough attention in my life to last me 10 life times, but that didn't seem to matter. "ALISON IS THE DAUGHTER OF REGINA MILLS AND DANIEL COLTER. SHE IS BEING ESCORTED THIS EVENING BY EMILY CATHERINE FIELDS LUCAS DAUGHTER OF RED RIDING HOOD AND PETER JENKINS. SHE IS THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF GRANNY LUCAS". I smile as I hear thunderous applause and look over to see Red and Granny crying next to my mother and Snow. I finally get to the bottom the stairs and Emily bows to me smiling. I bow back and extend my hand as she takes it and we walk hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Ali you look beautiful my love" Emily says smiling. I blush but quickly recovered and flash my famous smirk "Well you don't look half bad yourself my beautiful mermaid". She blushes furiously and finally we finally make it to the dance floor taking a position next to Hanna and Cece. "Oh my god Alison I love that dress" Cece says looking at me winking but Emily pulls me tighter to her body "Why thank you Ce and I like your suit! Hanna and you clash nicely" I say. Cece smiles at me before she says "I hear you responsible for this dress that she has on let me just say Alison you have great taste and I would be concerned if you weren't dating Americano. I mean you chose a dress out that makes my girlfriend's cleavage show nicely" Cece says laughing looking straight at Hanna's boobs. Hanna playfully hits her before I say "Actually my mother is the one you need to thank Ce" I hear the music start and Emily grabs my waist. I feel my breathe hitch in my throat, but I look around to see that everybody else is in the starting position, and I panic a little before Emily pulls me closer to her "Baby just breathe I'm right here okay? I promise we won't look like idiots, and if we do we will look like them together". I smile before I gently kiss her on the lips and I honestly forgot we were surrounded by the entire town. She smiles before I hear the music start and she glides me across the dance floor.

I had no idea Emily was so light on her feet, and honestly I had no idea how I was either we both were dancing perfectly our bodies melted perfect with each other to the rhythm of the slow dance. She spins my around before she lifts me up with one arm , and I look down at her smiling as she pulls me back down. I was so lost in the moment with Emily that I didn't even notice that Hanna and Cece were trying to get the hang of dancing but Spencer and Toby looked like Emily and I dancing completely natural. I looked to see Aria trying to pull Jason to the dance floor but he is fighting her hard I flash my eyes at Emily and she smiles as she glides me over to them. We stop dancing for a second before I say "May I cut into this argument to have a dance with my brother?" Jason looks at me with wide eyes before he shakes his head "Ali I know it's your birthday but no not even then will I dance okay? You know I have never been good at it".

Emily takes Aria's hand and glides her across the dance floor before I grab Jason and pull him with me. We slowly sway for a minute but I have to pull Jason every step of the way. "Jason you could at least loosen up a little bit I'm doing all the work here" I say laughing and Jason finally starts moving willingly on his own. "Ali you seem really happy with Emily and I'm glad you finally admitted that you like her" and I smile up at him. "Thanks Jason but I heard through the grapevine you were going to ask Aria to marry you" He looks at me shocked for a minute before he nods "Yeah I was going to but I don't know if I should now I mean you guys have a lot on you and I guess you heard that from mom huh? God that woman has the biggest mouth". I feel anger swell inside me "Not a big enough mouth! Jason have you spoken to her?!" but Jason looks taken back for a minute "Ali she is on her way here but what do you mean not a big enough mouth?" I shouldn't have said anything but I finally told Jason everything as the song ends and we start dancing to the next one. "Ali I'm sure mom had a good reason for what she did and I think you should talk to her about it when she gets here. I offered to give her a ride here but she insisted on driving here". I look over to Emily talking to her mother as I hear the music still playing and look around to see a bunch of people on the dance floor but nobody I really recognize besides Spencer, and Toby. "Jason we will talk more later okay I'm going to spend sometime with my beautiful girlfriend" I say smiling at him but before I walk away I turn to him "You should still ask Aria to marry you Jason she deserves happiest, and so do you". I give him a powerful hug before he nods, and we take off in opposite directions.

I was just about to wrap my arms around Emily when I hear "May I have this dance sis?" and I turn around to see Henry. "Of course sir my you look like quite the gentleman tonight Henry" and he really did wearing a suit and tie suits him a lot. "Thank you Alison and you look beautiful yourself but how do you like your first party?" I look around the room and see people smiling before Henry speaks up again "You must be liking it considering you have had a smile on your face ever since you walked down the stairs" He says laughing. "Yeah I am having a good time but Henry you and I need to get to know each other better. I have Jason as a brother but you are my brother as well and I want to get to know you better". Henry smiles at me before he says "Okay but I'm going with Emma, and Gold in the morning I think Spencer is going with us as well but I'm not for sure I figured she would stay with her mother". I smile at him "Well we will figure something out Henry but thank you for the dance, and hopefully when you return to town we can hang out. Can I ask you favor though?" Henry nods before I continue "I need you to watch over Spencer for me while she is in New York I really don't trust her father". Henry just laughs before he answers "Who does trust Rumpelstiltskin?" I laugh and he smiles before he speaks "Mom wanted you for something I believe she said something about your birthday present if you want to follow me". "Okay Henry let me just grab Emily really quick okay?" He nods and I quickly run to find Emily talking to Granny and Red. "Happy Birthday Alison you look beautiful" Red says hugging me deeply and Emily grabs my hand. I see Granny has a stern look on her face as Emily mouths "sorry" before Granny gives me a lecture on how Emily and I will to young for intimacy. "Yes mam I understand" I'm trying to hold back a smile looking at Granny as Red and Emily are behind her making funny faces mocking her before she turns around quickly and they stop.

"Okay Granny well let me grab Emily, and go with Henry to meet my mother. She said something about a birthday present so I'm excited" I say smiling before grabbing Emily's hand and taking off with her. We find Henry near the door and we exit the ballroom, and follow him down a brightly lit hallway. "Are we in someone's house?" I say looking at Henry before he nods and we enter a big foyer with a glass ceiling, and beautiful colors painted on the glass. "Oh my god this house is beautiful who lives here?" I say looking up at the ceiling Emily still holding onto my hand tightly before I hear a voice behind me say "You do" and I turn quickly to see my mother holding a set of keys. "Mom what are you talking about I don't" but I see her dangling the keys and smiling as my mouth drops. She looks me in the eyes and I can tell she is nervous "I bought you this house for your birthday and before you say it's too much I have missed so much in your life sweet heart. I have put you through so much pain when you were younger, and I have missed everything almost with your growing up so this house is yours". She pulls me into a hug and I can't help but stand their shocked for a moment before mom takes my hand and leads me into the living room. I see it is fully furnished as well with white couches, a big screen TV on the wall, a big sound system in the corner of the room, and a big fireplace with a fire burning in it warmly. "Oh my gosh" Emily says standing there shocked before Mom speaks "Oh Emily here are your keys I already gave the rest of them there's, and Cece told me to tell you that Hanna got your room ready for you like you asked if you would like to go up and see it".

I snap my neck "Wait?! Em you knew about this?! You knew about me getting a house for my birthday?!" I see Emily slowly nod, and smile before I playfully hit her "you are really good at keeping a secret Em and Mom you told Hanna about it along with Cece damn I'm really shocked they kept their mouths shut". I see Emily laugh "Why do you think Hanna and Cece haven't really been around you today? I told your mom to keep them away from you because I knew they wouldn't be able not to tell you but thank you Regina I will go up and look at it later". I see Emily flash me a playful smile before she winks, and I have a feeling Emily has a surprise up her sleeve. "Well let's continue on with the tour so we can end the ball part of the evening and move the party into the house" Mom says walking into the next room. It was our kitchen, and my god it was huge. I instantly smile seeing one of the long tables that mom has, and I look at her before she says "That was actually a gift from Emma also Snow and Charming bought you the T.V.". I instantly fall in love with this table I mean with this long of a table I can host thanksgiving, Christmas, or whatever I want at this house. Oh my god I own a house I think to myself as Emily smiles looking around our kitchen before I look out our glass doors and my mouth drops "Oh my god" I say quickly.

"Oh yeah did your mom forget to mention we have a pool?" Emily says wrapping her arms around me, and Mom opens the glass doors as we walk outside. The pool is huge it has steps that enter in on the shallow end but I can tell this pool gets deep because there is a diving board. I look to the left and do a double take right next to the pool is a hot tub. "Oh My God?! We have a hot tub too?! Mom this house is too much really! It has to have costed you a fortune" I say quickly looking to my mother. "Well there are perks to being Mayor, and the hot tub didn't come with the house actually Hanna and Cece bought that for you along with 2 other things for your birthday although I believe they bought gifts they could use as well" Mom says laughing.

"Oh we totally did" I snap my neck to see Cece and Hanna walking hand and hand out the doors. "How the Hell did you two keep your mouths shut? Neither of you can keep a secret very well especially from me" but they both just laugh "Why do you think we have been staying away from you?" Cece says laughing. "Okay let's go to the game room ladies that is where this party will mostly be going down I have a feeling and Hanna that was a good idea you had building the bar in there" Mom says walking through the glass doors. "Wait? We have a game room and a bar? I love this house!" I say laughing but Mom just smiles "Hanna and Cece why don't you show Emily the game room we will be along shortly" mother says and I see Hanna grab Emily's arm before pulling her downstairs into our basement apparently. "Mom I want to see the game room" I say whiny but she just smiles "you will sweet heart but I will believe you will like this more" and she waves her hand and double doors appear. "I figured you would want the rest of the girls living her with you but they will know nothing of this room unless you want to tell them. Emily doesn't even know but close your eyes". I close my eyes and she grabs my hand leading me into the room. I hear the door shut and mother say "Open your eyes".

I look around the room to see the biggest library I have ever seen. The bookshelves go all the way to the ceiling and I look to see a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling as well. I see a desk with a laptop on it in the middle of the room with a rolling chair behind it and a fireplace as well. "This is your office Alison plus a library. I knew you like reading and I knew that you were going into teaching. I figured you would like somewhere quiet to gather your thoughts". "Mom it's beautiful but you didn't have to do all this I would have been fine with this party" I say looking at her with tears in my eyes. She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug "Alison sweetheart I wanted to do all this for you I want you to stay after we get all this mess settled. I want you to live her so we can be a family". I break the hug with my mother and just nod honestly I don't know what to say. I need to have a conversation with Emily to figure out what we want to do after this.

"Well let's get back to your party the only thing you haven't seen is the bedrooms and I believe Emily had a surprise for you with that so" Mom says and she leads me out of the library to see Hanna, Cece , and Emily leaning on the wall. "I will go usher everyone out except for whoever wants to stay for the party why don't you ladies get an early start?" Mom says winking at me. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" I scream and Cece hits the music as they lead me to the game room and hand me the bag full of clothes.

 **Hanna's POV**

God I am so wasted right now it's not funny. I look around the room and see it is spinning. I feel myself falling before Cece catches me "Baby are you okay?" and I can tell she buzzed. "Yeah baby just a little too much too drink! I'm going to the bathroom" and I kiss her quickly before making my way to the bathroom. I see Ali and Emily grinding on the dance floor with drinks in their hands and I can tell they are both drunk. Spencer is making out in the corner with Toby as Jason and Aria are playing darts with Snow, Emma, and Regina. Charming is playing pool with Cece and I see Cece smile evilly at me from across the room as I exit and finally find the bathroom. I reach in my pocket and pull out my bag of cocaine. I had bought it just to take the edge off of my days and had been keeping it a secret from Cece.

I hated lying to her but it helped me take off the edge of my days from the stress but this is a party what the hell can one line of it hurt. I line it out on the sink and get my straw out of my pocket. I snort it and instantly get the tingingly feeling as my whole face goes numb and I lean up against the wall for a minute closing my eyes. I stand there for a few minutes before I hear "Hello Han! Long time no see" and I open my eyes to see Mona standing in front of me. "Mo-Mona?! No this can't be real! This is the drugs mixed with alcohol!" I say quickly but she just smiles wickedly at me "Hanna Hanna Hanna I never thought I would ever see you like this. Does Cece know about your little habit? Do the other girls know?"

I stand there shocked for a minute before I hear myself whisper out with tears in my eyes "No Mona Cece and the other girls don't know about my habit but I don't have a problem! No get out of my fucking head! God why are you even fucking here" I try to push myself off the wall but she pushes me up against it "Listen to me Hanna and listen good! I'm here because you know something isn't right! You know Cece and the others are keeping something from you! You have seen the signs!" She loosens her grip on me and I slump to floor tears in my eyes before she speaks again "Hanna why would you get yourself hooked on cocaine? Embracing your dark side like I used too" she says smirking with venom in her voice. "Used to?! It looks like you still are embracing it Mona! God is Radley not helping you at all?!" I say angrily. She smiles before she speaks "Have you told the others you visit me frequently? Have you told Cece? What would they think if they found out Hefty Hanna is visiting Loser Mona in the nuthouse" She says smirking and looking in the mirror.

I finally try to stand up but can't keep my balance and fall right back down "Don't Fucking Call Me That Mona! Hefty Hanna disappeared a long time ago and she is never coming back!" I snap hatefully. "My touchy aren't we?!" and she bends down to look me in the face "Hanna you want to know why you are seeing me in your head? You know Cece and the girls are lying to you! You know they know who you birth parents are! You know who your birth parents are! You are just blocking the memories of them because you don't want to remember that you were a monster just like I am" she says smiling at me. I finally manage to crawl over to the sink and pull myself up before rounding on her meeting her gaze "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU MONA! I'M NOT A FUCKING MONSTER! I HAVE NEVER HURT ANYONE MONA! I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE FUCKING SICK MONA BUT I TRUSTED YOU MONA! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! GOD I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU SO FUCKING MUCH STILL AFTER ALL THE SHITTY THINGS YOU PUT US THROUGH MONA!"

I feel the anger rising inside me and hear the mirror breaking behind me before Mona smirks "your magic is out of control because of your anger sweetheart! Hanna remember damn it! Stop fighting what you know you are and embrace it Hanna fucking remember!" She pushes me up against the wall with her hands around my neck and I hit my head hard but she doesn't loosen her grip on me. I open my eyes and meet her intense gaze "Mona my parents abandoned me okay? They left me on the road they didn't give a damn about me!" I grit through my teeth and manage to push Mona off me slamming her into the closet door before she laughs out "that's it Hanna release that monster! Come on release it!" All the anger I have comes pouring out of me and I slam Mona to the closet door as I start punching Mona hard in the face.

She just keeps laughing before I finally slam her against the wall and I see her face pouring blood "HURTS DOESN'T IT YOU FUCKING BITCH?! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE IN TRUE FUCKING PAIN" I say and I feel a smile on my face. I didn't expect what happens next when I see Mona look me directly in the eye smiling before she lets out a cold laugh "Told you Hanna I knew you were a monster just like me! Look at what you did Hanna making me bleed, causing me pain, and you liked it didn't you? You liked causing me pain and making scream admit it you fucking liked it!" Mona smirks wickedly as I feel myself loosen my grip on her as my hands start shaking but I met her gaze "MONA I'M NOT LIKE YOU I DON'T ENJOY IT!" but she glares back at me before smirking "then why are you smiling Hanna? You are literally smiling as you watch blood pour from my face come on Hanna admit it!"

Something snaps in me and I start punching Mona again hard. I feel myself laughing as I do it before I slam her harder against the wall causing damage "That's it Hanna let it out! Let out that simmering rage! God what are the others going to say when they find out Hanna is going crazy like Loser Mona?!" she taunts and I feel myself shove my hand in her chest. I pull out her heart and start smiling at it as I see the terrified look on her face before she smirks "Go ahead Hanna crush it! Embrace the monster! Remember your parents! Come on!" I wrap my fingers around her heart and I see her start choking out onto the floor in pain. I look at myself in the mirror or what is left of it and I see my reflection holding Mona's heart squeezing it smiling down at her with a menacing look on my face. That snaps me back to reality and I loosen my grip on Mona's heart before I drop to the floor on my knees and shove it back in Mona tears running down my face.

Mona composes herself for a minute but then looks into my eyes "You are almost ready Hanna but I will give you this little bit of information before I go. Cece and the rest are lying to you and you know it! You weren't abandoned on the road when you were younger. Rumpelstiltskin took you from your mother when you were younger and implanted false memories in that pretty blonde head of yours". I look into Mona's eyes and try to see any hint of deception in her eyes but I can't. I have never been able to tell when Mona is lying and she must have read my mind "you may think I'm lying Hanna but I'm not you need to remember for your safety and more importantly for your family's Hanna".

I look to the floor quickly but she pulls my face to hers "You want to know who your mother is? I know and will be more than happy to reveal your parents names". My expression stays the same but I can't help but want to know what Mona is going to say but she will probably be lying and hell this is all in my fucking head anyways "Fine Mona I will appease you who are my parents" I snap at a whisper. Mona smirks before she leans in and whispers "Zelena, the wicked witch of the west is your mother and your father is none other than the lord of the underworld himself, Hades" and I feel her smirking against my ear. I push her away from me "FUCK YOU MONA! YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE LYING I COULD NEVER BE THE DAUGHTER OF SO MUCH FUCKING EVIL!" but Mona just smirks and rises to her feet "Hanna you need to remember! I'm telling you the truth whether you believe me or not is on you but I have a way to proof it! I can just introduce you to your sister!" I roll my eyes before laughing "my sister?! Really Mona?! You expect me to shallow this bullshit you are more delusional than I thought! How will that prove anything?! Anybody could be out there waiting on me claiming to be my sister" but she continues smiling at me "Hanna if you want the truth you will do this and I will even give you her name, Courtney. She will be able to help you to remember but you must do as she says but you want proof fine go to the library and look in the Wizard of Oz book you will find what you seek" and she turns to walk out the door before she stops and looks back at me "Hanna I'm proud of you for the woman you have became but stop the cocaine habit your better than this! One last thing I know you love Cece but Cece is going to remain loyal to Alison no matter what! I care about you Hanna is why I'm telling you to end this relationship Love is weakness and Cece isn't what she seems" and with that Mona takes off out the door.

I hear knocking on the door as I jerk awake but hear Cece outside the door "Hanna baby are you okay? You have been in there for over 45 minutes" I look around and see the mirror is damaged but everything else looks normal and I grab my coke with my straw and shove it in my pocket quickly "Yeah Ce I'm fine just give me a few minutes" and I run cold water on my face. God that seemed so real but how could it have been? Mona is locked away with no way of getting out. It had to be the drugs but how did the mirror get broken? "Hanna baby I'm coming in" but I lock the door quickly "Ce I said I'm fine give me a damn minute okay?" I snap. I hear silence on the other end of the door before she says with hurt in her voice "okay baby but if you're not out in the next 5 minutes I'm getting the girls" and I instantly feel guilty. I think about what all Mona said and I know what I have to do. I wave my hands in front of me and I'm instantly in the library hoping Cece doesn't freak out too much.

I walk over to the bookshelves scanning to find the Wizard of Oz book but so far nothing. I go to the next bookshelf and see it is shoved next to a copy of "The complete art of war by Sun Tzu" and run my fingers across it before I think of where I have heard that before.

 _ ***Flashback* (New York)**_

" _You know what to say right? Don't stay on the line longer than you have too" Spencer says handling me the phone. I walk away looking down at the ground feeling nervous about the call I have got to make. I hear Emily's voice come from behind me "Here it's the strongest one they had" and turn to see her hand Alison a can of pepper spray. We all look at Ali and we know she is scared."Ali are you sure you want to do this?" Emily says holding Ali's hand looking into her eyes with fear. Ali looks at all of us before she speaks "Ezra just saved my life and he probably just saved yours too" she says looking right at Emily. "Hanna's right there is no way my mom could have made that jump" and I pull out the phone and start dialing the number to the New York police department._

" _He's not A but Ezra knows who is" Ali says as I'm waiting for someone to pick up. "Look Em the plan was to get Ali out of town tonight but now that A is after Ezra" Aria says but Emily looks at here "Look I get that A wants to shut Ezra up okay? But Ali is still a target can't we think of another way to do this?" Everybody shifts uncomfortably before Aria speaks "If Ezra" but she pauses "When Ezra pulls through he is going to tell us who is helping Mona and this thing is finally going to be over". I hear someone pick up the phone on the other line and I steady my voice to speak "Um Hi the guy that got shot at Bank and Hudson is Ezra Fitz. I think you should send a cop to the hospital. I saw what happened and I don't think it was an accident". I pause listening to cop before I say "Yeah well you better hurry because he could be in danger" and I hang up the phone walking back toward the group._

" _Han are you sure Mona is still in Radley?" Emily says looking at me. "Yeah I called Mona has been in her room all night" but I knew I didn't call I knew because I was visiting Mona hoping she would recover but so far nothing. "Are they sending somebody" Aria asks me worry swimming in her eyes. "Yeah I heard her typing" and I see her look at me "Look they are probably on their way" and Spencer grabs Aria's shoulder. "Do we really want to split up" Emily says rubbing Ali's back. "A wise commander always takes measures to make his opponent react the wrong side of circumstance and in 400 B.C." Spencer says before I interrupt her "Okay! Okay! Spencer we get it we are decoys! We don't need a history lesson". We all stand there for a minute before Ali breaks the silence "There's no art to this war Spencer" and Spencer looks shocked for a minute "you've read Sun Tzu?"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

God I don't even know what I'm doing here Mona is a fucking lunatic, and she is just in my head. A bad reaction to the cocaine, and I know I need to quit but it does help me. I know my friends would never lie to me and Cece would never either. She loves me and I love her I'm not going to let Mona play games with me anymore. "Well look who grew up blonde and beautiful?" I hear a voice that sounds exactly like Alison say and I say "you know it babe did Cece send you to find me?" but when I turn around I see it isn't Alison. She looks exactly like Alison except her hair is brown, and when I look into her eyes they have green in them. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ALISON?" I say hatefully raising my hands up, and trying to look not scared out of my mind. She smirks at me before she says "Now Hanna put those hands down you have never been able to take on your older sister". I feel the anger rise in me "BITCH YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER ALISON AND SPENCER ARE! I TAKE IT YOUR CATY OR WHOEVER MONA SAID YOU WERE" I say with my hands still raised.

I see her raise her eyebrows before she smirks again "First off Han my name is Courtney, and second off I am your real sister not those two idiots. Hanna you were taken away from mother and me when you were around 10 years old by Rumpelstiltskin". I roll my eyes and scoff but she just laughs "Glad to see you still have that fiery attitude I love so much, and you still have your sense of humor. Haven't I told you once already to lower your hands you can't hurt me if you tried" I feel anger surge through me "I'M NOT LOWERING MY FUCKING HANDS UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU LOOK LIKE ALISON AND WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT FROM ME". She starts walking towards me and I feel myself backing away from her before she waves her hands and my feet are glued to the floor before she slaps the black cuff around my wrist.

She stands right in front of me meeting my gaze before she says "If I was going to hurt you I would have done it already, and this cuff blocks your magic anyways so lower your hands". I lower my hands slowly before I hear my phone going off in my pocket " _I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny"_ I know it is Cece worried. I go to reach for it, but she waves her hand and I see my phone appear in her hand. "GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU BITCH AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTIONS OR I SWEAR TO GOD" but she interrupts me "Or you will what? Bore me to death? Hanna you have no magic and your glued to the floor so please don't insult me. First off I am your sister Hanna, and here is your proof". She walks over and grabs the Wizard of Oz book from the shelf. She opens it and something slides out of the book.

She smiles at what looks like the back of an old picture from a Polaroid camera as she places the book back on the shelf. "You know out of all the pictures we took Han this was always my favorite one of us". She smiles at me as I look at her studying her face closely. God she is the exact replica of Alison even down to the facial expressions except her attitude reminds me of the old Alison. "You can stop staring at me" she says smartly before I hear my phone go off again. I'm growing tired of this bullshit "Look I don't care who the fuck you are or what the fuck your up too, but if you don't release me my friends will come and find me" I snap angrily trying to move. "Hanna stop trying to move your going to break your neck and look at this picture" she says rolling her eyes and walking towards me. She extends her hand to give me the picture as I take it. I gasp as I see me standing next to this girl with a woman with red hair behind us. We are standing in a big throne room with pipes going all up the walls. I look happy in this picture before I know it I feel tears coming down my face. "If that doesn't convince you then flip it over" she says her voice cracking and I flip it to see my handwriting on the back had written "Mom, Courtney, and I on my birthday". I look to Courtney with tears in my eyes before she speaks "Han I have been waiting for this moment for years please let me hug my sister". I look at her hesitantly before I nod and she pulls me into a hug. She breaks it and waves her hands allowing my feet to spring free as I hear my phone go off again. I go to answer it, but Courtney grabs my wrist and shakes her head. "Han let's go some place more private to talk while I feel you in" and she grabs my hand as she waves hers making us disappear in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
